Naruto : Tale of Uzu's Prodigy
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Naruto met Kakashi at four,and the two developed a sibling relationship,what would happen?What are the changes to the cannon that would make the world better?Rated M for later events. Strong!Bloodline!Naruto,Naruhina,KakaKure,JirTsu,and others,takes place same time Naruto started!Warning : grammar/spell error,Ooc!I aint Kishimoto! Hiatus thanks to guest reviews if not to be deleted
1. Prologue

**AN : this is my third story,so,please,bear with me if i'm very clumsy,also,i'm gonna say this only once : . .Naruto,Kishimoto does,and to be frank,if i did,it won't be this,well,Nuts in the end,also,the Boruto universe won't happen,the story dosen't have a...Shingeki no Kyujin like ending,sorry,but if you readed the manga Boruto,you would understand!**

 **Author rant : Honestly,the more I read Naruto,the more I get angry,I mean,a kid who's able to outrun Anbu,and they do NOTHING to train him?Is that even real?I mean,appart the rasengan,water and tree walking,what the hell they teached Naruto?Seriously?Pretty much nothing,also,why did Kakashi and Jiraiya kept the secret of the kage bunshin so long?Did they waste Naruto's potential on purpos?Did they...looked at him like everyone else?Is the manga Naruto teach you that...the real lesson in this life is,to never trust anyone?Or that,if you're an orphan,then no one will care about you,no matter how special you are?Well,I guess that's the lesson of the story.**

 **Also,I thaught about the new manga,Boruto,I think that...it's better to think about it as an AU more than the follow-up,no?**

 **An : if you beared my rant,now,this is my version of Naruto,where the protagonist is,well,reasonably strong,not unbelievably strong,and no,Naruto can't defeat Zabuza by his own,Kurama's help aside,but in this story Two things or three would change Naruto's life forever,so,let's roll!**

 **Warnning : This chapter is the worst,and I may rewrite the whole story latter,but for now all I can do is read and write the story till it ends,so,please,if you found that this chapter suck,trust me I know,but the chapters afterward are better!**

Underline : jutsus

 _Italien : flashback_

 **Bold : demon/summon talk or think**

".." : talk

'...' : thinking

 **Summary of this prologue :** a very fastforward with Naruto after he was kicked out of the orphanage,and one meeting will change his life!

* * *

Naruto,a four years old blond kid,with three whiskers in each cheek,was kicked out from the orphanage,despite he's just FOUR years old,and to make matter worst,it's on the worst season : winter,as the toddler was strolling the streets,he bumped into a man,little did he know,that this would change both of their lives...

Hokage's tower,three minutes latter...

Sarutobi Hiruzen,the shinobi no kami,was dealing with the worst nightmare for a kage : papper work,yes,papper work is THE most evil thing ever (unless you're Senju Tobirama) when he heard some violent knocks on the door,as he said "Enter!" Immidiatly,a masked ANBU with silver gravity-defiying hair bursted in with a four years old boy,immidiatly,the old man droped the pen "Inu,what the hell is this?" The dog-masked ninja immidiatly replied sarcasticly "That's what i want to know,hokage-sama!" The old man puffed his pent-up smoke after he took some drags from his pipe "I see,Naruto,you were kicked ut,right?" The boy was affraid from the evil glint in the old man's eye,but noded netherless "I see,Inu,what you want to do?" The young man thaught "I think i need to adopt him!" The hokage was stunned by this "Are you sure?What about beign Anbu?" The silver haired man thaught about it "As long as Naruto here is,well,garded and in well beign,i don't see any problem!" The old man smiled "Naruto,i don't know how you'll do,but i'm sure that you're one strong little boy!" Naruto smiled "Thank you,ji-chan!" The old man sighed "Just stay out of trouble,Inu,sign those pappers,and Naruto will be officialy on your guard!" The silver haired ANBU smiled "Hokage-sama,i don't know why i feel that Naruto have more potential than anyone i ever met so far!" The old warrior thaught 'The descendent of sensei,the son of the yondaime,and the red death,this makes him a kid with unlimited potential,but i just want to see by myself...' "Naruto-kun,rest for now,tomorrow,you'll go on a little test,if you want!" Naruto noded "Ji-chan,i'm feeling that the test is a good thing,no?" The old man smiled warmly "You can say that!"

* * *

Hatake's apparetement...

Naruto was amazed how he got his own room,he smiled as Kakashi,who revealed his face (he still wears his mask,you thaught he'll let it?) Smiled at him "Naruto,i'm Hatake Kakashi,and,i have a debt,i think you'll help me repay it,if i take care of you,what do you say?" Kakashi was taken by how Naruto thanked him in a very fast pace as he hugged the older man's leg,Kakashi sighed 'Why are people this idiotic?All this because of this damn fox?'

Thirty minutes latter,Kakashi's eyes widdened,as Naruto eated what seemes to be his tenth plate 'Who would've guessed that this boy can eat more than an Akimichi when he's hungry?Damn,what the hell they gave him there?' "Naruto,don't worry about food,ok?you still hungry?" Naruto noded,as he saw how Kakashi did a cross-seal and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and a clone immidiatly popped to his side,Naruto immidiatly tried to imitate him,only to,unfortunatly,fail!

Kakashi was amazed : a four years old triying to do a jutsu,is simply unhead of,even he,who by five,was a genin,by six was a chunin,by eleven he was jonin,even his teammate,Obito,who was chunin by eleven,didn't know chakra by this age,so,he knewed immidiatly that he may have in front of him a prodigy like no other...

"Naruto,to use jutsu,you need to use chakra,i'll teach you what chakra is first,then,let's try again!" Naruto noded,as he listened to Kakashi's lecture about chakra,and,the next hour,Naruto produced about ten kage bunshins,kakashi's eye widdened beyond it's size five times 'To produce ten clones at this age,only after one hour of knowing what chakra is,this kid is a prodigy like no other,not even Itachi could do so!' "Naruto,i,don't know what to say!" Said Kakashi,as the boy lowered his head "I'm sorry,i'm not good enaught..." Kakashi immidiatly frowned "What do you mean not good enaught?I never heard of ANY shinobi knowing what chakra is and performing a jutsu after seeing it once,only once!" Naruto asked "Is this a good thing?" Kakashi sighed "No,it's amazing,this means you have a potential like no other,now then,tomorrow,let's go to Hokage-sama,ok?For now,time to sleep!"

* * *

The next morning,Hokage's tower...

Sarutobi Hiruzen is a man of many vices and qualities,among his vices there's perverness,and pipe smoking,his qualities are patience,kindness,strength,also,if you can count,his love for peace,however,he have ONE enemy that even the strongest shinobi hate : papperwork!

Yes,papperwork is definetly devil's favorite monster,if he could,he would throw away the hat at anyone who's fit enaught,but who?Jiraiya his student?Hell no!The man is a perveret,no,to say he's a pervert is the understatement of the milenia,he's THE biggest perveret of all time!Tsunade his other student?Oh no,her grandfather may be the shodaime,her granduncle may be the nidaime,but if she takes the hat,they would roll in their graves,she's the worst gambler ever known! Orochimaru,his ex-favorite student? No way in hell,the man,snake,transvestite,pedophile,and many others revealed his true color : experienting on villagers,innocent people i may add,this demon is a monster in human skin,litteraly!

That leaves his successor's students,Kakashi?No,the man have no desire for power,despite the fact he's the strongest ninja in the village after him and the sannin,who're missing,then Obito? if only he "lived" ! (What?We all know he didn't die,but only a few knows!) So,who?Danzo?No f'n way in the seven layers of hell,that man is evil incarnated!

'For the good of the village?Hah,you did this only for yourself,my dear old rival!' Thaught Hiruzen,as he heard some knocks on the door "You may enter!" He said,only for the door to open,and reveal Kakashi and Naruto "Ah,Inu,Naruto-kun,how can i help you two?" Naruto sighed "Hokage-jiji,yesterday i made ten kage bunshins,is that a bad thing?" The Hokage's eyes bulged and his jaw hitted his desk "Te-te-te-ten?Even the red death herself couldn't do that by your age my child!No,no way,Inu,i think i will give you a very long mission,the next six years,if you accept!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask(s) "I'm listening Hokage-sama!"

Some minutes latter,Naruto was grinning,Kakashi will train him everyday,whenever he's free and not taking missions,but he wanted to know one thing "Say Hokage-jiji,Kakashi-niisan,do you know who my parents are?I allways wanted to know even the slightest about them!" Kakashi sighed "i really want to tell you,Naruto,but i'm affraid of your well beign,maybe when you're stronger than me!" The older man said,as he gave his 'U' eyesmile,while the kid frowned 'They're hiding something!' "Ok,so,er,were they ninja?were they strong?" Now,the hokage replied "well,yes,and they were very strong ones,may they rest in peace!" Naruto smiled at this "Then,it's setled,my dream or ambition is to surpass them both one day,i only wish they're proud of me!" He said the last part with sadeness,as Kakashi sighed 'They are allready proud of you,Naruto,i'm sure!'

The old man smiled "Naruto-kun,about your test,you can use chakra,right?" The boy noded,and the old man gave him a papper "Ok,can you channel your chakra at this papper?" The kid did so,and the papper tore to two pieces as the old man and Kakashi smiled /eye-smiled respectively "Wind huh?this is the rarest element of konoha,say Inu,you know any wind jutsu?" The Anbu shook his head 'no' as the old man sighed "Ok,i guess i will give him...no,Inu,i will give you a mission with it,but not now,Naruto my boy,can you reproduce this kanji on this papper?" As the old man showed him another papper and explained "Those papper are chakra papper,they're designed to reveal one's affinity,but this kanji bypass it,since it's a fuinjutsu,with the seal designed to do so,so,can you reproduce it?Just add chakra to this ink,and use the brush to reproduce the kanji!" Naruto carefully did what the old man told him,and both men were astonished "No drops,no wrong edges..." Said Inu or Kakashi "This handwritting is perfect!" Continued the hokage 'This boy is definetly no ordinary boy,he's definetly a natural born seal master!' As the hokage smiled "Naruto-kun,you're full of surprises,ok,i want you to channel you chakra in the papper!" Naruto said "Hai ji-chan!" And the papper crumpled,became wet and burned similtanously as both Kakashi and the Hokage's eyes bulged,for the second time!

Naruto looked at them "Ano,is this a bad thing?" The two men were amazed "Naruto-kun,you're a genius in disguise,you know that?" Said the hokage,as Kakashi explained "You have three secondary affinities,meaning you lack only earth chakra nature,this is just,unbelieavble,i mean,even sensei,nor Shodaime-sama,nor Nidaime-sama have this,not even Hokage-sama,Naruto,with the right training,you may surpass ALL the kages even known!" Naruto asked "Meaning i may surpass my parents just by hard work?" The two men noded,as the boy grinned like a fox "Yahoo,i'm awesome,i can't believe it dattebayo!" Kakashi and Hiruzen sweatdroped 'He's like Kushina,oh shit,i hope he won't prank anyone!'

* * *

One year latter...

Their greatest fear came true : Naruto was a prankster like no other,allways getting people back,pay them in full for everything they did,and thanks to Kakashi,he knewed of his heritage,at least,the man was allright,and good enaught to tell him about his parent's jutsus,life,missions...

The man even talked about his father,the one man he missed the most despite the masks he showed to everyone,Kakashi,deep inside,is still sad he didn't had enaught time with his father,Sakumo,however,he now felt what his father felt,how to be a good father-figure to Naruto?The kid was,well,his age when he was a genin,namely five years old,the last year was doubtlessly,his most eventful year,taking care of the boy,learning him how to cook,to use henge,to use kawarimi,heck,even shunshin was present in the picture so far,still,he allways felt worried whenever he's out in a mission,sure,Gai and Genma helped a lot but still...

Naruto,on the other hand started to feel more,well,calm,as he had what he allways craved for : an older brother and a father figure,although,he allways wondered what a mother figure could be?

However,he soon knewed what an older sister figure is,thanks to a certain purple haired kunoichi!

Yes,Kakashi went on a mission,however,neither Gai nor Raido nor Genma were present,Kurenai,well,she may be close to a jonin level,but she's definetly not strong enaught,and Kakashi,well,he never wanted to take any risk,so,he had one person in mind : Mitarashi Anko,sure,the woman is brash,a bit nuts,but she's,well,just like Naruto : an outcast,so,he thaught maybe the two of them would get allong,right?

Wrong!At first,they never stand each other,Naruto is a hardcore ramen lover,while Anko is a hardcore dango lover,after a small prank war between the two,the boy and the (big) girl decided to try each other's favorite meal...

Well,Anko loved the taste of ramen,while Naruto,it's a whole another story...

The sweet taste of dango gave him one mighty sugar rush,after the tenth set of dango,the boy used his shunshin to prank as many people as he can while staying unnoticed,making Anko laught for hours,before stoppin finaly "Heh,Naruto,you're one of the kind type of kuso (kid),huh?" Naruto immidiatly retorted "And you're one of a kind type of onna (girl),you know that?"

Well,when Kakashi returned,he never thaught that Naruto would be playing with Anko of all people,he eye-smiled at the sight "Hey there you two!" He greeted "Hi Kakashi/hey Nii-chan" replied Anko/Naruto respectevely,as he took off his flak jacket,Naruto smiled "Nii-chan,can you train me in mastering Doton jutsus?" Kakashi eyesmiled before he sigh "Sorry,Naruto,really,but i'm dead-tired,maybe tomorrow?" Naruto noded,he really didn't want to bother Kakashi,he knows that the man is a pretty good teacher,perhaps,because Naruto was smarter than average,or because the kid had a fixed goal to surpass his parents,however,he knows something Anko will tell the man...

"By the way,Kakashi,why does he allways train?I mean,he's only five years old,you know that?And,when i threwed a papper shurinken at him he used kawarimi,he even uses kage bunshin and henge perfectly,also,he can use the shunshin at a level i only saw Shisui could at his age,you know that?" Kakashi sighed mentaly 'Here goes my chance to relax!' "Well,Anko-san,he does this because i teached him,wait a second,you gave him any sweets?" Anko thaught "Only some dango,he became,well,a dango lover just like me!" Kakashi winced 'Oh great,Konoha is doomed by a prankster worst than Kushina-sensei and Obito combined!'

* * *

A couple of monthes latter...

Naruto sighed as he strolled by the village,he knows that when all his older brothers and sisters are busy,he's doomed to lonliness,however,when he passed by a park,he heard a girl's voice saying "I'm sorry!" Beign who he is,he decided to investigate,as he saw a cute five-years old girl at the ground,forced to bow down to three boys,he just felt...angry!

The three boys were completely unaware of their impending doom,only for one of them to be hit by an invisible force,as they were alerted,the second was down,the third panicked "Who-who-who's he-here?" Only for a blond kid,two or three years younger than him to show up and say in a very venemous tone "Come on big boy,why don't you pick on me?" The boy trembled and fell down 'This is not an ordinary kid!' "I'm,i'm sorry!" He said as Naruto's glare intensified "Appologize to her,not me,but then again,it's not funny,when the one you pick on,can hit you back,isn't it?" He said before he wallope the last bully to a tree,then,he turned to the girl,who was a bit scared,as he smiled "Don't worry,now they know not to pick on you!" However,trouble allways follow Naruto!

Latter on,Naruto returned,to find Kakashi home,whome eye widdened at the sight of Naruto holding his belly "Na-Naruto,who did this to you?" He asked in a very angry tone,Naruto smiled,although,painfully "Don't wo-worry Ni-chan,it's,only a scratch!" Kakashi's eye hardened "Naruto,i'm serious,who did this to you?Describe him to me,NOW!"

* * *

The next day...

Hyuga Ko was not in a good mood,not only the heiress of the clan is now angry at him for attacking 'the demon boy',but she refused to get out from her room,as he walked into an alley,he heard a cold voice that said "Hyuga Ko i presume?" Ko turned to the voice only to find nothing,as the voice said "As i expected,now,for hurting my younger brother,while he did YOUR job,i will show you pain!"

Two minutes latter,Ko's screams of agony ceased,and a certain purple-haired anbu passed,only to find the man unconscious,and beaten to a pulp,as she took him to the hospital,oddly,after he waked up,he said one thing about his assaillant "He was masked!" Or what it seems closest,as the man lost a few teeth in the fight he had!

Meanwhile...

Kakashi returned,he removed the mask he had (a blank one,like a criminal,a bank robber) and burned it,his black clothes went to the washing machine,where he putted a LOT of chemicals,before he turned and saw Naruto enter "Hey Nii-chan,how are you?" The boy said in a broken voice,Kakashi felt a knife stab him,as he heard the broken voice of Naruto "Listen,Naruto,i'm sorry about yesterday,when,i,yelled at you,but you have to know,i'll be damned if i'll ever let anyone hurt my little brother,and get away unharmed,isthis understood?" Naruto cried,but tears of happiness "Kakashi-nii-chan,thank you,for helping me,whenever i needed to!" Kakashi eye-smiled as he ruffed the boy's hair "You're welcome,Naruto,by the way,i'm sorry about yesterday,i was,well,in a bad mood,i had a team assigned to me,and they failed,they didn't have what's necessary!" Naruto thaught 'Wow,nii-chan is cool,what if i'll be his student?'

He have no idea how right he is!

* * *

Naruto age ten...

The blond kid sighed in frustration,they refused to let him graduate as a genin,HIM!Despite the fact he's way above the average genin,heck,he's at least chunin level,grade 5 (grade 10 beign the lowest and grade 1 beign the highest) as he punched the tree's trunk at the back of the academy,he felt someone stalks him,not taking any chance,he used his Kage bunshin and shunshin without a single hand seal to discover the person,only to be,well,shocked by the identity!

* * *

 **AN :** Yeah i know,evil cliffhanger no jutsu,but sorry,i just wanted to do this,but between us,this is just the prologue,i know it's rushed,but the story dosen't really start but when Naruto is twelve years old,this is just the beginning,and,well,the story is completely AU,so,yeah,Naruto is completely OOC,now then,let's start with a little warning : this is a strictly Naruhina fanfiction,also,Naruto will be a lot OOC,and,well,don't tell me that Sasuke should stay in konoha,well,he will go to Orochimaru,however,there's one thing i must tell you : Sasuke is,well,a secondary anti-hero,while Naruto is THE main focus of the serie,but also,the teams won't be as in cannon,sure,some things will change,but not EVERYTHING,however,there will be some Major changes,couples including,remember,this is an AU,but,well,you cann't stay as if Kishimoto is,well,i don't know,i truelly don't know,but hey,you get the idea?By the way,one last warning : no flames,and No,i will write some MUCH longer chapters in the future,but now,it's just an introduction,now that's said,Aj out!

 **Recommanded stories :**

 **New chance** by **HEKTOLS :** What can i say?An awesome story,no more no less,with great precision,great Omakes,great style,and very well written,in short,i respect this story and especially the author,and definetly one of the stories that inspired me to be a fanfiction writer,whenev the story will be over,i'm sure it'll be a legend of !

 **Naruto vs Sasuke** : The aftermath by **Kingkakashi** : I absolutely Love this story,i mean,this is definetly THE story that inspired me more than ever to be a fanfiction writer,and a Naruhina story writter,i want to also say one last word : whenever it'll be updated,it'll be worth all the wait!

 **A Major thank you to Naruhina123,asthis Author encouraged me,i'm sorry my friend,if you read this,but i'm not allways on fanfiction,but i promiss i will read your stories,that's a promiss!**


	2. Am I good enough ?

**Chapter Summary :** Naruto finally discovers his stalker,however,it was not a bad surprise,what our favorite blond ninja will do in the span of two years?Who will be his team?How will he graduate this time?This chapter is,unfortunatly,a very fast forward one,but it will tell only the difference between this AU and the canon,mostly!

 **Naruto : Tale of Uzu's Prodigy**

 **Chapter 1 : "Am I good enough ?"**

Naruto is definetly one of the very rare type of ninja called "sensor type",as he felt someone stalking him while his back was turned,the only explanation to how he felt the presence very easily,despite his lack of any Dojutsu (great eye),but for most of Konoha's shinobi and civilian alike it would be a great shock,if only they knewed,if only they knewed!

To his stalker's surprise,he completely dissapeared,evaporated from the very spot in a vortex of wind,only for the said stalker to feel someone behind him or her.

"I don't know what you want with me,but if I was you,I'd talk!"

The blond orange clad kid speaked in a total indifferent voice,as the said stalker turned to him,before she faints,our favorite jinchuriki (human sacrifice) had completely lost his cool head!

What would a ten years old do,when his very first friend,the very first girl he came to know,was the one who stalked him?

He's definetly in deep trouble,seeing she's nonother than the noble Hyuga clan's heiress,Hyuga Hinata!

Konohagakure had in it's history six noble clans,seven if you consider the Hatake clan,now only three remains,the Hyuga clan,the Abureme clan and the Akimichi clan,the other three were the Uchiha clan,the Senju clan and...the Uzumaki clan,despite the fact that the latter had only three members with the surname beign in konoha,two had allready died,the third is,well,very mistreated,if they knew...again!

As the last Uzumaki was now having a panic attak,the Hyuga girl finaly wakes up,only to faint again,however she thaught only one thing.

'Naruto-kun,h-he-he's h-ho-holding me!'

Which made Naruto panic even further!

Fortunatly,or unfortunatly,Hinata's new escort,a chunin by the name of Yuhi Kurenai just arrived,and saw Naruto panicking,and saw Hinata fainted,however,what surprised her that Naruto changed his behaviour in,a less than an instint,as he immidiatly dug into his pocket,took some smelling salts,and passed them under Hinata's nose,as if it was some magic,the girl wakes up,only to fain again when she saw Naruto is still holding her!

Kurenai grited her teeth at this 'urgh,it seems that Hinata have a crush on him!'

Naruto,from his part,looked at the older woman with dull eyes "Hey,can you please help her?"

Kurenai from her part was amazed 'Is he this selfless?He may be in trouble yet he cares about her!' "Er,yes i think,by the way,who's this girl to you?"

Naruto's gaze became even colder "My friend,and if you hurt her...i won't spare you,even if i have to die!"

Kurenai wasen't completely sure if his words are true,or just bluffing,but she wanted to know "Oh and what will you do?Be angry at me?"

Naruto immidiatly leaned Hinata on the tree's trunk,before,again,passing the smelling salts under her nose,and muttered "Hinata,do you know this woman?"

The girl could only nod,which made the boy ask her again "A friend of yours?" Hinata noded again,which made the kid sigh in relief and turn to the woman before he asks her.

"Now then,we never knewed each other's name,you know?" Kurenai smiled at him "Yuhi Kurenai!" As the boy flashed his trademark grin,and his eyes became,warmer "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi just arrived to hear "Uzumaki Naruto!" as the jonin looked at the source,he saw Naruto with a certain chunin,he smiled behind his mask 'Naruto,you're growing up faster than i know,sensei,i'm sorry if this is all i could do to your son,but i will do better,i promiss!'.

Kurenai felt the familiar chakra of a certain one-eyed jonin,as she looked at her right,she heard the familiar "Yo!" of one Hatake Kakashi,but she never expected Naruto greeting him with joy in his eyes "Hey Nii-chan,how are you?How've been your mission?"

Kakashi eye-smiled as he ruffed the boy's hair "I've been good,and I was great in the last the way,who're your new friends?"

Kurenai immidiatly asked herself mentaly 'Friends?' Naruto grinned before answering the silver-haired man.

"Well,this is Hinata-chan,my,very first friend,and here's Kurenai-san,i just knewed her Nii-chan,you're still single,no?" Naruto asked with mischivious in his voice,although barely noticed,Kakashi,to his credit,stayed silent!

A whole minute later,Kakashi started to appologize to the woman,as he knows his younger brother wanted to prank him,probably because of the fact he's now 24 years old and still single,but he didn't know that Naruto was completely serious!

Kakashi was barely able to feel Naruto's hand almost reached for his mask,and the kid had almost revealed his first mask,however,the man caught Naruto's hand before he asked him in a scolding manner.

"Naruto,what did we agree about 'Never ever reveal my face?' rule to public,especially ladies?"

Naruto frowned "But i've seen your face,and i know for a fact that you're very handsome,i doubt any lady would reject you Nii-chan!"

Kurenai never knewed that Kakashi was good with children 'Kakashi-san,he've softened and became kinder,like when he was five,oh dear kami,i don't know how the boy knewed his face,but this alone is as hard as stealing Anko's dango,escape,and living to tell the story!'

"Kakashi-san,can I ask you something?" Kakashi noded "About Naruto here,how it comes he can use shunshin,know when to use smelling salts,and knewed of me while he had a panic attack?"

Kakashi sighed "I...can't tell you Kurenai-san,I'm sorry,but the last thing I want to lose,is Naruto's trust!"

Kurenai sighed "I understand you,Kakashi-san,I completely understand,Hinata,if you're ready,we can go!"

Hinata,for once shook her head "Ku-Kurenai-san,I-I do-don't wa-want to,go back ho-home!"

Naruto smiled 'She's a good girl,I mean,now I can't be with her,but at least,I'll try to be her friend,but what if I end up in her friendzone?' Kakashi noted Naruto's depressed look and sighed mentaly!

Naruto and Kakashi know what it feels like to never be able with the girl you love,for

Naruto,well,Hinata was allways his friend,sure,the girl have some flaws,like the fact she's obviously under-estimating herself a lot,and her stutter,however,in their classroom,she's obviously the one girl that may end up on top in their shinobi world,as for Kakashi,well,it's a whole another story!

Kakashi once told him about the girl that loved him,whome in her turn was loved by their teammate,Uchiha Obito,however,despite everything,he was a bit in their friendzone,when she confessed to him after the death of Obito,Kakashi told her that Obito loved her,hence,he can only see her as a sister,or a very good friend,but not as a lover,as he knows that if your best friend is dead,you had no choice but to be loyal to him,however,the one thing that plagued his mind for years happened,he lost Rin too!

Years have passed,and Kakashi is STILL single,he never moved on,despite the fact he can IF he wanted to,however,he never truelly thaught he could,yet,Naruto for the past six years started to break him from his bad habits,by now,Kakashi realised something : That Naruto is his most precious person,he's a bit like a blond Obito,yet,he's a lot like his parents,and a bit like him,Jiraiya and,someone only the Hokage's advisors and the old man himself knewed : Senju Tobirama : the Nidaime Hokage!

The reason? Naruto is actually a descendent of the Nidaime,like him,he had a powerful Suiton affinity,although secondary,but Kakashi remarked that so far,when Naruto started the training of mastering the water element,Naruto was a prodigy,in all the senses of the word!

However,he have some secrets,one of them is a secret that only Kakashi know,the others are still in Naruto's chest,as he wanted to leave them there,never to speak about them until the time is right!

The secret Kakashi know is that Naruto is a sensor type of ninja,which is rare,the others are Naruto's kekkei genkais,or bloodlines,which are,well,really deadly,and extreme,but he felt he should leave them as his 'ace in the hole' or last resort,if things goes wrong!

Back to the present,Naruto smiled "Hinata-chan,since we're going,were do you want to go?"

The lavender-eyed girl was nervous as she poked her index fingers together before she answered her crush "W-Well,Na-Naruto-kun,i don't kn-know!"

Kurenai bit her lips,truth be told,she never hated Naruto,nor loved him,but her litle sister figure does see something in the whiskered boy,she have no idea what,but perhaps today she can discover it.

"May I sugest a place?" she asked,as everyone noded,she continued "Well,I know a nice tea saloon,if you all want to go,you're welcome!"

"I-I think th-that may work,Kurenai-san!" said Hinata first,making a certain blond smile as he noded,and a certain one-eyed man to nod.

The walk to the tea-saloon wasen't bad one bit,as the two adults talked about a lot of things,however,the two academy students remained quite,as neither of them had anything to talk about,especially Naruto,the kid had lived most of his life almost in solitude,the closest person he had to a friend would be either Sasuke,despite the fact they hate each other,or Shikamaru,whome plays shogi with him,or maybe Choji,who's definetly a very kind person,but when it comes to girls,well,it's a whole another story...

Naruto sighed mentaly at an old memory this year,when Iruka-sensei told them to fight each other...He actually refused at first,however,when he heard that there's an academy instructor who'll fight him,since at his first spar with his comrades,he proved himself a LOT over their level,his marks,however,are completely nul and void,thanks to the hate for the kyubi,however,when one of the instructors,who wasen't really nice with him faught the blond student,he ended up in the hospital for laceration,internal bleeding and broken bones!

"...Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to Hinata "Huh?Did you say something,Hinata-chan?" He asked back.

"I-I was wondering,i-if you would t-tell me what y-you're thinking about."

"Er,nothing,just about the spar with the instructor!"

At this,he heard Kakashi chuckle,as the man remembered when he had to fight tooth and nail for the safety of his surrogate younger brother.

It was Naruto's first day at the academy,where he was putted against Uchiha Sasuke,the match begun,and Naruto was a lot stronger than his rival,it was a taijutsu spar,between two clans,however,Sasuke did the grave mistake of insulting the Uzumaki clan,saying it was a minor clan of weakling,the result?Well,Naruto broke Sasuke's arm with a flurry of punches and kicks before he throw him out of the ring,something no one apreciated,however,when the Hokage heard of this,the council was mute,since they know better than to mess with the 'shinobi no kami'.

However,the Uchiha weren't mute,as they attacked the young kid,only for a certain silver-haired jonin/Anbu to interfere,revealing the gift of his dead friend,Obito,while attacking the offenders with a fury.

Itachi and Shisui were able to calm down the Uchihas,Itachi was angry,as he knewed the kid back when he was four,and they faught,of course,Itachi won,but Naruto was happy when he heard that the Uchiha wasen't a genin,but a chunin,and vowed to surpass his new friend.

Sasuke appologized latter when his brother and mother told him about the Uzumaki clan,and Naruto accepted the appology almost immidiatly,but told his rival to try and train harder than now,because no matter how genius you are,there's allways someone who work harder than you!

Kakashi broke up from his muzing when he heard Kurenai ask him "By the way,Kakashi,why is Naruto almost allways alone?"

Kakashi was caught off-guard,he didn't knew what to answer,however,when he thaught about it,he knewed that Kurenai was right,Naruto,most of his days,either training harder than anyone,either thinking about his life,either lost in his thaught,matter of fact,the boy became much more calm than before,however,he's still a very hyperactive knucklehead,despite everything,pranking people sometimes,however,Kakashi noted that he almost allways refused to fight his friends,making the man think about his older days,18 years ago,when he was friendly sometimes...

"Well,you see,Kurenai-san,Naruto is,well,like me,an orphan,but he've got a responsibility that no child shall harbor,and yet,he's allways been more than good enaught!" Answered the silver haired jonin with intensity.

"I see,so,who does he have a crush on?" The crimson-eyed woman asked.

"Personnaly speaking,I have no idea,I tried to ask him,but so far,he never gave me any reply."

"So,er,better left unsaid?" She asked.

"Better left unsaid!"

* * *

"Two years have passed,I still don't know what to do!"

Naruto was talking about his thaughts,in the last two years,he've thrown himsel into training,much harder than before,after all,he wanted to make sure his team will pass,normally,he dosen't care who'll be with him,as long he've got no fangirl nor an arrogant prick,since he may...even consider beating the living hell out of them each and everyday to make them realise what life is,what beign ninja is!

"Thirty minutes before even Hinata-chan arrives,I hope we'll end up in the same team,Shikamaru would be the perfect guy,all I need is to break him from his lazy habits,heck,I'll even chase him with gravels and water ballons if I have to,Choji,hum,he's a very nice guy to have at my back,if he trains harder,Shino,hum,I need to make him opens up more than this,Kiba,as long as he knows his place,he's alright,Ino,well,i suppose she's fine,but what if I end up with the teme and the banshee?Oh man,I'm completely doomed,we're doomed we're gonna die if we face a nuke-nin,unless of course some kind of a miracle happenes,don't you think so,Kurama?"

 **"As much as I hate to admit,you're completely right,Naruto,actually,I bet the first two would be with you,thanks to your ero-nii-chan!"**

"How do you know?Can you see in the future or what?"

 **"No creature can see the future,but think about it,that Hyuga-girl was inspired to be,more like you,ever since you became her friend,I saw it in her eyes that she wants to be stronger,for your sake!"**

"For my sake?What do you mean,Kurama?I mean,it's true that I wanted to become stronger,yet,I think I failed miserably,I'm not even able to fight a jonin!"

 **"DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOURSELF YOU LITLE BRAT OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA EAT YOU FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Replied the huge 50 m fox with a fury.**

"Hai,hai,I know,I mean,let's be honest,if i don't access to your chakra,can I defeat Kakashi-nii-chan?" Naruto asked sardonecly,waiting for an answer.

 **"Yeah you can't,but still,you know why I,Kyubi no Kurama,decided to help you?" The biju asked his jailor.**

"Honestly,I don't know yet,because if I know one thing about you,is that you're not a monstrous fox who attacks every village he sees in his path,am I wrong?" Naruto found the right answer in the form of a question.

 **"You're completely right about that,but the reason I wanted to help you,is because you're not bad for a human,you don't truelly want my help for selfish reasons,and you're fixed to help me at my quests,to finish the job you foolish Yondaime started,but also,you waited seven long years for this,for you to know my name,and I only told you because you know the difference between a bloodthirsty monster and a biju!"**

Naruto gave a long thaught about the fox's reason,maybe he's right,truth be told,the fox enjoyed the fact that Naruto tried for years to reach him,to know his name,to talk with him,but it was a little visit to Kumogakure that revealed that the fox have a name...

* * *

 _Flashback,seven monthes earlier..._

 _Naruto sighed in annoyance as both he and Kakashi had to go,together,to the land of the lightning,more specifically,Kumogakure no sato,or the village hidden in the clouds,as apparently,they would be the political envoy to the Raikage A himself,who requested both of them,as Naruto is the legacy of a former rival,and Kakashi beign the last living student of the said rival,hence his trust on them,as he swore to the Hokage in a message,on HIS OWN FATHER'S honor that once they're in Kumo,no one,and he meant NO ONE,would dare to harm them,or emse he'll kill him by his own hands!_

 _However,Naruto met the Raikage's younger brother,Killer B,truth be told,the man wasen't that bad,actually,he was a pretty descent man,except for one tiny little thing : he does ALLWAYS rhyme,and his rhymes are...well,horrible,but the reason the two Konoha's living walking talking human weapons are in Kumo,is for a certain clan's honor..._

 _"Long time have passed,Hatake Kakashi,I'm still feeling bad for your village,because they still lack speed!" The Raikage joked/boasted about his shinobi's talent and speed._

 _"Indeed,Raikage-sama,how long have it been?Thirteen years?Sixsteen years?" The one-eyed jonin asked._

 _"Anyway,let's talk business,three weeks ago,I've recived a letter from one of your shinobi warning me from a nuke-nin from your own village,an S-rank I may add,can you confirm if the rumor is true or false?"_

 _'Uchiha Itachi!' "Unfortunatly,Raikage-sama,the rumor are true,more than true actually,matter of fact it's as true as you can't hide a bull behind a single tree!"_

 _"I see,now,can I ask you one small favor?"_

 _"Depands on the favor,Raikage-sama!"_

 _"The favor is to make my idiotic little brother there know that rhyming 24/7/365 is worst than the famous bane of all Kages!"_

 _"Naruto,what can you do?" Kakashi immidiatly asked the boy,who was bumping fists with the older man,only to jump away in absolute terror,something had scared him!_

 _"Er,you can say I was talking with B-ochan,but Gyuki said the one thing I was searching for for all those years,however,you know who yelled!"_

 _The Raikage,A,was a bit angry "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GYUKI?YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SAY THIS TO ANYONE!"_

 _Naruto didn't even flich before he said in a voice that made everyone know that this is NOT an ordinary kid "Raikage-sama,he may be your adoptive brother,but only I in this room can know how he feels,how much he may suffered,he's my brother in pain,hardship,and senpai,I hold nothing but respect for him,and I met him only for five minutes,but he's like a brother and uncle,and I'd rather rot in the seventh layer of hell than to sell one of my few precious people!"_

 _"Yo,brother,take it easy,Mr. Nine isn't an enemy,he's a very good kid I respect more than many adults I've knewed,so please,no matter what,consider him a nephew,he's actually one of the few people i can like as much as you,brother!" Killer B said with fierce conviction._

 _The Raikage's jaw hitted the floor "He,he,he didn't rap or rhyme a whole sentence,you,kid,what did you told him to stop?"_

 _Naruto grinned at this "Well,Gyuki wanted me to tell him that he better rap only in concerts,with the beat,you know?And also,that he reads a dictionnary to be a better rapper,and,well,I hope one day I'll rap with B-senpai,but alas,i don't know when nor where!"_

 _The Raikage latter gave Kakashi a treatry with the coffin of one Hyuga Hizashi!_

* * *

"Yeah,the yell had almost made my heart stop,Kurama,but still,you insulting Gyuki yelling **'YOU STUPID OX!'** after he told me his name and yours is still the funniest moment ever!" Naruto said in his subconscion,while rolling on the floor laughting and holding his sides at the same time!

 **"Argh,still as obnoxious as ever damn gaki!" the strong biju was now twitching at this.**

"And you still a big help most of time,whenever those A-holes called doctors don't want to heal me,but guss what?You're still an angry oversized furball,and I'm still the worst kind of brats,but hey,we get allong,no?" The blond shinobi asked the fox.

 **"NO!There were never any 'we',it's only 'YOU!' and 'ME!',ever sine day one,all I wanted was freedome,all you wanted was ,this another one of you puny human tricks!" Kurama told Naruto in disgust.**

Naruto thaught about a good reply,for several minutes,only to find none.

"You know Kurama,maybe you're right,but don't forget : We have a common enemy,now then,go to sleep,I'll talk to you later!"

As Naruto went out of the sight of the huge fox,Kurama was thinking about something..

 **"At least I never lied to you like many others..."**

* * *

Timeskip,after the genin exam...

Naruto sighed,he passed,despite the fact a certain someone was trying his hard to foil his attempt to succeed,only for the young jinchuriki to overcome it,he finaly got his Hitae-ate,or forehead protector,he was happy most of his friends have passed,including the next clan heirs,only for his smile to drop and his mood to worsen when he remembered he have no one to go back home,he sighed as he remembered that Kakashi is still on a freaking mission.

'Who should I celebrate with?If only I had enaught money,I'd probably invite everyone,even the damn Teme,but alas,not everything an orphan wishes can happen,so,maybe...nah,this is just foolish in my part,as that Hyuga-teme Neji says,so,no,Gai-sensei's team is still out,what a shame!'

He was braught out of his musing when Mizuki,one of the academy's instructors aproached him..

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?How can i help you?" Said Naruto in his usual tone,not his 'real' one.

"Well,Naruto,I've been thinking,don't you want to be the rookie of the year?" Mizuki said in a fake smile.

'Yeah yeah yeah,I know your lie,those damn smiles,faker than silicone tits!' "And how would this be?" Naruto asked in his 'enthusiastic' tone.

"Well,there's a test that would affect your score,positively I may add,steal the scroll of sealing,and learn one jutsu from it,try at night if I may advise you,and meet me near the training ground 12 at 10 p.m.!" 'And I'll finally rid the village from you,demon!' Said/thaught Mizuki.

"Hum,ok,deal." 'Yes,swallow it!Swallow the bait you little fucker!' Said Naruto brightly,while his thaughts were definetly dark!

Instead of trying at night,Naruto waited for Mizuki to go away,only to shunshin to the Hokage's office...

* * *

Timeskip,10 p.m.,clearing near training ground 12...

Naruto grinned "Finally,I got it,now,I can get what i want to!"

"NARUTO,WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Yelled Iruka at the newly graduated genin.

"Well,Iruka-sensei,if I were you,I'd be prepared for a little battle up ahead." Naruto exclaimed in his real,nutral voice,before...

A fuma shurinken wwent straight to them...

"Finally,Mizuki-teme,what did you want to say?"

"I know why everyone in the village hates you,Naruto!" Exclaimed the traitor.

"Don't Mizuki,it's forbidden!" Warned Iruka.

"The reason is,that you're the kyubi." Mizuki yelled maniacly,before,he was surprised by Naruto's reaction...the boy just laughted!

Iruka seethed with rage,before he yells at Mizuki some words that will hunt him,in his last minute,that's it...

"Naruto was never the fox,he's the jail you idiot,you're a damn shinobi,why don't you distinguish the kunai from it's holster?" Iruka asked enraged,before Naruto stop laughting and reply to Mizuki in a very cold tone the last words the traitor will ever hears...

"Really?I am not,and this is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard,oh,by the way,I know already,I talk to him,however,I think maybe I should beware from my surrounding,if I were you,boom!" Naruto said with a very wide grin.

Mizuki found out that Naruto knows exactly how to use explosive notes,no,fuinjutsu,as he tried to move,he found out that he can't,only to hear laughts from everywhere,as the chunin screamed for the last time in his life,Naruto palmed his face,as he saw how gruesome the result of his two newest jutsus.

"I went way overboard,don't you think so,Iruka-sensei,Inu-san?" The boy exclaime,scaring the hell out of his instructor,as he turned,he found a dog-mask wearing jonin.

"Naruto,I'm really proud of you,you came a long way after those eight years,don't you think so?" The jonin asked,only for the boy to smile and nod,then,he turned to Iruka.

"Well,yeah,I think so,i honestly thank Iruka-sensei for trying and save my future shinobi career,despite the loss of two of my dreams in the same day,but this is life,you can never get all what you want,can you?" Naruto said with a huge hint of...sadness,almost crying,almost,if his tears didn't dry out when he knewed about his parents,and...living family.

Kakashi sighed "Listen,Naruto,whoever are the teams,I swear upon the Hatake's name I'll take you as either aprentice,either student,whatever happens happens!"

* * *

The next day,Konoha's cemetary...

Naruto entered the graveyard,walked in complete silence,sad,hurt,angry,in short,a turmoil of emotions were locked inside him...

"Hey mom!" He said as he layed Mizuki's hitae-ate near her grave "I think maybe I'm completely wrong in my whole life,I mean,how am I supposed to know?I hav only a very few people that i like,and I may join you protecting them!"

Unknown to him,a certain bluenette was there,listening to him...

"I know it's funny,I'm now twelve years old,yet,maybe I am the most mature person in this village,I mean,Asuma smokes like a chimeny,Kurenai,well,she still drinks,Anko,well,is still Anko,Kakashi-nii-chan,well,you can say he still reads that book,Genma still chew on that senbon,Hayate is still sick as hell,Gai still as...beign Gai as usual!"

Hinata felt a pure wave of sadness,she surely can relate to him.

"I'm still the same Kaa-chan,I'm still single,well,I'm still a coward is more acurate,as I never talked to that pretty girl I told you about,I,I've got a new dream,Kaa-chan!"

"Sad,isn't it?" Asked Kakashi who looked at Naruto,he can practically hear his little brother figure speech to no one in particular.

"Well,Kaa-chanI'm sorry,I know that your dream was to become a Hokage,but,I don't think this village will ever accept me,hell,if there's a single girl that loves me,Uzumaki Naruto,it'll be a miracle I bet!"

Hinata had almost yelled 'I love you,Naruto-kun!' only to find that she can't do it.

"Well,at least I've got my precious person,although I know we won't get married,I'm happy that one of my friends,actually,my very first friend,is the girl that I love,Hinata-chan,however,I'm sure that she view me only as a friend,I know Kaa-chan,i know! *sob* I know,but i just can't do it,she's the only bond that i don't want to break,no matter what,even if I end up as the last Uzumaki ever,I'm sorry,I know that *sob* you allways wished me to have some kids *sniffle* I know that you allways wanted me to realise my dreams,I know,but,i just can't do it,Hinata-chan is a very special girl,whoever will be her husband,he's the luckiest man alive,she's a very,very special girl!"

Hinata's tear welled her cheeks,as much as she wanted to hug Naruto and thank him for all his kind words toward her,she was still afraid she'd hurt him.

"But i got also my friends,Shikamaru and Choji,you know,beign the closest,also,Sasuke,I can relate to him,somehow,if he wasen't so damn arrogant,also,Kiba,Shino,although I still don't know enaught about Shino,I can relate to him,about the other girls,Ino is,well,somehow like a twin sister to me,I know she may be a bit loud and shallow,but still kind,and I know that she can be a good teammate,finally,Sakura,our top kunoichi.I know,Kaa-chan,I know,you,DAMN IT!"

Hinata almost yelped in fright that Naruto had discovered her,however,she saw he's still completely thinking what he wanted to say next,but she wasen't prepared,not one bit...

"Kaa-chan,if I have one wish aside to meet you,and Tou-chan,it'd be that I get Hinata-chan as my girlfriend,and maybe future wife,I know,Kaa-chan,but she's,well,the closest Kunoichi to you,I mean,she's strong,loyal to a fault,and,she's never shy from hardwork,although,she's completely shy,I wish I can do something about it,but I will make sure from one thing : either her team respect her,either I'll send them to the hospital for a good couple of years,Amen!"

Hinata was now crying,from the turmoil her secret,or no so secret,crush was living in,the boy is completely hurt,in short,his life was,well,hell on earth,she became his friend when he became eight years old,but she never knewed how much it meant for him,no one could've guessed.

"I know,Kaa-chan,why am I pursueing a girl that most likely will never get married to?Why am I loving the one girl that most likely will never get married to someone she loves?Well,Kaa-chan,I honestly don't know,maybe because she saved me,from myself,I actually have no idea,but I'm sure that,well,who ever she loves,I'll make sure she'll end up with,even if I have to lose the only dream I have for her sake,I won't regret anything,Kaa-chan,Kakashi-nii-chan once told me that,our clan,lived with no regret,that's what I'll do,even if it may completely kill me,I won't have a single regret when I die dattebayo!"

"One last thing,Kaa-chan,I've graduate,and,well,I don't know how strong I am,but,for my goal,Am I strong enaught?"

Hinata was stunned again by Naruto's word,as he continued...

"I mean I have but one dream now : help my precious people,and protect them,whatever the cost is!"

Hinata was now drying her tears,truth be told,now she knewed why she loved the whiskered boy : his personality : he's not shallow,thaughtful,loyal to no end,kind,selfless,and many others,although most of girls are repulsed either by the rumors,either by his absolute lack of fashion,Hinata didn't care about it,as she may know very well that physically speaking,Naruto may be one of the hottest guys,well,under that thick jumpsuit,also,he's not ugly,not one bit,he may have just a bit baby fat,however,she dosen't lack it either...

"Ok,I have to go,Kaa-chan,I wish you're proud of me!" He said as a goodbye to his mom's grave.

'She's proud of you,Naruto,just like sensei,that I'm very sure from!' Thaught our favorite cyclopic ninja.

"O-Ohayo (good morning) Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered at her crush.

"Ohayo,Hinata-chan,so,er,what brings you here?" Naruto said in his usual tone.

"W-Well,I,I'm here to v-visit my K-Kaa-chan." she replied,blushing.

"Oh,well,er,I allways wanted to know where,her grave is,so,I can pay my respect sometimes..." He said in a sad tone.

"W-we c-can go,t-together,I-I'll show y-you." Hinata stuttered in reply.

"Ok,I guess." Naruto replied,hiding a bit his embarasement.

* * *

One week latter...

Shikamaru and Choji were talking with each other,specifically,their best friend,Naruto...

"I told you,Choji,I saw him a couple of days ago,and,well,we just played shogi,that's all we did." Said the slacker.

"But if you saw him only a couple of days ago,then,where he've been?" Choji asked.

"Who knows,when I saw him last time,he told me that,he's not sure if he's strong enaught to protect whoever his teammates are,if I can take a guess,I say he've been training non-stop." Shikamaru answered his best friend.

"I'm not surprised there,but for some reason,Naruto isn't the top student,but a close second,what do you think,Shikamaru?" Choji again asked,as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Because they're all Idiots,if you ask me,I know Naruto-kun enaught to say that he's definetly one of the kindest souls in this village,I don't know why they hate him,but they're all wrong!" said nonother than the Hyuga heiress.

"Well,he's troublesome,but in the best possible way." replied the Nara.

"You got that right Shika!" answered the subject of the discussion.

"Naruto,since when you know shunshin no jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

"Since before I get into the academy,appart knowing the future heirs,nothing good happened,appart also our bonds and time together,which I really apreciate dattebayo!" replied the whiskered genin graduate.

As they took their seats,Naruto pointed to Sasuke's two greatest fangirls that there's TWO empty seats,not just one,before he went into meditation,before he smiles a very sly one "Guys,Iruka-sensei is close!"

True to his word,not even seven seconds latter,the scared chunin got in,much to the amazement of the whole class,as Shikamaru smiled and muttered "Troublesome blond!"

"Ok,congratulation on passing the test class,but,why are you looking at Naruto like that?Is there's something strange about him?" Iruka asked as he didn't understand what's going on.

"Well,I told them that you're almost here,Iruka-sensei,and they didn't understand why I wasen't mistaken I guess?" Naruto replied questening,sardonecly.

"Hum,well,why don't you ask a jonin about this?Anyway,each three of you will be putted in a team of three genin and a jonin sensei,so,starting now,I will announce the teams,team1...teal seven,Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru,your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto grinned ear to ear when he heard this,only for his mood to become completely gloomy when he heard of the rest of the teams...

"Team eight,Abureme Shino,Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura,your jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." At this Naruto looked at Shino,before throwing a note at the Abureme,who opened it,only to throw another note to his friend.

"Naruto,stop misbeheaving!Anyway,team ten : Inuzuka Kiba,Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji,your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma!" Naruto palmed his face at this before saying "Really,two teams will fail,but not our team!" Iruka twitched at this "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as he pointed to Sasuke,Sakura and Ino "Those three will doom their team,I mean,Choji and Kiba are pretty nice friends,but Shino is doomed,if his team won't pass,I think I'll talk to any jonin to take him as an aprentice,as for Ino,well,she's not lacking potential,not as much as Hinata-chan,but still,if she won't put her priority right,she's doomed as I would be to never reach her full potential!" Naruto explained,As now the whole class,or almost,were radiating anger,only to be silenced when Naruto used his legendary 'demon face' on them!

"Ok,now then,I know konoha enaught,I think I'll go and get those useless slackers of sensei wanna be!" Hinata was stunned by this.

"Naruto-kun,what do you mean?" She asked,before her crush reply in a sight.

"Asuma is like a Nara,well,I won't be surprised if he is,Kurenai lacks experience in elemental ninjutsu,Genma is not that bad,neither Ibiki is,but truth be told,I can beat them in a gauntlet,and still have enaught stamina to complete the training,unless you're name Maito gai or Hatake Kakashi,you're not strong enaught compared to yours truelly!" Naruto exclaimed and explained at the whole class.

"Troublesome,what about Anko-san?" Said Shikamaru,surprising the whole class,only for Naruto to get angry as half of the class start to gossip.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WELPS!If I want to,I'll take each and everyone of you down within a minute,but alas,none of you is worthy enaught,you all hear gossips,not caring about knowing people,if I have to take a mission,I'd rather be with Anko than half of your snoty candy asses!" Naruto replied,angry at those who gossips about people and talk in their back.

"Iruka-sensei,I don't know about those guys,but I rather visit my team's sensei,right now!" Before anyone say a word,Naruto was in the Hokage's tower,only to hear Kurenai and Asuma a bit angry at Kakashi.

"I'm serious Kakashi,why you decided to break the Ino-Shika-Cho trio?" said Asuma.

"Well,excuse me Asuma,but there's allways the saturdays and sundays,they spent those couple of days training on their formations,but I asked Hokage-sama a favor,and he gave it." answered the jonin.

"Ok,why don't I have Hinata nor Kiba?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh come on,Sakura have the potential to be the next genjutsu mistress,beside,I'll tell you about my team's training time so you can help Hinata,and Sasuke have a familiar cat IF he will be,well,a bit less arrogant!" Kakashi answered.

"Hello!" Said Naruto in a singing tone "Just want to tell you if you stopped your bickering,your teams are ready!" He said as he dissapeared in a plume of smoke.

Both Kurenai and Asuma didn't understand anything until the camera flashed,and Naruto appeared grinning "Your faces are...priceless!" He said playfully "If you don't want me to show this to each and every genin team,follow me to the academy!" As,again,he dissapeared ina plume of smoke.

One minute latter,Naruto was allong the new teams,grinning from ear to ear "Oh I love it when my plan comes together!"

Asuma immidiatly said to Naruto "give me that camera!" Naruto throwed a camera to him,much to the protest of Kakashi,as now Naruto gave a scroll to the copy cat,grinning,Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Ok,team seven,on the roof in five minutes!" He said before he leave in a swirl of leaves,only for Naruto to excuse himself and his teammates and grab them both before dashing to the wall...and walk on it like a walkpath!

* * *

On the roof...

Kakashi was amazed that Naruto appeared from the wall,litteraly before jumping with his two comrades and land as silently as a damn cat,despite the weight,and the protest of a certain Nara.

Kakashi could only chuckle before he he flashes an eye-smile.

"Ok,since I don't know you,I think we need a little introduction."

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome,why don't you start sensei?"

"Oh,I am Hatake Kakashi,I don't feel like telling my like and dislikes,I have many hobbies and I have a dream." 'Which is to help you three realise yours!' "Ok,laddies first."

"H-hi,I am H-Hyuga Hinata,I like cinnamon buns,training,and my younger sister,also...I dislike crabs a-and shrimps,the caged bird seal,and fighting against my little sister,m-my hobby is pressing flowers,and training,my dream is to stop the caged bird seal,to unify the Hyuga clan,and to,to marry the boy I like!"

Kakashi noticed her glance toward Naruto,and his utter gloomy aura when he heard Hinata's dream 'Oh,this is gonna be fun!' he thaught sarcasticly "Ok,ponytail,you're next!"

"Troublesome,my name is Nara Shikamaru,I like passing time with my friends,I hate hard work and boiled eggs,my hobby is to sleep,watching clouds,and playing shogi,my dream is to retire as a chunin,marrying a woman that's neither a beauty neither ugly,having a daughter then a son,and die in my wife's arms of old age!"

Kakashi was amazed by the utter lack of drive of Shikamaru,and Naruto was now thinking how he's gonna make his friend's life a living hell,until Kakashi adressed his "Whisker marks,introduce yourself!"

"Uzumaki Naruto,I like just the few people I have as friends,I dislike,and hate,well,I'm still writting the whole list,my Hobbies,well,trainning,pranking,and watering plants,any problems?Anyway,as for my dreams,today they're officially shattered now,so,the closest thing I have as dream is to protect my precious peoples,and waiting for death to take me away from this hell we call life!"

Shikamaru felt a bit of sadeness,Hinata felt a wave,if not waves of sadness wash over her,Kakashi felt a lot of guilt 'Naruto,they're proud of you,but,what can I tell you to make you feel better?' The one-eyed jonin thaught sadly.

"N-Naruto-kun,w-why y-your dreams are shatterd?" Hinata wanted to help her crush.

Naruto sighed "Nothing important,Hinata-chan!"

"Alright team,I was planning to make the test tomorrow,but I think we need to go and share a lunch,my treat,so,where do you want to go?" Kakashi asked,trying to rise their mood.

"Ichiraku Ramen,if Shika and Hinata-chan don't have any problem?" Naruto replied immidiatly,much to his astonishment,his two teammates noded.

* * *

One hour later,training ground 3...

"Well,since you three are well fed,let's try our survival training,see those two bells?Try to take them from me,within,let's say an hour,when I say start,come at me with the intent to kill,now,in fifteen minutes,I'll say start!" Kakashi said,waiting for his team to make any debate or decision,however,he was stunned as he saw Naruto looking at him,while both Shikamaru and Hinata pass a papper to each other,while Naruto made a kage bunshin,his Kage bunshin was whispering to his future comrades,before he dissapear,and for Naruto to look at his sensei "We're ready!"

"In this case,ready?Come at me with the intent to kill,steady?Start!"

Kakashi was stunned as Naruto was still in front of him,grinning "Well,I can't do that,I won't kill you sensei!" The silver haired man sighed "Don't worry,I promiss you I won't hold back!" Naruto grinned "So,tactic one?" He asked "Taijutsu!" Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile,the real Naruto was with Hinata and Shikamaru "Ok,so,when he's distracted,Hinata-chan,you lunch'em,Shika,you capture him,is that understood?" His two teammates noded "Good!"

Kakashi was amazed by Naruto's skill in taijutsu,he was holding back,of course,but his student was able to give him a run for his money,before the blond says "Tactic two,Ninjutsu,boom!" before he explodes,taking Kakashi by surprise.

"From the right!" The copy cat exclaimed as he dodged a volley of senbon,he was able to dodge all of them but one or two,but he was stunned as his chakra were disrupted 'Chakra laced senbon?' Before a bluenette attack him with a barrage of jyuken strikes,he was,of course,dodging,however,he was smilling behind his mask,before the girl was replaced by Naruto who was holding a rasengan in his arm "Surprise!" he said,before Kakashi was able to jump away,snatched the last senbon from his thigh,his hands blurred in handseals before "Doton : Doryuheki!(earth style : earth wall!)" as the wall errupted,it was far from Naruto who lunched a chakra arm at the wall,shaterring it,before Kakashi jump away,only to hear "NOW!" From the blond genin,as he found himself unable to move,and Shikamaru says "Kagemane,success!" Naruto immidiatly grabed the two bells,before he throw one to Hinata,and put the last in Shikamaru's pocket.

"Kakashi-sensei,if you want to fight,I'm your obstacle,they still have a reason to live,I don't!"

"No need to,Naruto,you three...pass,and with flying scores!" Kakashi exclaimed with his eye-smile.

"Now,see this monument?Here's the names of the fallen heroes,but I want you three to allways think about this : those who break the rules are trash,but those who abandone their comrades are worst than trash!"

Naruto smiled at this 'He still got it!' "Ok,am I needed?" When he saw everyone shake his head,he sighed "Then I am not strong enaught!" He answered,sad about the fact he've got no one interested.

"N-no,N-Naruto-kun,if y-you w-want..." Hinata sttutered.

"Well,as troublesome as it is,I think maybe we should go see Ino and Choji?They're good time,no?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hum,I think it's ok for me,despite the fact I absolutely need to train more,well,I think it's better to catch up with our friends than...what am I thinking?I mean,I am supposed to be stronger than this,sorry guys,if I let you down!" Naruto said with a shaken tone.

"You didn't my troublesome friend,actually,I was supposed to capture Kakashi-sensei sooner!" Shikamaru answered.

"I-I d-didn't gave K-Kakashi-sensei a run for his money l-like you,N-naruto-kun!" Hinata stamered,again!

"Well,I won't train tonight,but,but,but,if I won't sleep,I will train even harder than before!" Naruto claimed.

"Well,if any of you need my help,what am I saying?Listen,where will you guys meet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yakiniku Q?" Asked Naruto.

"You ain't mistaken,Choji will be there!" replied Shikamaru.

Kakashi noded,before he shunshined away.

* * *

Hokage's tower...

Asuma was the first to speak "Team 10 pass,however,if I say about my teams problem,I say Kiba lacks patience,and ver brash,Choji lacks courage,unless on dire situation,and very kind,Ino is a loudmouth,and lacks physical power!"

Kurenai bit her lips before saying "Team 8 pass,barely,Sasuke is a complete lone wolf,Sakura is an absolte fangirl,I have no idea why she's the kunoichi of the year,but Shino is the one uniting the team,if it wasen't in his honor,I'd never pass them,although,they have potential!"

Kakashi,who just arrived,eye-smiled "Well,team 7 pass with flying scores : Shikamaru's only weakness is his lack of drive,although,skills wise,I say mid-genin,Hinata's only weakness is her lack of self-confidence,although she attacked me with no hesitation,finally,Naruto!" He stoped for a long enaught time.

Asuma snorted "What?He's the bane of the team?" Kakashi snorted in chuckles "No!"

Kurenai ssighed "He have a great stamina but no skills?" Kakashi now errupted in laughts before he answer their question.

"He was holding back and yet I couldn't beat a clone of his in taijustu,ninjutsu wise,Naruto is...well,let's say have the power of a jonin,easily,when he dosen't hold back!" This was not the answer that anyone expected!

Asuma recovered first "You can't be serious Kakashi,I mean,how old is he?12 years old?"

"Well,he's the second youngest,however,he's much stronger and faster than anyone i know at this age,and he's hiding a lot of secrets,he can use a hijutsu I never saw before!" Kakashi stated proudly!

"So,what's the problem?" Kurenai stated.

"Well,no disrespect,he think that,well,you surrogate little sister loves another boy,and,he feels,devastated,no,he told me today that he's more than ready and happy to die!" Kakashi paused "In short,we'll have a suicidal decoy to deal with each and every day!"

Kurenai sighed "So,what do you think Kakashi?"

"Excuse me,Kurenai,but honestly,I think you should convince Hinata to do something!"

"How am I supposed to know if,he's worthy enaught of her?"

Kakashi,for one of the rarest moments,got angry.

"What did you say?If he's worthy enaught?You got one of the best kids I ever dealt with,he's but a role model,a perfect one may I add,ask Anko,Gai,heck,ask even Ibiki,or the Ino-Shika-Cho previous generation,and you won't believe your ears,now,I need to go,am I dismissed Hokage-sama?"

As Hiruzen noded,Kakashi dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Author note :** Yeah,I know,but Naruto's potential is not exagerated,I mean,he've been training to his limit and beyond for eight,yes,eight years,also,excuse me if I made some spell and grammar mistakes,but hey,I tried my best,I will continue this story whenever I can,I promiss,so,please,review,but if there's any problems,please bear with me,also,my pm is allways open,with that said,Aj out!


	3. Gathering,toward the next level!

**Summary :** Naruto and his friends meets at Yakiniku Q to bond with each other,also,they decided to talk about many subjects,however,some of them are better left ,our favorite orange-claded ninja decides to take his training to the next level,but he's not alone.

 **The gathering of the rookies,toward the next level :**

Naruto sighed,he never planned to stop training,as he answered his own question himself "Shika,Hinata-chan,I'm serious,I mean,I'm sure I am not strong enaught to protect any of you!" Shikamaru sighed while Hinata felt a bit sad.

"Stop beign so troublesome,Naruto,I told you many times that you may be the strongest one of our class,I mean you NEVER lost,technically,in any spar,you had the strongest ninjutsu,taijutsu,and even genjutsu,so stop this troublesomeness!"

Naruto snorted "Troublesomeness?Really,Shika?Oh,and I have ONE genjutsu!"

Hinata mumbled "N-Naruto-kun,I-I asked K-Kurenai-san about it,it's an A-rank!"

"A-rank,B-rank,C-rank,whatever,the point is,this is the ONLY genjutsu I can do!"

"Kokuangyo no jutsu(Bringer of darkness) is the strongest genjutsu I ever heard of so far!" Interfered Shikamaru.

"And what about fuinjutsu,huh?Shika,let's say you don't use any Inton,and Hinata-chan,let's say you don't use any jyuken,how would you feel guys?" Naruto asked,hoping they'll fall into his trap.

"W-we'll f-feel normal,N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered,making the poor boy drop his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine by me,I'll come,but if tomorrow I will be weaker,remember,it's your responsibility!" Naruto exclaimed,playfully.

"Yeah,whatever,by the way,is that team 10?" Shikamaru asked.

"They smell like...barbecue flavored chips,flowers,bugs,a puppy,and a wet dog?" Naruto wondered.

"A w-wet d-dog?" Hinata asked,confused.

"Kiba must've been thrown into a river,as,well,Akamaru's smell is the same,Choji's smell is the same,Ino's smell is the same,and Shino's smell is the same,but,there's no smell of idiocy nor arrogance!" Naruto said the last part innocently,making his teammates chuckle and giggle.

As they aproached,they saw the waiter refusing to let Kiba in...

"I'm sorry again,but we don't allow dogs!"

"If it was a cat,would you allow it?"

"Er,yes?"

"Well,I guarantee you,this is a ninken!"

"But he can't speak!"

"He's a damn pup,Akamaru,can you tell this meannie that he can roll?"

"Bark,bark!"

"Good one,Akamaru,oh and yes,I can understand ninkens too!" Came the voice of Naruto.

"You,we can't allow you!" The waiter exclaimed.

"Oh,I see,everyone,give us space!" Naruto said,before unleashing his demon face jutsu...

"You can't allow me or my friend?Or rather should I say,my burden,huh?But that's ok,guys,let's go to Ichiraku,at least there they know the difference between stray dogs and ninken,also,they know the difference between a kunai and it's holster!" Naruto exclaimed calmly before Ino ask.

"What burden?" She asked.

"Well,I'm sorry,Ino,maybe another day,I guess we need to go somewhere they respect ninjas in it!" Naruto answered.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen...

Choji was amazed,as for once,he never knewed that Ichiraku ramen have...lots of different ramen types,as they gave their orders,they were even more amazed that Teuchi tld them that it's on the house,as a little present for beign genins.

"But no more than ten bowls Naruto!" Teuchi said playfully.

"Oh,this is no fun,just ten bowls?I'm gonna starve to death!" Naruto pouted.

"Starve to death?How many bowl can you eat,Naruto?" Asked Ino.

"I never counted,Teuchi-oji-san,how many bowl is my record?" Naruto asked.

"Well,I'm amazed when he eated about twenty bowl in less than ten minutes,but his official record when,well,he trained a lot,and he eated about...179 bowl in less than one hour!" Teuchi said proudly.

"One hundred seventy nine?Are you even human?" Asked Choji,amazed,as not even the Akimichi can do this.

"It was on my birthday,you know?My jonin aquaintences wanted,for once,to give me a little present,as they treated me on Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto exclaimed in defence.

"W-wow,N-Naruto-kun,y-you're a-amazing!" Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan,although,I'm sure the boy you love is better than me,and,I wish he is,cause you deserve the best person there is!" Naruto said,smiling,but the sadness was caught by Shikamaru.

"Naruto,I...I don't know if I should...nah!" Shikamaru said.

"I know Shika,I know,my real dream was...nevermind guys,by the way,where's Sasuke?And Sakura?" Naruto asked in the end.

"Well,they didn't want to come,why?Because Sasuke decided that training is better than useless bonds as he said,and Sakura immidiatly followed him!" Shino said.

"That explain everything!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh great,another advantage to forehead!" Ino exclaimed,her mood droped.

"Ino-chan,I-I'm n-not sure that S-Sasuke-san will accept her." Hinata said,almost sure.

"Yeah,knowin that teme,I'm positive even if he's kidnaped by a girl,he'd rather die than become her boyfriend!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kiba removed his jacket "At least they accept Akamaru here,thanks Naruto,if it wasen't for you,we'd be out for the searing sun!"

"Troublesome,but Naruto,none of us know anything about you!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Especially your parents." continued Kiba,only for Naruto to lose his composure.

"Sorry everyone,I need to go." Naruto said,hiding his face.

"A-Are you a-alright,N-Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata in concern.

"I'm fine,just,I want to be alone."

As Naruto left,soon,everyone heard some muffled sobs.

"We should've knewed better!" Exclaimed Shikamaru in guilt.

"Hey,I told you I'm fine dattebayo!" Replied Naruto.

"Naruto,I'm sorry,I didn't know!" Said Kiba and Shikamaru in unison.

"Bah,I don't care,but appology accepted,beside,I can only wish they're alive,oh,and they probably know of you guys." Naruto said ina joyfull tone.

"How?" Now,everyone but Hinata asked.

"I visited their graves,duh!" Naruto exclaimed cynicaly.

"Troublesome morbid jokes." Shikamaru complained.

"Righ right right right,let's eat!" Choji exclaimed.

A scant second latter,Naruto said "Seconds!" much to the amazement of everyone,but Hinata who said "Seconds!" a little latter.

"If I didn't know them,I'd say my teammates are a perfect couple,Choji!" Whispered Shikamaru to Choji.

"By the way,Hinata,who's the boy you love?" Said Ino.

"W-well,h-he's a very special o-one,a-and he's the s-strongest one o-of us!" She said embaraced!

"Who's the strongest one of us,Shikamaru?" Choji asked Innocently.

"My troublesome teammate!" The Nara answered,he definatly had enaught.

"No way,this is a lie,Shika,I thaught I'm you friend,even you lie to me?" Naruto answered,a bit angry,but mostly saddened,and,felt betrayed!

"Well,normaly I'd say it's not true,but even Akamaru told me he will NEVER finght you,Naruto!" Said Kiba.

"The logic says that,Naruto,why?Because your chakra is...scary,if you control even 1% properly,I'd rather fight anyone else!" Shino said!

"Naruto,remember our wrestling match?You won,clear and simple!" Choji said,trying his best to hold his friend.

"Matter of fact none of us defeated you before,this is just..." Shikamaru paused.

"Let me guess,Shika,troublesome?" Naruto answered.

"Yes!" The Nara answered.

"N-Naruto-kun,I-I'm s-sorry i-if I c-couldn't t-tell you be-before!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well,er,no problem,Hinata-chan,but,well,the question is,am I good enaught?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Oh come on Naruto,I know for a fact that Hinata here loves you,not only have a crush on you you baka!" Ino said in mock irritation.

"Well,honestly,I don't know,I mean,when I'm strong enaught,then,well,maybe...I dunno now,but the answer is,whoever the man you'll love by then,I'll be happy for you,Hinata-chan!" Naruto told his first and best friend.

"Oi,Hinata,if I were you,I won't put this matter to cold for more than a year." Advised Shikamaru in a whisper.

Ino grinned "At least we'll have two love birds before it's too long,but Naruto,we're oly twelve now!"

"Says the kunoichi whose on diet and dosen't exploit her potential!" Naruto said in full sarcasm.

Kiba then turned to Shino "by the way,Shino,it's hot today,no?"

"I'm not allowed to remove my jacket!" Shino said stoicly.

"Well,Hinata-chan,why don't we,well,remove our jackets?I mean,today is very hot." Naruto exclaimed before revealing his physic...

"Holy...!" Ino exclaimed,gazing Naruto's bulged arms,chiseled chest and four-packs abdomen.

However,Naruto soon did something Hinata allways do when she removed her jacket,he...fainted with two streams of blood erupting from his nose!

"It's official,Hinata,no troublesome competition for you!" Shikamaru said much to the chuckles and giggle of his classmates,and the blush of a certain Hyuga.

Five minutes latter,Naruto was mumbling incoherent words,among them 'Angel','in heaven','real beauty',much to the embarassement of Hinata.

"Now I'm sure you're the first one who'll have a boyfriend,Hinata!" Said Ino to her now closest friend,it's no secret that ever since Sakura broke her friendship with Ino,the girl was devastated,despite the fact she hides it,however,Hinata was the first girl who tend her hand to Ino,and the girl almost immidiatly accepted,however,they never expected that their friendship would bloom very fast!

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata said in embarassement.

"Don't be shy,beside,Naruto is a wonderful friend,he actually,beated a lot of boys who mocked me and were older than me!" Choji said smilling.

"Choji-kun!"

"And he respected me,never saw me but his friend,was never disgusted by my clans...unique jutsu,but he found it cool!" Said Shino.

"Shino-kun!"

"Hinata,both of you are lucky,you know that?" Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Troublesome,Hinata,you got this,just,try to be closure and he's yours!" Shikamaru said 'Sorry,Naruto,but I'd rather have you prank me for a full year and be happy than never pranking me and be miserable,beside,you like watching clouds with me!' Thaught the Nara!

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata said in embarassement.

"We all support you,Hinata,beside,our parents said that...Naruto isn't bad one bit!" Ino tryed to push her friend.

"I-if y-you a-all s-say so!" Hinata blushed.

"There you are,our cute genins,what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi greeted before he panics.

"Well,Kakashi-sensei,Hinata happened!" Shikamaru answered.

"Oh,I see,well,congratulation,Hinata,so,er,you two are now...?" Kakashi asked oonly for the Hyuga to shake her head.

"Oh,I see,well,mind if your senseis join?" Kakashi asked only for Teuchi to nod before he gave them three additional stools and a pliable wooden table.

As the senseis took discussion,Naruto silently told his friends to pay attention,only to feel saddened when he heard about a team draft latter...

"Really?A damn draft?Among all things?" Naruto asked in anger,actually,his eyes shifted between blue and red.

"Well,honestly,I don't know,but there's the Ino-Shika-Cho trio,the tracking unit,and the assault unit!" Asuma said.

"Listen,and listen carefully,if I'm going to be on the same team than the devoted fangirl and mr arrogance,then you better prepare two coffins and two shrouds!" Naruto said in anger.

Kakashi sighed "About that,Naruto,I'm sorry!"

"Kakashi-sensei,you...accepted?" Naruto said in a betrayed tone.

"Don't blame Kakashi,he didn't agree,actually,it was his word against the council!" Kurenai said in defence.

"Oh,I see,guys,I had fun actually,but now,I'm feeling sick!" Naruto said in a blunt tone,before he went out,and soon,the sound of someone...throw his guts out was heard,and they felt a rising killing intent,but suprisingly,it was...Hinata!

"Sorry,but I'm going after Naruto-kun,I'm not going to let him alone!" She said angry.

"Troublesome,well,thank you Teuchi-san for the meal,and thank you,senseis,for spoiling it!" The Nara heir sais sardonecly.

Soon,only the jonin senseis were left,as they now regretted breaking the news to the blond jinchuriki.

Speaking of him,Hinata used her byakugan to locate him,training in the training ground,well,more like smashing tree trunks and stumps to firewood then hitting them.

"Argh,I can't stomach those two,let alone teaming with them?Damn,why my life is so unfair?I just got my two best friends in the same team just to lose them?Man,this is just,ARGH!" He yelled in anger,smashing his fists,elbows,shins,forearms,knees and feet ina barrage of violent strikes,before saying..

"Warm ups are over,now,if I won't master this,I'm definetly doomed!" He said as he covered his arms and legs in Raiton chakra,and hitting even harder,oblivious to Hinata's presence.

'Naruto-kun,you're more than worthy of any girl that know you enaught,hihihi!' Hinata said mentally,as she observed her crush,however,like allways,the promiss of a mute never gets out from his chest,and so is Hinata's observings of her crush,and future...lover!

* * *

The next day,Training ground 3,8 a.m.

Shikamaru was lying on his back,watching clouds,Hinata was asleep,and Naruto...well he didn't make it...yet!

'I can't believe that for once I'm here before Naruto of all people,whatever his training was,it must've been ridiculous!' Shikamaru thaught,before he hears a sound "Ohayo,Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ohayo Shikamaru,have you seen Naruto?" The Nara shook his head 'no'.

"I don't know how to tell you,but in six monthes,just after the chunin exam,the team draft will occure!" Kakashi informed.

"Troublesome,Kakashi-sensei,how will you,break them appart?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well,I don't know,honestly,but I know Hinata won't have a very big problem,however,Naruto will rise hell,definetly,if I can find him a better sensei,then maybe he won't get that angry!"

"Oh,I see,well,I think there's only one man that qualify,no offence,Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru said.

"Don't tell me a sannin?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactemundo!" replied Shikamaru.

"Well,here's our subject of speaking!" Exclaimed Kakashi.

"Hola mi profesor de mi hermano!" Greeted Naruto.

"Hey,wait a second..." Said Shikamaru.

"You speak spanish?" Asked Kakashi "Since when?"

"Eh,I just wanted for once to greet you like this,but,I can't learn the language,unfortunatly!" Naruto sighed,demorelized!

"Come on,beside,what about the nosebleed,Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in a sly tone.

"What?If I can't have a nosebleed when looking at the girl I love,then at who...!" Naruto clamped his mouth with his hand,as he fell right into Shikamaru's trap.

"See?I told you,Kakashi-sensei!" Said Shikamaru victoriously.

Naruto,from his part was mortified,before he grits his teeth,and lunching an array of chakra chains at his teammate and sensei,much to their surprise and terror,before he chase them with fury,a rasengan in each of the four chakra arms while yelling "GET OVER HERE!"

Kakashi knewed already that Naruto is no genin,only by age,but skill wise,he's definetly a chunin,if not a jonin!

"Naruto,that's enaught!" Kakashi ordered.

"Say this to anyone,and both of you are dead meat!" Said Naruto while his pupil took a slitted form.

"Ok,we swear!" Said both Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Good,because I have a good reason why not!" He said with authority 'Because Hinata-chan's clan are grade A assholes to no end!' He said mentaly the answer.

"By the way,Shikamaru,how's your family?" Naruto asked smilling.

"Troublesome as allways!" replied the Nara.

"I guess he meant great?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yeah,that's exactly what he means!" Naruto answered,as he knows his friend's language.

"Troublesome smartass blond!" Said Shikamaru,much to the laught of his teammate.

"Unsufferable lazy bum!" Naruto said with chuckles,as he soon laught with Shikamaru.

"Ok,now we're ready,I guess we need to start our first exercice,tree walking!" Kakashi said to his three students.

Naruto walked to a tree,and continued to walk upward and underneath a branch,before spinning and walk upward,again,to the top of the tree,before hurtling to the ground and shifting his position,like a monkey or an ape,grabed a branch and swinged to another branch before he stuck to it with his feet,like he had glue in his boot's sole,before grinning.

"So,was it cool?" He asked Kakashi,who noded "Not bad!"

"Ok,the key is to balance your chakra in your feet's sole,as it's the hardest place to gather chakra on it,however,too much chakra the bark explode,too little and you won't stick to the tree!" Kakashi explained,however,the whole team was astonished,when they saw Hinata was able to do it,not only on her first try,but also to couch underneath the branch meanning only her toes were sticking to the tree!

"Am I good enaught,Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Wow Hinata-chan,you are...just awesome,amazing,sensational!" Yelled Naruto with excitement.

This did it for the poor girl's concentration,as she fell to the ground,only to fall,actually,in Naruto's arms,and...faint!

Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome' before he walked upward about ten feet and drop down.

"There there Sensei,I'm tired!" Shikamaru said,as he laid down,he was hit by a water baloon so cold,he lost his breath for several moments!

"What did I told you about slacking?" Kakashi mock asked.

"Troublesome,I have a good control,sensei!" Shikamaru retorted.

"Maybe,but you need to improve your stamina,you too,Naruto,so,put your girlfriend down,and start working!" Kakashi ordered.

"Er,and me who trained myself to the bones yesterday!" Naruto said.

"Oh come on,this is perfect Naruto,for once you can train your reserves!" Kakashi exclaimed in an eye-smile.

"It won't work!" Naruto said,sadly.

"But your control will be better,and Shikamaru,if you won't slack,trust me,you'll thank me one day." Kakashi said in an eye-smile.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei,this training would be too troublesome!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Maybe,but I don't want my cute little gennins to stay weak!" Kakashi eyesmiled again when saying this!

"You think Hinata-chan and Shikamaru weak?" Naruto roared.

"Honestly,yes,compared to a chunin from Uzu,they're dead before they know it!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Damn,meaning I'm not worthy to be their teammate,huh?" Naruto said in a sad tone.

"No,you're the best teammate to ANYONE,even me included!" Kakashi said trying to erase his doubt.

"I...I'm not sure!" Naruto ansxwered "But I'm sure from one thing,if this will help me not to lose any of my precious people,then I'm in!" Naruto said with a loud roar.

* * *

Hours latter...

Both Shikamaru and Hinata were panting in utter exhaustion,as their dynamo of a blond teammate and best friend was still training like a shark on steroids (i don't want to know,no kidding!) and to add insult to injury,he was doing so with hundreds of clones!

"Kakashi-sensei,N-Naruto-kun's s-stamina is not like I thaught!" Hinata said first.

"Well,he's very close,maybe another hour or so!" Kakashi answered.

"Another hour?We couldn't move for an entire hour,and he's doing this times and times again!" Shikamaru said in amazement.

"Well,I think I got an idea,Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi said.

As his clone appeared,Kakashi sighed "Why don't we play shogi until our hyperactive friend run out of gas?"

One hour latter,all the clones Naruto created dissapeard in a plume of smoke,as he panted,and fell to the ground,finally exhausted.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelped in concern.

"I'm *pant* ok *pant* Hinata-chan *pant* just *pant* a little *pant* winded!" Naruto replied,panting every word.

"Stop beign so troublesome,here,drink!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a bottle of water,which was empty within a second!

"By the way,Kakashi-sensei,is it full moon tonight?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Well,yes it is!" Kakashi answered.

However,he noticed Naruto's panic attack,as he tried,to no avail,to rise up,only to fail.

"N-Naruto-kun,w-why you're scared?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Well,I'll tell you one day,but let's call it a day!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Troublesome,Naruto,tomorrow you'll play shogi,Kakashi-sensei is good,well,he's one of the best shogi players I know,better than Asuma-sensei but worst than dad that's it!" Shikamaru said smirking,much to the ire of Kakashi.

"Hinata,let's go home!" Said Kurenai,who had just finished training her team,but Kakashi noticed her...slight irritation.

"Something that mutter Kurenai?" Asked the one-eyed jonin.

"Well,a lot,Sasuke is still as arrogant as ever,and Sakura is still,as useless as ever!" Kurenai said with slight irritation.

"Well,every one have his default,but,we should try and help them overtake them!" Kakashi said.

"You have no complain about your team,Kakashi?" She asked,hoping to know.

"Well,Naruto is,he still underestimate himself,a LOT I may add!" Kakashi said with a sigh "As for Shikamaru,well,he's just a little bit lazy,and Hinata,well,she's allright,except from some self confidence issues,if I have it my way,I'll unleashe Naruto onto someone very soon!" Kakashi said with an evil chuckle!

"Well,why not tonight,Kakashi-sensei?Or any full moon night?" Naruto said with a huge irritation in his tone.

"Eh,you know why not?" Kakashi asked "But I'll give you a consolation prize : I'll treat you to all you can eat fish dishes!" Kakashi said eyesmilling 'One thousand ryo well spent,if you ask me!'

Naruto grinned at this "Hinata-chan,Shikamaru,Kurenai-sensei,want to join us?" He asked innocently,however,he was saddened when they excused their selves,Shikamaru had to join his father's teammates to coordinate a training schedule,and Kurenai because Hinata have to go back home.

Kakashi was about to deny Naruto,then he thaught about an angry,hungry,and bloodthirsty jinchuriki,it was NOT a good idea!

* * *

The next day...

Naruto was the first to arrive to the training ground,however,he had two nightmares that...scared him almost to death,literaly!

The first nightmare he saw was both Shikamaru and Hinata,pierced by senbons,and that,he...lost it,everything went dark before he says one thing "I am...in hell?"

The second nightmare was that for some reason,he can't move,also,Hinata had said to a blurry figure that she won't mind protecting Naruto because...she loves him,then,it went dark,before he saw the figure impales Hinata,and after a long blurry dark time he didn't know,he felt his knees weak,that he fell,crying and souting loud "I AM IN HELL!"

Naruto,for his part,couldn't sleep the rest of the night,he was afraid that if he does,he'll lose his first,best friend,and possibly the one girl that could ever love him,he was shaking,he felt that his body's tempurature fall like a stone in the ocean,he felt his teeth click together like he was electrocuted,he felt his heart clench like he dived thousands of feet underwater,he felt death.

"Hinata-chan,what happened to you?What would happens to you?Will I allow it to happen?" Naruto asked himself concerned.

The he did the first logic thing : taking a nap,only for it to last less than thirty minutes.

"At least I won't wait a long time!" He exclaimed,as he felt three familiar chakra signatures,he knows very well!

"Ohayo,hyperactive!" Greeted Shikamaru.

"Ohayo,slacker!" Naruto greeted back.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun,w-why y-your pupils are s-slited?" Hinata stuttered while asking the whikered boy.

"Huh?what you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned about it.

"Hum,maybe it's a side effect from the full moon?" Kakashi theorized.

"Maybe,but,wait a second,I can see much better than anytime before,what does this mean?No wait,I can see in much more details whenever the moon is full,but I never paid it any attention,does this mean what?" Naruto asked no one in particualr.

"You know,Naruto,there's a person that had this ability,when I was young,I don't know if I can tell you or not." Kakashi replied.

"Does this mean...Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,Naruto,Kushina-sensei had this abbility,although only one day or less." Kakashi replied.

"I see!" Naruto exclaimed 'Definetly I need to ask Kurama about it,but not now.'

"So,what?This is cool Naruto,I mean,you have a very strong sense of smell,almost like,I don't know." Shikamaru said,for once not sure.

"Like a freaking T-rex,huh?" Naruto answered sardonecly.

"W-What's a T-T-rex,N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Er,well,when I was young,I had a book about ancient creature called prehistoric beasts,like mammals and dinosaurs..." Naruto answered.

"Well,the T-rex is a dinosaure that can smell better than any nin-ken or Inuzuka for the matter." Continued Shikamaru.

"How did you know?" Asked Kakashi.

"I've readed the very book along Naruto and Choji when we were young,and,well,we liked it,appart from one part..." Shikamaru replied.

"...You mean that,there's a possibility they were the summons of a certain clan,whose name was edited,that lived on an island near Hi no kuni?I don't know,but I know they must be a very powerfull and badass clan!" Naruto continued.

"Anyway,I'll dig into this intel latter,when you three finish our first training in Ninjutsu today!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Finally,Kakashi-sensei,what's the first thing?" Naruto asked.

"Well,Naruto,I know your affinity,unfortunatly,I don't have any jutsu that I can teach you!" Kakashi exclaimed,but his tone was full of...sadness.

"Don't worry,sensei,show me any jutsu you think I can create." Naruto exclaimed while grinning.

"Hum,ok,I think you're ready for this,but let me warn you : I can only supervise your training but nothing more,I'm sorry!" Kakashi exclaimed in a honest tone.

"Nah,that'll be more than enaught for me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok,now,Hinata,Shikamaru,can you two channel your chakra to this papper?" Kakashi exclaimed,while giving them two pappers : one that does have some unknown kanji,the other was completely blank.

"H-Hai,sensei!" Exclaimed Hinata,however,she was stunned as she have actually three affinities : fire as a primary,lightning and water as secondary.

"Wow,Hinata-chan,you're awesome dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Th-Thank y-you,N-Naruto-kun." replied the Hyuga girl,while blushing.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Shikamaru,as his primary affinity was the yin,while his secondaries were fire and earth.

"Shikamaru,I guess you'll need to improve your control,so we can teach you some genjutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So,what am I supposed to do,Kakashi-sensei?" Asked the blond genin.

"Well,I guess it's time for you to master your primary affinity,you accomplished the cutting part,current part,pressure part,now,here,I won't let you go home until you finish memorizing this scroll!" Said Kakashi in a tone that completely refused 'no' as an answer.

"But,Kakashi-sensei,I have but one jutsu in each category you mentioned!" Naruto whined.

"Cut it,I'm serious,you allways complain that you're not strong enaught,what am I,a sannin?" Kakashi exclaimed "Need I to remind you that I have,like you,only ONE jutsu in every category you mentioned?"

"No you don't,but you're no fun!" Naruto pouted,much to the giggle of Hinata and the chuckle of Shikamaru.

"Alright,so,our lesson today is this : mastering youe elemental affinities." Kakashi announced.

"B-but,K-kakashi-sensei,I-I don't think T-Tou-san will allow me..." Hinata announced,sadly.

"Hinata,can I talk with you,privetly?" Kakashi asked,he mentaly sighed,he has to do whatever it takes.

"Y-yes,s-sensi." Hinata replied nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei,why you wanted to?" Naruto asked,trying to hold his ire to no avail.

"Don't worry,Naruto,it's something i need to,so we don't waste talent,can we?" Kakashi asked.

"I see." Naruto said monotenly.

"Beside,I think I will teach all the teams if I have to,better safe than sorry,isn't it,Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student,his favorite one.

"I guess,can I teach my friends sensei?Afted all,I mastered all the element,to a degree." Naruto exclaimed,as both Hinata and Shikamaru were shocked.

"You troublesome baka,this is no small feat,not even the sannin like Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama could do it,and you made it look easy!" Shikamaru scolded his friend playfully.

"What can I say?I have four affinities,one is primary,and three are secondary,beside,whe I said mastered them it is not in an absolute sense,I still utterly suck at handseals!" Naruto explained.

"But still,five elements?Now what?You gonna try mix Inton and Yoton(Yin style and Yang style)?" Shikamaru asked sardonecly.

"Well,er,about that,if you consider my genjutsu Inton,and my Hijutsu Yoton,then,nah,I can't do it yet,Shika,that's why I'm so damn worthless!" Naruto exclaimed in sorrow.

"N-Naruto-kun,y-you m-may b-be o-our a-age,b-but,y-you're v-very strong!" Hinata praised her teammate,happy about this.

"Er,thank you,Hinata-chan,by the way,trust me if I say that Kakashi-sensei is a very awesome instructor,whenever I like it or not!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Ok,Hinata,can i ask you why you don't want to learn elemental ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"W-well,I-i think t-t-tou-s-san w-won't aprove." She answered sadly.

"Naruto,Shikamaru,leave,oh,and Naruto,don't listen,this is a secret between me and your future girlfriend!" Kakashi said amused.

"What you mean by future girlfriend?As if a girl as special as Hinata-chan will ever love someone like me!" Naruto replied loudly,and in a very angry tone.

"Troublesome knucklehead,let's go,if you'll teach me about the exercices,I'll try and get you a powerfull genjutsu when I'll learn it,so,deal?" Shikamaru asked.

"You got a deal,Shika,let's go,and Kakashi-sensei,prepare for a prank war if you do anything inapropriate with Hinata-chan at least,but the most,I let you think about it!" Naruto threatened his sensei before he went with his friend and teammate.

As the two boys went,Kakashi heaved a sigh "Ok,I know you're here,Kurenai,so,don't worry,I'm just trying to tell Hinata something very important,but if she don't mind,you can join!" The silver haired jonin told his comrade who appeared.

"How did you know?" She asked stoicly.

"Well,like Naruto,I can smell better than an Inuzuka,however,he smelled your odor,and told me that you're aproaching with hand language." Kakashi explained.

"Really,Kakashi?Isn't your team over powered?" Kurenai asked.

"Says the woman who have the top three rookies of their graduation class!" Kakashi said sardonecly.

"Anyway,now onto business,Hinata,can I have your permission to talk about your clan?This is not a nice talk,and tend to be very blunt,so,please,if you don't want to hear,tell me so." Kakashi said in a consolating tone.

"I-I d-don't m-ming,Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

"Ok,to put it bluntly,most of your clan are either blind,either the biggest idiots I ever met!" Kakashi said with a slight anger in his voice.

"Kakashi,this is not..." Kurenai said with consern toward her student.

"Kurenai,please,let me continue,it took every fiber of my beign not to jump and plunge a raikiri in her father's heart when I told him about the team,not only he did insult Naruto,who's by the way the greatest prodigy I ever heard of since Shodaime-sama,but also for his utter uncare toward his daughter,but you heard the last part,didn't you,Hinata,Kurenai?" Kakashi said in utter wrath.

"Y-yes,K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said,crying,as Kurenai sighed,and hugged her little sister figure.

"Kurenai,if you want to help training any of my student genjutsu,you're welcome anytime,and if you ever want me to give any advises to any team,they're allways welcome!" Kakashi said with conviction.

"Wow,Kakashi,if you gonna continue this attitude,I may date you!" Kurenai said playfully.

"And I'll die a happy man if you'll do that,at one of my dreams will come true!" He said in an honest tone while eye-smilling.

"K-Kakashi-sensei,y-you r-really love Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yes,but,I didn't know how she'll react,that's why I never asked you out,Kurenai!" Kakashi said honestly.

"Thank you Kakashi,but,I don't know when..." She replied shyly.

"Ok,now,Hinata,do you know why Naruto is allways saying that he's not good enaught?" Kakashi said,in a guilty tone.

"W-why,Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well,the reason is,he allways compares himself to Uzumaki Kushina-sensei all the time,that woman,may Kami-sama rest her soul,was the strongest chunin I ever knewed in my life!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well,Kushina-sensei had learned me a lot about Inton (Yin release),haden't she I would not be known as Konoha's genjutsu misstress!" Kurenai said fondly of her childhood memory.

"K-Kakashi-sensei,is the Uzumaki clan known for their strong ninjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"Well,as far as I can remember,they're better known for two skills : fuinjutsu and kenjutsu,it was rumored that Kushina-sensei had taught Uzuki Yugao and Gekko Hayate their kenjutsu lessons." Kakashi explained "But I remember when I was younger,that she does sometimes point some of my mistakes in holding a tanto to sensei,but I bet if I ever want to give Naruto any present,I'll buy him a sword!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Ok,Kakashi,don't you want to go back to your original subject?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh yeah,thank you Kurenai,between us,Hinata,you have a massive hidden talent that anyone would kill for : your accuracy with a senbon,which,by the way,I find it just...plain genius!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"W-well,N-Naruto-kun suggested that I try senbons based of my throwing." Hinata replied.

"But I want to ask you,would you rather learn medical jutsus,Nature transformation,and throwable weapons,or just use the jyuken in a short to mid range and risk to lose a comrade?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"I-I choose t-to be strong,K-Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed.

"This is great,so,here,read this scrolls attentevely,and when you do the tasks,I may learn you one a great jutsu,if you'll have enaught stamina!" Kakashi said.

"I-I see,Kakashi-sensei,I lack stamina,I.." She saod before he stops her.

"No,you're a great student,but the only one in your class who dosen't have this weakness,is Naruto,but for him to attain your control,he've been burning himself to a crisp each and every day,however,you,Hinata,have enaught chakra to perform a C-rank jutsu many times,which is superb,you know that?" Kakashi asked her finally,trying to boost her morals.

At least it worked,before the girl decide to learn how to master her three affinities.

* * *

Meanwhile,Shikamaru just finished his first exercice : making a leaf burn with his own chakra,which was easy,half because this Nara is a genius,half because of the advices of his Uzumaki friend.

"Good job Shikamaru,it took you only ten minutes to do it,it took me about 2 hours!" Naruto said with a pout.

"Troublesome,Naruto,we both know you did it about six years ago!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah yeah yeah,and it took me an hour to master the kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said,again pouting.

"Ok,so,what about earth chakra?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well,try to absorb the minerals of this stone first,as for the next level of each,well...I forgot!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Are you sure you are NOT a mini-Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked sardonecly.

"Nah,I don't read Icha Icha novels!" Naruto replied 'Not in public!' He added mentaly.

"Ok,so,er,why don't we join a certain Hyuga?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine,I need to talk to her anyway!" Naruto added.

"By the way Naruto,when will you tell her?" Shikamaru said with a sly grin.

"We're twelve years old Shika,duh!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hum,well,old enough to kill Naruto!" Shikamaru replied,making his friend shut,if only for one second.

"Old enough to drink,smoke,crucify people,kidnap people,sell people,steal,and be hell on earth?A living plague?" Naruto mock asked.

"Naruto,you're definetly more than just troublesome!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Oh yeah,I am unbearable,unsufferable,and unkillable,well,by anyone less than a B-rank anyway!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh,at least you have some self-confidence!" Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Nah,I have self-confidence enough to be alive,enough to know that any enemy you underestimate can be your last enemy ever,enough to know that I am not invincible!" Naruto explained to his friend.

"But you're very troublesome,you know that?" Shikamaru retorted.

"And you're unsufferable!" Naruto replied.

* * *

Next day...

It was exactly the morning,the sky was clear,the birds were chirping,and Naruto was evading the ANBU after a prank he did on pretty much everyone that wronged him last month,as he found out that evading the elite squad of konoha a nice challenge he can enjoy everytime he wanted to...

About a couple of hours latter,as they finally cornered the blond boy,they were yelling in frustration when they found out that it wasen't the real Naruto,but actually,a Kage Bunshin.

Meanwhile,the real Naruto was doing a very borring D-rank mission,with an army of Kage Bunshins,as he didn't want to waste his or his friend's time,only to roll down laughting and holding his sides...

"This is just hilarious,again,the maelstrom strikes and with a fury!" Naruto exclaimed,earning the stunned gaze of his sensei and two friends...

"Nah,just something I learned of now!" He explained,earning a mumble of 'Troublesome!' from Shikamaru,and a giggle from Hinata.

After they finished their training,Kakashi eye-smiled "You know my cute little genins,I'm so impressed with your progressinon,that I decided to introduce to you a gift!"

"Which kind of gifts,Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Well,weapons,so,I'll the perfect weapon for every one of you so if we ever get separeted,we'll remember each other!" Kakashi explained,with a bit of saddness evident in his voice.

"Oh,I forgot,about me,you don't need to,sensei,unfortunatly,I'm not tall enough to..." Naruto said before Kakashi stop him.

"Oh no,you don't say,You better start training,after all,it's your heirloom,your legacy,embrace it!" Kakashi said to his student.

"But a long sword isn't apropriate for me!" Naruto retorted.

"Who said anything about a nodachi?" Kakashi asked.

"Ok,then two katanas will do the trick!" Naruto said,hoping he'll get what he wanted.

"Hum,I don't know,maybe a machette and a scimitar will suit you more?" Kakashi asked again,hoping Naruto will say yes.

"I refuse,if the sword needs futon chakra,then it is not a sword,it's a dull knife!" Naruto exclaimed,however,Kakashi knewed EXACTLY who once said those words!

'Kushina-sensei!' "Fine,but a katana is very hard to wield and to master!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I was trainning in strength and power and not only speed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright,now,Hinata,I'll give you two weapons,your choice : a tanto and a crossbow,or a dagger and a bow!" Kakashi offered.

"W-well,K-Kakashi-sensei,I,don't know!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hum,if you want,I can offer you both,but don't forget to learn about sealing scrolls!" Kakashi adviced!

"About those and explosive notes,I can make them and easily now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Heh,I know you tried fuinjutsu for a couple of years,and I'm sorry if I couldn't focus one it Naruto..." Kakashi said before beign interrupted.

"Don't worry,Kakashi-sensei,I know for a fact that you are not that good,just like me,in fuinjutsu,but don't worry,one day I'll become the best fuinjutsu user that ever lived,and this is not a silly dream,like dating a certain bluenette,or trying to become a Hokage,this is an ambition,so you better believe that dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with utter conviction that he'll succeed in his ambition,he had allways wanted to be fuinjutsu user,the best one,however,appart from sealing scrolls and explosive notes,he couldn't find anyone that's good enaught to use fuinjutsu,so,he decided to improve them,which...worked out after a long enaught time.

"Troublesome,Naruto,about that certain bluenette,who told you that she dosen't have a crush on you?" Shikamaru tried to reason with his friend.

"Hum,because there's no way any girl who's sane enaught to try an date the guy who's completely nuts,who lost all his screws,who's definetly...a psychopath!" Naruto exclaimed happily!

"Well,I guess I'll need two weapons,Kakashi-sensei : a chakra to and a chakra conductive chain!" Exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Eh,and me who wanted to spend my last mission income on something more useful,too bad,but let's go and shop,I know one of my 'eternal rival' student who'll be more than happy!" Kakashi said with disdain.

* * *

The next day...

Kakashi arrived at their usual training ground,two hours early,only to see Naruto snoring loudly,obviously tired,or he haden't returned home,however,he saw a lot of slash marks,something he wondered about for a little bit,then,seeing that it's still way too early,he decided to take a nap too.

Suddently,Naruto opened his eyes,only to see Kakashi's face hidden by his book,he sighed 'Same old Kakashi-sensei!'

"Hey Naruto,wait a second,what happened to the training ground?Got attacked by a pack of bears or what?" Shikamaru greets his friend before he asks him.

"Oh,those slash marks?It's only me training all night long!" Naruto explains.

"Heh,you and your troublesome energy!" Shikamaru compliments his friend secretly.

"Yeah I know Shika,but,er,why you came up so early?" Naruto asks.

"Well,my troublesome mother threwed me out of the bed,said something about cleanning up the house day,what a troublesome woman,ceouldn't I sleep more than ten hours?" Shikamaru complains.

"Ten hours?Wow Shikamaru,I barely sleep more than three most of time!" Naruto exclaims.

"That explains why you're...short!" Shikamaru says bluntly before he regrets deeply his words.

"Short do this shorty do that,I'm sick and tired of this you lazyass!" Naruto yells loudly as he grabs Shikamaru by the collar and spins with him in an astonishing speed.

Then,the blond stops,sighing "Shika,we both know it's insanity to either call Choji fat and to call me short!"

"Sheesh,I was kidding you!" Shikamaru says back.

"Well,I know ok?But it dosen't really matter for me if I'm tall or short,as long as I can protect my precious people,even with my life,I had lived enaught,I don't know when I will die,but what do I live for?A broken dream?A loveless marriage?Or a purposless hopeless life,huh?" Naruto asks his teammate,and especialy,himself.

"Well,about the second,I can tell you that you're wrong,I mean,Hinata likes you-AS A FRIEND!" Shikamaru begun trying to boost his friend's moral,only to be interrupted by him.

"I mean who do you want to convince,Shika?Me or yourself?Look,you're a great friend,one of the few that I have,but I'm sure that a girl like Hinata won't step so low,will she?" Naruto argues,again.

"You're really unbearably troublesome Naruto,you should ask her on the matter!" Shikamaru advises.

"I'll do it,when I'll be worthy of her lazy boy!" Naruto retorts,before his eyes widdens with shock.

He saw his worst nightmare realised : one of his most precious people hurt,precisely Hinata,his first friend,his crush,his best friend,covered in bruises,and she was stumbling,Naruto is maybe one of the strongest persons in the shinobi world,to endure a lot of pain,asaults,lonliness,grief,but this was the one thing he was afraid from the most : one of his precious people hurt!

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled a blood-freezing scream of pure anger,agony,sadness and rage,rage to who hurt his friend,rage toward anyone who dared and put his hand on his most precious person,rage toward the person who was able to restore his smile,even for a bit,he swore once on his mother's grave that he'll never let anyone hurt Hinata on his presence,no matter what price he must pay,and yet...he failed!

"N-N-Naruto-kun,d-don't g-get a-angry f-for m-me!" Hinata exclaims,trying to calm down the potential murderous blond,to no avail,as she saw him draw his two katanas,charge them with electricity to the point that they became more of a twin blades of death that can cut pretty much anything,even steel.

"N-Naruto-kun,i-it w-was m-my t-training,p-please,c-calm down,I-I w-won't f-forgive y-you i-if y-you w-won't!" Hinata chokes as she says those words,but she had no choice.

"Who?" Naruto says in a totaly ice-cold voice that promissed blood,even a whole clan genocide if he'll have to.

"N-Naruto-kun,I-I b-beg y-you,d-don't s-seek r-revenge,p-please,d-do i-it f-for m-me!" Hinata sttuteres again,however,this time,the electricity around the swords died.

"Don't beg me Hinata-chan,ever again!" Naruto says in a broken voice before he sighed in defeat,and cutted his palms with each sword before sheathing them.

"But next time they will go this far,I promiss,you'll be the only Hyuga alive,Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in the coldest tone he ever sais,before he continues "I don't know about you guys,but I can't train with you today,I'm not angry,nor upset,I'm totaly enraged and furious about what happened,Shika,if you want to watch clouds with me,you're welcome,Hinata-chan,if you want to relax,do what you want,I know for a fact that Kakashi-sensei won't mind!"

"Oh I do,my dear student,but about this,I think we need to go and patch our cute bluenette kunoichi!" Kakashi exclaims.

"I agree,let's go Shika,we can watch clouds latter!" Naruto exclaims.

"You're very troublesome to understand,Naruto,but you're the best person who's troublesome,you know that?" Shikamaru flattered his friend.

"Who's not troublesome in your book?" Naruto asks.

"Choji when I don't treat him!" Shikamaru replies.

"Why I am not surprised?" Naruto asks.

"By the way,Naruto,I never saw you this angry before,why you showed this side from you?" Shikamaru asks in curiosity.

"Well,when it comes to my precious persons,I absolutely hate to see them...hurt,even by myself." Naruto replies.

"Oh,I see,Naruto,you're a real friend,and it's troublesome to let you do this alone!" Shikamaru exclaims.

"Do what?" Naruto asks monotonely.

"Avenging a friend of us,you know,yesterday I meat Choji and Ino,as Shino and Kiba decided to talk with each other.." Shikamaru says before stoping himself from reminding Naruto his impeding pain.

"What did they told you,Shika?" Naruto asks hastly.

"Well,they are more than happy to be friends with our team,Kiba and Shino too." Shikamaru saysto his friend.

"Heh,more precious people for me to protect,huh Shika?" Naruto asks happily.

"Well,I guess,also,it means that all of us needs to improve,we need to ascend to the next level,that I'm sure from Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaims with conviction.

"Yeah,we all need to,especially me,even if I may not end up as a Hokage,I need to be strong enough to protect my future team of elite ninjas!" Naruto says with utter confidence.

"Can I know what you're planning Naruto?" Kakashi askes.

"Heh,I quote 'troublesome' to explain my plan today,but when it will come together,then I'll brief all of you!" Naruto replies with boredom.

"And me who hoped to join you one day,taicho!" Kakashi says with a mock salute.

"Hey,you're the taicho now!" Naruto says angerly.

"Nah,you're growing at a terrifying rate,Naruto,I won't be amazed if you surpass Shodaime-sama by your early twenties!" Kakashi says to his first student. (He have NO idea how right he'll be!)

"Don't be foolish,Kakashi-sensei,Shodaime-sama may not be the yondaime Hokage,but he was known as the 'Shinobi no Kami' for his unrivaled skills,Fuinjutsu,Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu,and a mighty Kekkei Genkai to boot!" Naruto says with anger.

"I didn't said you'll surpass him tomorrow,and I know how strong he is,but duh,you know it,I know it,you're probably the strongest ninja by this age,all it remains to you is to improve your skill!" Kakashi exclaims.

"Oh you got one part right,Kakashi-sensei,is that I need to improve my skills,as for my level this age,I doubt that I'm the strongest,I mean,I was never able to defeat you,yet you were ALLWAYS holding back,don't you hold back in our fights,Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto rants to his teacher,who sighs deeply.

'Story of my life,first Obito,now Naruto...wait a second,now I know,Kushina-sensei was...thinking a lot about Obito,since they're so similar in personalities,does this mean?No,I know for a fact that Naruto and Obito can't be related,neither that Naruto can be his reincarnation!' Kakashi went lost in his own thaughts.

"...ashi-sensei?" Kakashi heard his first student says.

"Oh?Sorry Naruto,I got lost in my thaughts?" Kakashi asks himself more than anyone.

"Okay,I guess,about Hinata-chan,where will we patch her up?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know?Were it you or Shikamaru,I would've patched you guys up,but it's not apropriate,since,well,she's a girl." Kakashi replies.

"Hum,I think we need to find Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru advises his team.

Naruto immidiatly caried Hinata bridal style before he snifes the air twice "Follow me guys,I think I found her,oh and Shika,you're a real genius you lazy snake!" Naruto exclaimes before he took off.

* * *

After waking Hinata and patching her up...

"Seriously Kakashi,I never thaught he'd step so low!" Kurenai exclaims seething with anger.

"I know,if I could,I'd let Naruto here handle the situation." Kakashi exclaims,a bit upset that Hiashi still hides like a coward behind the rules of the clans.

"Can I call first dibs,Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks in a very scary and evil tone,complete with the evil smile on his face.

'Definetly I don't want to mess with this troublesome blond!' Shikamaru made a mental note,that he will never forget.

"Unfortunatly,we don't want to cause an incident,Naruto!" Kakashi attempts to calm down his stubborn student.

"Fine,but let's not forget that one day or another,their time will be over,once we climb to the next level!" Naruto exclaims,anger and rage and determination evident in his tone.

"Okay,am I in?" Kakashi asks.

"Depands,on many things I'll think about it,but for not,let's focuse about getting stronger,I have a very bad gut feeling!" Naruto announces.

"Kurenai-san,I'm sure we're doomed,as far as I know,Naruto's gut feelings are almost allways accurate!" Kakashi says with a small hint of terror in his tone.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei,it's not that strong,but still,like,in a few monthes or so!" Naruto axplains to his mentor.

"Great,I don't feel like trianing my team now,I myself need to get stronger!" Kakashi exclaims.

"Great,just great!Kurenai-sensei,is Anko-nee-chan in training ground 44?" Naruto asks the red-eyed woman,who shakes her head 'No.' only for him to smile.

"Awesome,can you do me one little favor?Please teach those two some genjutsus,unfortunatly,I can't learn any one that's..under a B-rank!" Naruto exclaims,in an utterly defeated tone.

"I agree but Nar...oh great!He's gone!Hinata,you think he'll come back?" Kurenai asks her favorite Hyuga.

"I-I don't think so,Kurenai-sensei." Hinata replies.

"I guess we should let him alone,when he'll need us,he'll find us,actually,Kurenai-san,he's the one who smelled you out,litteraly!" Kakashi says,much to the astonished look on his fellow jonin.

'This kid is a natural born tracker even if he dosen't know it,Asuma tried to do the same with Kiba and he failed!' Kurenai was thinking to herself,now she starts to know why Hinata have a crush on Naruto.

* * *

Training ground 44,A.K.A. The forrest of death...

An army of Naruto,litteraly,had arrived a bit earlier,and started to cut a lot of spiders,and burry them under the wood,after the real one had ordered some of them to be the lookout for any chakra signature,to make sure his deepest secret was still guarded.

* * *

 **Author Note :** Yeah I know that I suck at grammar and spelling,I know that I make tons of mistakes,and I try my best to correct them,I'm sorry dear readers if this is way bellow the level,but if I want to be honest with myself,I'm not a native English speaker,thank you everyone for your review,as I never delete any,and if you want to point at my mistakes,know also that my PM is ALLWAYS open,you can discuss with me about the story or real life,and anyone interested to be my beta,you have my thanks,but please if you can send me a pm,I don't mind if anyone point my mistakes and fails,but please,no flames,and thank you,Aj out!


	4. The darkness within us!

**Summary :** Completely frustrated,utterly angry,furious and enraged,Naruto unleashes his wrath,and what a destructive wrath,more than once,also,we can say that our favorite blond genin had unlocked his father's side kekkei genkai,however,he was discovered,but whoever discovered this piece of news,will he be as silent as a grave or as loud as whale?Let's go and find out,also,let's discover a bit about the mysterious past of our favorite knucklehead...

 **Chapter 3 : The darkness within us!**

The forest of death...

The forest of death definetly earned it's name,there's a very deadly ecosystem in the training ground,a diamater of ten kilometers,there's a lot of rumors going about this forest,some says that Hashirama released his anger and rage when he heard of his old friend Madara deeds,some says that this forest is a manifestation of the evil spirits of the forests,some even says that this forest used to be a...graveyard or a burial site before a minor battle Hashirama did,and burried the whole site in the trees,that continued to grow to a towering size,and gives a grim feeling to everyone,no one knows for sure,but one genin dosen't even care anyless!

This genin's name is Uzumaki Naruto,better known as many,many,many bad names,however,whoever have some humanity in his heart and tries to know the kid before judging him,can definetly say that those rumors are all false,except for one : He's really a prankster from hell!

Yes,this young genin is a prankster like no other,also,as his teacher noted,he's a real prodigy,despite many people saying otherwise,he's still a real prodigy like no other.

However,like any prodigy,no one can thing like he does usually,between his unrivaled stealth skills that he developed over the years,the powerful ninjutsus he was able to learn,and the taijutsu skills that can easily keep pretty much anyone at bay,thanks to it's complete unpredictibility,anyone can easily say that he's not any normal kind of shinobi,but a living walking killing machine that can easily be unleashed on anyone that's misfortuned enough to cross his lines.

But Naruto is a peace-seeker,and despite the fact that one day he'll have to kill,he decided against killing but for the absolute last resort,or if the one in question isn't a human beign at all,but a demon in human's skin,if not,worst than demons,then he won't let that thing in question live.

When it comes up to upbringing,Naruto is clearly different from anyone his age,such as his ability to developpe jutsus faster than anyone else,although,he still have many problems in devolepping his own jutsu,that may be a little problem,but his biggest problem is his foul temper,and his extreme protective instinct toward his close and precious persons.

One time Kakashi joked with him that if he'd die,he'd die protecting someone close to him,which,amazingly,was taken seriously by the blond kid,who replied "If I die protecting a friend,I'll die happy to know that I did one good thing in my life!" Which scared Kakashi to no end.

Also,one of his most definetive traits,is the fact that he's almost allways training on all his spare time,whenever he tries to compare himself with his parents,he allways find out that he still have a very long way to go,which in turn,inspires him more and more to minimize his sleeping time.

The result of his decision was bad for him,as he's definetly the shortest person on his age,and the bulkiest under his jacket,despite the fact that he almost never remove it...

But the one thing that made all his friends amazed with,is is pure raw strength : Naruto is definetly the strongest boy in thair age,despite the fact that he never show it,he's completely able to overpower pretty much the whole class,even rivalling people like Hatake Kakashi or Sarutobi Asuma with ease,despite the fact that he never show it,but the boy definetly have the strength of a mammoth in a human body,since he've been training his body ever since he hitter four years old...

One of the times that he showed Kakashi his physical strength,was against a mob when he was eleven,he simply ripped a tree with its root from the ground,and used it to beat the mob,fortunatly,it was a self-defence act...

Now?He's simply in the forrest of death,slicing the spiders with his two katanas after charging them with wind or lightning chakra,which for him,was pretty much the best thing to do to pass his time...

Or to imagine the Hyuga clan safe Hinata,which worked just fine,for Naruto,it was definetly the best way to play,or train,his favorite hobby,appart,of course,pranking people in the most creative ways...

Also,it dosen't harm that he's training in one of his clan's strongest points : kenjutsu,he knows for a fact that he may change his swords sooner than he expected,that's why he've been training relentlessly with them,until he inherit his mother's nodachi,which can take him more than a couple of years,if not longer,to be tall enough to use it...

But the main problem is the fact that he can do NOTHING to make the Hyuga pay,until,he got a very brillant idea...

But the one problem is that he'll need to work on his fuinjutsu skills,but then again,no Uzumaki was born a seal-master,a natural seal-master,yes,but born as one,no!

The problem?Fuinjutsu was never Kakashi's forte,let alone his teaching in the said art,Naruto knows for a fact that despite that Kakashi is known as the strongest jonin in konoha,he's still have ways to go,and Naruto is definetly the guy who can push even the Hatake to the right direction.

Like when he convinced him to let go of the past,and try to find a woman to date,and train to achieve an even better level than A-rank,truth be told,ever since Naruto entered Kakashi's life,the jonin found himself beign pushed to the right direction,he still vitisits the memorial site and the graveyard,but he does so less than before,and pass less time actually,now he visits the site and the graveyard once a week,instead of each and every day like before.

Also,Naruto noticed that eversince he encountered the silver haired jonin,the man's skill increased dramastecly,he even got taller than before,and a bit more muscular than most jonin...

But the one thing he noticed the most,is the fact that Kakashi readed his smut of a book much less,and tried to ask Kurenai on a date,only to be shy,again and again,but he still talked with her more than just friends sort of things...

This,of course,made our favorite blond ninja happy that the man he calls 'Nii-chan' is back to life,as opposed to before he met him...

However,Naruto's trigger is definetly when he sees one of his precious people hurt,no matter how much,be it a bruise to a fracture,he just loses it completely,which is definetly not a shinobi-like conduct...

More likely it's something within his instinct,much like a darkness within him waiting to be awakened...

But he managed to awaken it,several times in the past...

* * *

Meanwhile,ANBU HQ...

"Inu-senpai?Why you're here?What about your team training?" Asks Tenzo,as he saw none other than Hatake Kakashi enters the HQ.

"Well,about my team,I gave them a day off,by the way,can you track down Naruto,Tenzo?" Kakashi asks in a complete nonchalanty tone.

"We both know senpai that's close to impossible." Tenzo answers.

"Really?And me who hoped you'll be a good help,great,just great!" Kakashi replied sardonecly.

"Well,he's definetly the stealthiest person I ever met,most of time he manages to slip right in front of our eyes,I still don't know how." Tenzo says while sighing in utter defeat.

"Hum,I think I know the one person who can,unfortunatly,I am not sure he have the time,or that he'll say yes for the matter." Kakashi thaught is about,yes,the Sandaime.

"Kakashi-senpai,we both know it's completely useless!" Tenzo exclaims.

"Say,Tenzo,you think that Naruto is a mokuton user?" Kakashi asks in a bit of doubt.

"Well,since his origin is almost unknown,it's safe to say that there's a very little maybe that he's a Senju,and since,well,he can use the two bases,I'm affraid that,maybe yes!" Tenzo says grimly,only to see Kakashi charge up a raikiri.

"Well,lean closer,Tenzo!" Kakashi says,before slamming the lightning blade right into a blank-masked ANBU 'Ne!' Kakashi thaught 'When those idiots will ever learn that training with a sensor dramastecly increase your tracking skills!'

* * *

Forest of death,several hours latter...

Naruto finally completed his long cruel trainning,if he can call it,which was more like cutting everything that moves on more than four legs,as he killed the last spider on his path,exhaustion had finally caught his massive stamina,making him use the regular shunshin to be at his apparetement...

After taking a shower,Naruto starts to review pretty much,everything,his training methode,his life as a jinchuriki,how his bonds,his precious people,his previous fights,truth be told,for a boy that young,he was the most veteran among his peers,and the most real-life experienced,beign alone as a child whenever all the jonins who cares about him are busy,made him sometimes a bullseye for a lot of people,which reminded him..

'Kurama,if I ever meet my father,what should I do?' Naruto asked his tenant.

 **'I think maybe give him the heaviest blow to the stomach you can?' The biju suggested.**

'Not a bad idea!' Naruto mentally exclaimed,as he continued his train of thaughts...until he remembered exactly which darkness he have within himself!

* * *

 _ **Naruto's POV...**_

"I am Uzumaki Naruto,or rather,Namikaze-Senju-Uzumaki Naruto,I know,here I am,talking to myself,or rather to the dear reader who's reading this story!" I exclaim.

I have passed many,many,many ordeals,by this age,twelve,which normaly most children of my age are wondering which is the best cartoon show,I'm here,taking care of myself because pretty much no one will,I don't regret knowing some good people in my village,but most of the ones here...are rotten to the core,and litteraly!

I mean,someone like Shimura Danzo,well,he's the devil in human skin,he made the greatest traitor in the history of this village who he is,he supplied him,taught him,gave him a lot of inhuman jutsus,supported him fully to be the Yondaime Hokage,despite pretty much everyone in the village knows him as who he really is!

Well,this is just the tip of the iceberg,I know for a fact that his Ne ANBU are still lurking,at least he thaught twice before abducting me,not like I'd let him have me or Kurama as his personnal weapon of mass destruction,fuck that!

But I know one of his Ne recruits,one boy by the name of Sai,appart his sharp tongue and his...lachious manners,he's not that bad,of course,if I have to kill him,so be it,like I'd regret killing ANY drone in human skin!

However,how he made them like this,simple drones,is what makes him inhuman,well,let's say he subjugate this children at a sample of what I have suffered whenever my friends or older siblings are absent!

One thing I can say is,I don't wish my life uppon my worst enemy,and let's leave it at this.

Oh,you wonder why?Well,let's say if you're misfortunate enough to be a jinchuriki in Konoha,or a bloodline user in Kiri,your life is D-O-N-E fucked!

Sorry everyone about the swearing,but I don't know how to talk with any other language,let's say that,well,I've knewed what's hell is,when I' still alive!

Okay,let's talk about someone else,oh,that ass Hyuga Ko,can you believe his...urgh!I can't find the damn word!

Well,first Kakashi-sensei beated him like a drum,then,when I'm ten or so,he had the nerve to blame ME about the fact that Hinata-chan started using senbons as weapon,really?I knewed that the Hyugas are a bunch of idiots,but this,this takes the definition of stupid,idiot,fool to a whole another level!

Of course that idiot challenged me,and of course,I almost killed him with a nice beating,a couple of dozen kage bunshins,chakra arms,and even some elemental jutsu,that day,I realised that my chakra have became...different!

Since that day,I unlocked the rarest Kekkei genkai in history,the bloodline of the Senju clan,the Mokuton,or wood style!

And what a style,almost as versatile as wind,they say that the reasons of the strength of the Uzumaki clan,is the fact of beign proficient in nin,ken and fuinjutsu,is the fact of using futon chakra creatively!

Unfortunatly,I never had any mission that takes me to Uzushiogakure ruins,but I'm just waiting for the first opportunety,believe that!

Also,I'm sad that I lost both of my parents on my very first hour to live,I can't believe it,it's so...unfair!But life was never fair,was it?

However,my biggest darkness come from the fact that the only girl that I ever loved,and I mean in 'staying with her till the very end' kind of love,will never accept me,if I tell her,I know,beign a jinchuriki sucks!That's why my kind is called human sacrifice!

But I swear I will never let anyone feel what I feel,beign hurt like I was hurt,living in hell while he's alive,just like me!

In short,I had too many attempts on my life,too many to count,too many to count!

But I'm kind of thankful for it,as Kakashi-nii-chan,Itachi-nii-chan,and Shisui-nii-chan were allways there,allways taking care of me,I'm glad that I met them,and they'll allways be my older siblings.

Speaking of siblings,I really regret that I never met Obito nor Rin,my father's late students,it's a really huge shame,but I have a feeling that Obito is alive,and that I may not like it one day!

However,I'm kind of sad that Hinata dosen't like me but a friend,I know that she blushes,stutter when I'm arround her,but I don't know,maybe she's just too shy?

But why I'm sure that she dosen't like me that way?Well,she's the Hyuga heiress,no matter how,I can't think that her father will ever let her!

But I don't care,even through it litteraly breaks my heart,but hey,no one can get everything he wishes for in his life,can he?

I'm glad that pretty much everyone dosen't know of my mask,I just broke it for my team,so they know who is Uzumaki Naruto,the real one,who only existes here or in his own journal!

I mean,all my dreams are litteraly shattered!

I want to end up with the girl I love,only to know that her clan hates me!

I want to be the Hokage,only to know that I can't according to the rules!

I want to surpass my parents and carry on their legacy,only to find out that I'm too weak!

I want to pretect everyone dear to me,only to know that no matter how hard you try,you will mostly fail!

What should I do now?Do I even have a goal?

I thaught I don't care about Hinata anymore,only to find out that I was completely mistaken!

But I...I will make them pay one day!

* * *

Back in the real world...

Naruto was lying on his back in his bed,looking at his roof,thinking about his past,about the bad things that happened to him,until he fell asleep!

The next day,the blond shinobi was waked up by some knocks on his door,as he grumbled before he decides to open it,he found,at his surprise,Hinata,Shikamaru,Choji,and Ino?

"Hey guys,what time is it?" Naruto asks groggily.

"Well,it's seven in the morning,why?" Ino answers.

"I'VE SLEPT TWELVE HOURS?" Naruto yells frightened.

"Troublesome,I allways sleep twelve hours!" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh no,I've skiped nine hours of training!" Naruto expresses his fear.

"What's the deal,Naruto?I mean,you train more than even Sasuke!" Choji says to calm his friend.

"You don't understand,it's something all the Uzumakis do,the more they train,the less the darkness within them catch their hearts,if not soul!" Naruto explains.

"N-Naruto-kun,w-what d-darkness?" Hinata asks,blushing.

"The harder the life,the more training it requires the said Uzumaki to calm down,especially in full moon!" Naruto answers.

"Naruto,how much darkness you have?" Ino asks.

"To be honest,if I don't train a couple of days,I may take my rage on a clan or two!" Naruto answers grimly.

"Wait a second,are you serious about exterminating a clan or two?" Shikamaru asks with utter fright.

"More than ever!" Naruto answers without the smallest hint of playfullness,like he was saying his name with utter confidence.

"Troublesome,what can cause you this?" Shikamaru asks again.

"I don't know?Maybe because I don't wish my life to anyone,even a certain snake of a man?" Naruto replies sarcasticly.

"A-a s-snake o-of a m-man?" Hinata asks stuttering.

"He's talking about Orochimaru,an S-rank to SS-rank nuke-nin!" Shikamaru answers.

"How do you know Shikamaru?" Ino asks her old friend.

"Because Shikamaru once readed his father's bingo book!" Choji answers.

"Oh,I see,You are not a useless bum that will hold team 7!" Ino says sarcasticly.

"Anyway,what brings you guys to my neck of wood?I know for a fact there's something." Naruto states as if a matter of fact.

"Well,we will meet,all the teams and their jonin sensei,since obviously,they want to train us to the very limit." Ino was the first to answer.

"Sorry guys,I'll have to pass,I'm still angry for not killing an a-hole yesterday!" Naruto replies,while,oddly,a lot of veins became prominent on his forehead and his eyes became bloodyshoted.

"Troublesome,but Kakashi-sensei ordered you!" Shikamaru replied,without fazing.

"FINE!" Naruto yells as he got in.

Ten minutes latter,Naruto got out only to find his friends playing cards while siting down.

"Guys,I really apreciate your presence,but I suggest we move...NOW!" Naruto practically yelled his last word.

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON!" Yelled someone in Naruto's floor,only for the said blond to throw a kunai dead at the person's hair.

"Fuck off,before I rip your fucking head off like a damn papper!" Naruto threatened,which caused the person to run his heels above his head,litteraly!

"Sorry about this,people are stupid!" Naruto appologized to his friends.

"And annoying,and troublesome,and immature,and unsufferable,and unbearable!" Shikamaru continued what his friend started.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Ino asked her old friend.

"Well,it's something I figured out about your fellow blond,so,I don't need to tell you!" Shikamaru replied.

'Thank Shika,for saving my ass!' Naruto thaught.

"I-I know,I-Ino-chan,but,I-I can't t-tell you!" Hinata added.

'Fucking great!No wonder she may hate me!' Naruto concluded mentaly!

 **'I don't feel any hatered towerd you coming from that Hyuga-girl!' kurama replied.**

'She will Kurama,oh she will one day or another!' Naruto added bitterly.

 **'Nah she won't baka,I've lived enough to tell you that she won't!' Kurama added.**

"...ruto,are you here?" Asks Choji.

"Yeah,just spaced out a bit!" Naruto lies through his teeth.

"Whatever,let's move out,I won't ask any troublesome thing!" Shikamaru concluded.

* * *

Training ground 3...

Naruto is definetly very,very,very easily to be bored,as he decided that the best way to pass time is...jungling a machette,much to the amazement of his friends about his skills,as he never looked and did it in astronamical numbers without any fail,before he stopped.

"What?If you're wondering how I can do it this easily,I guess it pretty much like my handwritting!" Naruto replied to the unasked question.

"You mean that how it's just like it was printed?" Ino asks.

"H-How do y-you know,Ino-chan?" Hinata asks her friend.

"Well,one day I got sick,and Naruto gave me his notes,I swear I never knewed that there's anyone with a perfect handwritting!" Ino replies.

"Oh come one guys,it's natural for all the Uzumakis,you know?" Naruto asks.

"Troublesome as allways,in the good way!" Shikamaru mutters under his breath.

"By the way guys,why Kakashi-sensei allways hides his face?" Ino asks team 7.

"Well,I know why!" Naruto exclaims,which surprised everyone.

"What's the reson?" Ino asks,excited.

"That's a secret!" Naruto replies smilling,as he re-seals his machette.

"Troublesome dynamo!" Shikamaru says,before he felt a very angry presence behind him!

"Shika,run!" Naruto says in a 'Run for your life you lazyass' tone,which made Shikamaru runs at cheetah speed!

"Oh this is fun!" Says Naruto after he rolled on the groung laughting.

"N-Naruto-kun,c-can't you b-be nice?" Hinata asks.

"Nah!" Naruto replies happily.

"You're a sadist,you know that?" Ino asks Naruto who nods in reply.

"You're evil Naruto!" Choji exclaims.

"We are what,Choji?Some elementry students?Nah,we are soldiers,we are shinobis,we are supposed to be evil,an utterly good shinobi?That's a lie,brother,and we both know it,we live in a world that's rotten to the core,but between you and me,a kage's trash can be another one's treasure,if you know what I mean!" Naruto replies,which definetly impressed everyone.

"Troublesome teammate!" Shikamaru says as he came back to his friends.

"Yeah,I know that I'm unbearable most of times,what you gonna do about it,Shika?Either grow strong enough to face me,either stay weak and I won't let you lay down but after you train hard enough!" Naruto offers to his friend.

Shikamaru is not an idiot,actually,he's considered a genius by many,but so far,his most troublesome enemy in shogi,after his father,Shikaku and Kakashi,is definetly Naruto,his blond teammate isn't as smart as either man,but he can think of strategies on fly,even faster than his teammate.

"Fine,I guess we need to get stronger!" Shikamaru exclaims.

"This is the Shika I like as my brother,friend,and finally,I trust as my teammate,so,er,we can watch clouds after the training guys?" Naruto asks his friends,as he noticed that they were all looking at him as he grew a second and a third head,and six other arms.

"What?Can't we try something relaxing for once?" Naruto asks.

"YOU CAN TRY SOMETHING RELAXING?" Yells Ino,who recovered first.

"ouch,Ino,that hurt my ears...wait a seconds,oh-uh!" Naruto exclaims.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asks.

"I think it begun,I'm not feeling fine guys,I'm affraid!" Naruto expresses.

"F-from what,N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks worried.

"Nothing,Hinata-chan,you don't need to worry yourself about someone like me!" Naruto replies,smilling sadly.

Hinata was about to ask him,when she saw Ino shake her head 'No' to her,while Shikamaru and Choji sighs in defeat.

As they walked to the training ground,they noticed that Kakashi was the first one there,looking silently at the memorial monument,but what amazed them,is the fact that Naruto went to his side,saluted the lost heroes,and...said nothing for minutes.

Then,the two shinobis turns to the rest of the genins,as they appologized about their sate of mesmerazation,as they were thinking about their lost precious people,in Kakashi's case,his father,Hatake Sakumo,his teammates,Obito and Rin,his sensei and his wife,whome Naruto thaught about them,wondered who are they,how his life would be if they lived?

However,his friends were shocked by his first question.

"Kakashi-sensei,about futon chakra,can you combine two forms of manipulation in one attack?" Naruto asks his mentor.

"Honestly,and unfortunatly,unlike the other times,I can not help you,Naruto,I'm sorry about it,but I know a man who can help!" Kakashi exclaims.

"If you're talking about Asume-sensei,for-get-it!" Naruto replies.

"Nah,I was talking about...his father!" Kakashi replies,eye-smilling.

"But i don't want to bother Hokage-ji-sama!" Naruto retorts.

"You won't be bothering him,I promiss,actually,he told me that if you have any problem with futon chakra,that you go to him,beside,you won't take much time,you're just asking for a tip,nothing more,and finally,it's your affinity,so,I will give you a dark,unpaid B-rank challenge : go ask Hokage-sama about as much tips as you can!" Kakashi orders his student.

"Argh,fine,but if I have to fight Enma,I swear to Kami-sama I will tell him to go and seek YOU!" Naruto yells at the end of the warning,emphemazing 'you'.

"Fair enough,now go,we'll be waiting!" Kakashi told his student,who sighs before he dissapears in a small vortex.

"Kakashi-sensei,what was that vortex?" Choji asks.

"Naruto recently added his futon chakra to the shunshin no jutsu!" Kakashi exclaims proudly.

Now everyone face-faulted,as Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

'Their grimaces are priceless,this why jonin become senseis,to enjoy things like this!' Kakashi thaught.

* * *

Sometimes latter...

Asuma was playing shogi with Shikamaru (and losing horribly,much to the delight of a certain masked ninja),Choji decided to catch up with Shino,Ino and Sakura were pastering Sasuke for a date,who decided that he better sleep on a tree,Kiba was talking with Akamaru,Kakashi was reading his smut,Hinata was talking with Kurenai,and no sign of Naruto!

Then,a wind vortex appeared,and the orange-claded genin arrived...with a notebook in his hand.

"Well,at least Ji-chan was happy I interfered with his papperwork,sheesh,no doubt I renounced on that dream!" Naruto exclaims,much to the astonishment of everyone "What?Did I said something wrong?Oh,this notebook?I guess I better seal it!" He exclaimed.

"They're wondering about the twin sledgehammers?" Kakashi asked sardonecly.

"Yeah,I thaught they're,well,less lethal!" Naruto answered sheeshpely.

"Dude a sledgehammer in less lethal than what?" Kiba asked.

" Oh,those babbies!" Naruto exclaimed as he unsealed two katanas,and one very heavy thick chain,strong enough to hold a mammoth.

"HOLY!Kakashi,what've you been training him?" Asuma asked.

"Well,I just helped him ever since he was four,that's all!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Four?Really?Even I didn't train at that age!" Sasuke exclaimed 'Seriously,if this is true,then he'll be the perfect rival!'

"Er,I had to,beside,if I didn't,how will I protect any of you?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Ok Kakashi,how about a challenge?All of our students,against your first student?" Kurenai asked him.

"I refuse,I don't know how strong Naruto is or how much he can hold back!" Kakashi replied.

"K-Kakashi-sensei,I forfeit!" Hinata said.

"Then I'm in,if Asuma-sensei or Kurenai-sensei can do it,then I can!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really?I mean you were the dead-last in your first year!" Asuma said bluntly.

"Oh really?So was Uchiha Obito,Kami rest his soul,so was Namikaze Minato,Kami rest his soul,so was Sarutobi Hiruzen,Kami give him long life,so was Jiraiya,I hope I'll get my hands on him,Kakashi-sensei,tell them,what does they have in commun?" Naruto asked.

"To put it shortly,the last...mission,Obito surpassed all of us,me included,had he lived,he'd be the strongest one of us,but the others are definetly the best ninjas I know,and even my father was a dead last in his first year!" Kakashi replied,which made all of them pale with realisation.

"Ok,so,who's the first victim?" Naruto asked sadisticly,as his pupils became...slitted!

"I'll fight you,dobe,but leave them alone!" Sasuke said in a very irritated tone.

Naruto immidiatly exploded in a fit of laught.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"You,you who claim to be completely dark,yet you care a bit about your classmates!" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked angry at him.

"Nothing,you most of time assume that they'll hold you down,yet at the real moment you reveal that you actually care,Sasuke,if I was you,I'd let the path of revenge go now before it's too late,also..I would think twice at who is the real enemy!" Naruto answered his rival.

"Oh,so you want me to forgive him?" Sasuke barked.

"Hum,maybe you don't know him enough,let me ask you,yes you sensei,as his teammate,did he ever killed someone innocent?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Never." Kakashi replied.

"Did he ever killed someone under sixteen?" Naruto asked again.

"Never." Kakashi answered again.

"Did he ever killed an old man or woman,a woman who can't defend herself,a civilian,or a child?" Naruto asked,completely sure where it will go.

"Never." Kakashi answered.

"See,Sasuke?Itachi is not a cold blooded murderer,even on missions,he have his own morals,if you want to know more,ask Hokage-ji-chan,he'll tell you the truth,oh,and everyone who listen to this,I swear to Kami,if I hear it from anyone,I'll kill you!" Naruto said as he leaked a bit of his killing intent,which,well,was as strong as Gaara's.

"Ok,listen do,er,Naruto,what do you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked his rival with a newfound respect.

"Look underneath the underneath,and you'll understand everything!" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

'Better tell him now than regret it latter!' Naruto thaught.

The blond gave a sign to his rival to follow him,then,he waved through handsigns,and slammed both hands in the ground,creating a barrier with sealing arrays,before talking to his friend,as Sasuke's eyes widdened,the three jonin realised that Naruto must've told something important.

"Kakashi,what is he telling my student?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe Naruto figured out the truth?" Kakashi replied "He's a lot smarter than he looks,and his hard life made him,more mature than most of us!"

Then,Naruto dropped the barrier,and Sasuke was...smilling?

"Go on,Sasuke,do it,they'll respect you if you do so!" Naruto encouraged his friend.

"Kurenai-sensei,everyone,I'm sorry if,I was an arrogant prick who thaught bad of you,but if I didn't want to cooperate,it's because of fear,fear that you'll be targeted by...my older brother!" Sasuke appologized sincerly.

"We accept your appology,Sasuke!" Everyone said in the same time.

"And yes,Sakura,maybe we can...eat together soon,if you'll take your training seriously." Sasuke told his teammate,much to her delight and dismay of one Yamanaka Ino,who was now conselated by Choji.

'Hehe,at least I made a new Item,who know?Maybe I will find a woman who'll...accept me as who I am!' Naruto thaught,sadness evident on his face.

"Naruto-kun,a-are you alright?" Asked Hinata.

"Hinata-chan,you don't need to worry about someone like me!" Naruto answered,completely nonchalant,but in truth,he felt even sadder.

"Naruto,can I talk to you a minute?" Kakashi asked his first student.

"Yes?" Naruto asked back.

"About,your lovelife,why don't you,ask the girl you love out?" Kakashi asked.

"Who do you think I am,the son of a Hokage?A descendant of two great clans?I'm an orphan,everyone know me as a one!" Naruto explained.

"Really?You're hurting her,since she loves you." Kakashi advised.

"Kakashi-sensei,I'm grateful for training me,teaching me some powerful jutsus,helping me whenever I needed you,but this,we both know why she may hate me,and..." Naruto said before his mentor interrupt him.

"And I won't allow you to make my and Obito's mistakes!If there's one thing I regret more than the death of my friends,and family,it's the fact I never told them to be together!" Kakashi said bitterly,with much bile in his throat.

"I am not like them,like you,like dad,like mom,I am who I am!" Naruto replied.

"Yes,I know,and that's exactly why I am forbiding you from ending up sad like me,you know,the first four years in your life,I felt miserable,but you gave me back everything I lost,I am indebt for you,and I want to succeed,listen,know her better,this is an S-rank mission,I give this mission,and fail is not authorized!" Kakashi replied sternly.

"Fine,fine by me,but if anything goes wrong,then I'll end up with you in hell,for all eternety,tormenting you!" Naruto replied.

As the two shinobis went,Naruto pointed to Kurenai,then gave Kakashi 'the look',which meant one thing,the older man sighed,before he went to the woman,and,well,blushed under his mask,before he blabbered some incoherent words.

"Kakashi,really,I don't understand you!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Er,I..was...nah,never mind Kurenai-ch..er,san." Kakashi replied,with his shoulders slumpered.

"Kakashi-sensei,now you know why I can't?" Naruto asked him in a...terrifying tone.

"Yeah,I'm sorry Naruto,whenever you can,ok?" Kakashi replied.

"Don't be,beside,I'm only twelve!" Naruto replied smilling,one of his rare real smiles.

'I broke the curse that would hunt me and Sasuke,I was able to push Kakashi-sensei in the right direction,now,when,how,and where I'll ask Hinata-chan out?Nah,not now,for now,I'll be her friend.' Naruto listet mentally.

"Say,Naruto,are you happy for ruining my life?" Asked Ino.

"Sorry Ino,how I did so?" Naruto asked.

"You made Sasuke-kun go with Sakura,why?" Ino asked angrier.

"Maybe he wasen't the right guy for you?Beside,I just pushed him to choose,and we're only twelve!" Naruto replied irritated.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"What I mean is,both you and Sakura's action was determinent by Sasuke,the diet,the lesser training,that can get you killed one day,Hinata-chan,Kurenai-sensei,you two beat some sense in them,I'm outta here,sorry,Kakashi-sensei,I'll be back,there's something important that I must train in!" Naruto replied to Ino,asked Hinata and Kurenai a favor,and excused himself,before he dissapear.

"Great,thanks a lot Ino!" Kakashi said sardonecly.

"Oh please,he was in a bad mood ever since we met him two hours ago!" Ino explained.

"Two hours?This is bad,wait a second,were can he go?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto hates to be disturbed when he trains most of times,so,which training ground is the one that no one goes to?" Shikamaru asked.

"The forest of death!" Kakashi answered,obviously worried.

"Kakashi,go,we'll take care of your students!" Kurenai advised.

"Thanks a lot,Kurenai,I owe you one!" Kakashi said before he dissapear.

"Kurenai,what's going on between you and Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing." She replied honestly 'Why can't you be,closer,Kakashi?' Kurenai asked herself mentaly,a bit sad about her new crush.

* * *

Forest of death...

Naruto tried,again to master one of the jutsus he had tried to perfect.

"Mokuton : Mokuyari no jutsu (wood release : wood spear!)" 

The result was still much less than he expected.

"Damn,still the same problem,I still can't use the mokuton perfectly,how did Shodaime-sama do it?" Naruto said in frustration.

"Maybe I can help you?" Said a voice,which was exactly Naruto's greatest fear.

"Who...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sighed in relief,the one person he was afraid from,was the very person he needed now.

"Hay Naruto,so this is your secret?" Kakahi teased his student.

"Yes,so,sensei,will you be as silent as a grave,or will you become one?" Naruto threatened.

"The first,I don't want to break your trust,but there's two persons that must know of this!" Kakashi ordered strictly.

"Oh yeah,who?So I can be hated even more?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry,they're two very fine men,and,well,they respect you,one you know him very well,actually,you saw him today,the other...is one of my aquaintences." Kakashi replied.

"You trust the latter enough?" Naruto asked his mentor in a serious tone.

"Well...his loyalty to the Hokage is without a question." Kakashi answered.

"Ok,but we must tell ji-chan first,and make sure NO ONE else will listen,I can go in a much worst life!" Naruto replied.

"I understand you,Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Ok,I think that I must be alone for a bit of time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Where will you go?" Kakashi asked conserned.

"Dad's head!" Naruto replied before he shunshined.

"I must be sure." Kakashi exclaimed before he shunshined.

* * *

Hokage mountain,twenty minutes latter...

"Shika is right about cloud watching." Naruto said to himself.

"I agree boy!" Said a voice that belong to an old man.

Naruto immidiatly putted his hand on his sword,the other on a kunai.

"Who are you?What do you want from me old man?" Naruto asked 'He's strong,almost as strong as Hiruzen-ji-chan!' Naruto measured his opponent 'If I fight him,I'd lose,my only shot is to block and run away as fast as I can to Hiruzen-ji-chan!'

"Why don't you inroduce yourself first,young one?as for why I'm here,I mean no harm for you,I know that you're stronger than you would if I trained you." The one-eyed old man replied.

"Thank you,I guess I am Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied,his hands didn't move,something told him not to attack,and be ready.

"Mt name is Shimura Danzo,I am an elder of Konohagakure council,tell my,Naruto,do you believe that all the trees must have root?" Danzo asked.

"Yes,I believe so,but the roots are the ones that can make the tree either grow and prosper either wither and die,depanding on the soil and water,am I wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Heh,you're smart for your age!" Danzo complimented.

"Thank you,beign strong alone isn't enough to survive,no?" Naruto asked.

"I offer you my help,and in turn,you'll help me when the time is right!" Danzo offered.

"Sorry,I must decline,I can't help you,I am but an orphan!" Naruto replied.

"So,if I am you kage,you won't answer to me?" Danzo asked.

"I am but a soldier in training,of course I must answer my superior,this is not a choice,but if it's against my morals,maybe I won't!" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked.

"I mean the Hokage is the highest authority,but also,the most responsible person,that hat is the highest responsibility,whenever you must sacrifice yourself,you have no choice!" Naruto answered.

'Tobirama-sensei?' Danzo asked himself mentaly.

"Also,the people are the priority,I mean,a destroyed village,we can rebuilt it,but dead people,we can't compensate,Iwa lost because of this,and Uzushio didn't fall until the last one died!" Naruto answered the unasked question.

"And,what do you suggest?" Danzo asked.

"That all the generations of shinobi try their best to be stronger,if you're fed trash,you become trash,and that's exactly what the academy is,when and if I become Hokage,I'll make sure to do some few improvements,or should I say,a LOT!" Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto,if I don't make it,can I trust you to improve Konoha?" Danzo asked.

"That I promiss,Danzo-san,although,to be honest,I am not strong enough,I missed a lot of time in the academy." Naruto replied.

"I'll be watching,but don't forget,if you'll betray.." Danzo threatened.

"Heh,betray this village?Make no mistake,Danzo-san,although I'm tempted for what they did to me,when I remember my precious people,I change my idea,that's all!" Naruto said before he continued "But those who dosen't have a life like me,I don't have a single atom of mercy if they turn out to be traitors!"

"If one of your friends betray this village,will you kill him?" Danzo asked.

"If he really did so,then yes!" Naruto said without a hint of decieve.

'Interesting,I will leave him be,he's just like Tobirama-sama!' "Ok,have a nice life,I approve of you." Danzo said before he puffed into smoke.

"That was scary!" Naruto said to himself "Ok,so,I know about the base of the vaccum manipulation,I guess i will read that book!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Hokage tower...

"Hiruzen,I won't bother you about training the jinchuriki anymore,I know his guts,he's loyal,but old friend,make sure he stays so!" Danzo said to his friend.

"What braught this change,Danzo?" Hiruzen asked.

"Something I just knewed about the boy!" He replied.

"You tried to abduct him did you?" Hiruzen said in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry,I know about him,he's just fine,he may enter your office soon enough,also,if you'll live five other years,I suggest that you choose him or me!" Danzo said ina monotonous tone.

"No offence,Danzo,but you're as old as me!" Hiruzen fired back.

At that exact moment,both Naruto and Kakashi entered the office.

"Hey Hokage-sama,Danzo-san!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto,you know him?" Hiruzen asked while glaring at his rival.

"Just recently." Naruto answered.

"I must leave,Hokage-dono,if you'll excuse me." Danzo said before he went,and whispered something to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,what bringed you and Kakashi-kun here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well,something only you must know,Hokage-sama!" Kakashi answered.

"Everyone,dissmiss!" The hokage ordered only for the ANBU to go.

"You too!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to someone.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked,only for Naruto to throw a kunai which was deflected,and Hiruzen to plant a mighty kick at this direction,which knocked someone out.

"A spy!" Naruto answered.

"ANBU!Take this scum to Ibiki,and tell him no mercy!" The hokage ordered his ANBU,who took the victim to the Torture and Iterrogation departement.

"Fuinjutsu : Naimitsu no fuin!" Naruto exclaimed,as his privacy seals took place.

"Ok,here's the deal,I can use mokuton jutsus for some reason,Hiruzen-ji-chan!" Naruto exclaimed bluntly,which caused the Hokage's eyes to widden.

"Since when,Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Since I can do suiton jutsus with less the two handseals,and got angry,and used one hand for water chakra and the other for earth chakra,a couple of years ago..." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hum,can you use any jutsu?" Hiruzen asked.

"So far,I was trianing,but unfortunatly,I can do only two jutsus,do you know any mokuton jutsus or users?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I don't know about the first,but there's a rumor that the Senju clan library have some scrolls,as for the second,I know an ANBU by the name of Tenzo,his alias now is Tora,who can." Hiruzen asnwered.

"You think he can help me with the basics,Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if he'll accept,but I'll order him not to divilge the secret!" Hiruzen replied.

"How do you know that I want it a secret,Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I lived enough to know from the slightest gesture,even better than a Hyuga!" Hiruzen answered.

"Ok,er,can you tell Sasuke the truth?I mean,I told him that Itachi wasen't alone." Naruto said.

"You told him that?Do you realise the risk?" Hiruzen asked.

"I know,and between you and me,if he'll be kept in the dark,he may easily betray all of us without a second thaught,so,what's better,get him as a loyal ninja,or as a homicidle psycho?" Naruto explained his reason.

"Fine,but do you know that originally I told him to kill only those who are planning the coup silently and sparing the one who are not shinobis?" Hiruzen asked.

"I know,ji-chan,I'm sure that there is someone much more dangerous than him and Orochimaru combined who's living in the darkness who cost me my parents!" Naruto explained.

"That's a calamity in waiting!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"I know,by the way,edo-tensei,what is it?" Naruto asked.

"A very dangerous and inhuman jutsu." Hiruzen aswered.

"Every jutsu have it's weakness!" Naruto advised.

"I see,thank you,Naruto-kun,I'll try and figure it out!" Hiruzen smiled.

"you're welcome,Professor-ji-chan!" Naruto replied smilling.

"So,about the training,what can we do,Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Well,about Naruto-kun,I say maybe...you know,a bit of private trainning,forest of death,with Tenzo!" The Hokage replied while thinking.

"I agree Hokage-ji-chan!" Naruto replied while he noded repeatedly.

"Ok,now I must go,or rather we must go!" Kakashi eye-smiled.

* * *

Training ground 3...

"Look who's here!" Kiba exclaimed,oddly,he didn't move his arms as usualy.

"Ok,can I know why Kiba didn't move his arms?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger.

"He tried to hit on Hinata!" Replied Choji,only for everyone to feel a new source of evil unleashed.

"What did we agreed,Kiba?" Naruto asked in a very terrifying tone,making eight other people sneeze.

"IAMSORRYIAMSORRYIAMSORRY!" screamed Kiba with terror as Naruto unsheathed his two swords,unconsciously,he coated them in wind chakra.

"No forgiveness!" Naruto said mercilessly before Kakashi hit him on the head,effecteely snapping him out.

"Huh?Why my swords have wind chakra on them?" Naruto asked everyone.

"You don't remember?" Asuma asked,while everyone else was deadpanned.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked,confused.

"Nevermind,since when you can use wind chakra?It's a jonin-rank jutsu!" Asuma asked.

"I don't know,I don't remember?I mean,I just can use it!" Naruto replied innocently.

"Kakashi,you taught him?" Kurenai asked.

"Er,no,I can't use wind chakra now,remember?I mean,I helped Naruto mastering it,but personnaly,I don't even know how,Sensei knows,Kushina-sensei know too,as a matter of fact,I gave him the notes,and an introduction to the last form!" Kakashi answered.

"And he mastered a jutsu similar to my Hien (Flying Swallow) just from notes?" Asuma asked.

"To put it bluntly,yes he did!" Kakashi replied.

"Is this kid a prodigy or a genius?" Kurenai asked,astonished.

"What a prodigy?What a genius?Those means nothing on a battlefield!" Naruto replied to their question.

"Interesting guy." Asuma said.

"Yes,I know,but I don't want to say anything about his abbilities,but in a real fight,he can take you down,Asuma!" Kakashi exclaimed with utter confidence.

"You're kidding me,right?" Asuma asked.

"Nope!" Kakashi answered bluntly.

"I am one of the top ten jonin in konoha!" Asuma retorted.

"Between you and me,Naruto's skills as a shinobi are...terrifying,I mean,he can take down an A-rank if he got a back-up,but not an S-rank!" Kakashi said proudly.

"I don't believe you!" Kurenai said.

"Ok,Naruto,a dark A-rank : fight your classmates,no hold barred!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What if I hurt them?I'm affraid they'll hate me!" Naruto replied.

"Don't worry,this is a little lesson : about juggernauts!" Kakashi said.

"Ok,Guys,if I were you,I'd give my strongest shot since the very beginning!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What if we hurt you Naruto?" Choji asked,conserned.

"Don't worry,I can defend myself against even Kakashi-sensei if he dosen't use his trump card!" Naruto exclaimed truthfully,much to the astonishement of the two jonins.

"I-I w-won't f-fight N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Me neither,he's very troublesome!" Shikamaru added.

"What do you mean,Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"Fighting him is worst than fighting you,he's a damn juggernaut!" Shikamaru answered.

"Ok,ready?Start!" Kakashi gave the signal.

Naruto didn't waste any second,waving through three hand seals,he immidiatly shouted "Suiton : Suijinheki! (Water release : water formation wall!)" Immidiatly,as Naruto ended on a modified bird seal,a mighty torrent of water shouted from his mouth,stopping his friends dead in their track,before he start used two seals "Suiton : Suiro! (Water release : water prison!)" And the water became as dense as steel,effectively immobilizing his friends.

"The match is over,Naruto,stop!" Kakashi said,as Naruto stopped just as he heard the first sentence.

"Sorry,guys,it's just that,I got carried arround a bit!" Naruto smiled sheeshpely.

"A BIT?" Ino screamed "YOU MADE US WET!" Before Naruto made another series of hand seals,ending by a clapped hands.

"Suiton : Suishouha! (water release : colliding water wave!)" And soon,all the water,especially the one stuck on his friends clothes assembled,before he directed it toward the river,however,it took a small toll on even his massive chakra reserve.

"Ok,I need a nap!" Naruto said to Kakashi before he falls asleep.

"Your student is...different,Kakashi!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I know!" The silver haired jonin answered.

"Can I fight Naruto one on one sometimes?" Sasuke asked.

"Hum,why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he's obviously the strongest genin in konoha!" Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"I don't think it's a very good idea,he have a huge advantage over you,Sasuke!" Kakashi answered.

"I'll take my chances,after all,he is the strongest genin!" Sasuke answered.

"Nah,he is the second strongest genin alive,Kosuke-san is even stronger than me,matter of fact,he refused to take the hat!" Kakashi said.

"The eternal genin was offered to be a Hokage and he refused?" Asuma asked.

"Yes,you see,he inspired Naruto a lot,and told him not to take the hat unless he feels himself worthy!" Kakashi answered.

"No way,he can beat the three of us nine falls out of ten,yet he refused?" Asuma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,he refused,since he know exactly what's beign a hokage is!" Kakashi confirmed.

"..." Was Asuma's reply.

The two jonins were lost in their thoughts about the enigma called Naruto,and the eternal genin called Kosuke.

"You killed them!" Naruto joked to Kakashi.

"Nah I did not!" Kakashi replied.

The rookies were amazed that someone their age is as strong as their senseis,yet,he's the same rank as they are,they had but one question : Who is Naruto?

"So,you guys want to know how I am this strong,huh?" Naruto took a guess at their question.

"I don't want to know,cause both me and Hinata know already,troublesome excuse of a teammate!" Shikamaru replied.

"Naruto,since when you begun your training?" Ino asked.

"Four years old,and trust me,even now,none of you can use my favorite training methode!"Naruto smugly answered.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"Because not even i nor Asuma can do it,but Naruto thanks to some unique traits,have much more chakra than the most of us,actually,even I don't have as much chakra,his chakra reserve is,well,for the lack of other words,gigantic,twice as both of all of our chakra reserves combined!" Kakashi answered.

"So,when he was four..."Shikamaru said grimly.

"Yes,it was the best time todevelop his reserves,Naruto,take off your shirt!" Kakashi ordered.

"I don't want to,I mean,it's not apropriate!" Naruto replied while rubbing his eyes.

'Hinata!' Kakashi concluded mentaly.

"He's awake allready?" Asuma blurted.

"What?My naps can't exceed...two minutes!" Naruto replied.

"I-it's o-ok!" Hinata knewed exactly why.

"Urg,fine,but don't forget,I've been training harder than anyone!" Naruto warned,as he revealed his body,without even a shirt,Asuma,Kurenai,and all the rookies knewed exactly why Nauto was allways wearing that jumpsuit.

His body,for the lack of words,was simply like a bodybuilder : chiseled muscles uppon chiseled muscles,it was clear that he was training harder than pretty much everyone,his built was lean,since he's only twelve,yet he was as muscular as a super athlete,to any expert,he'd say that he weights the perfect weight,but it was completely false! (see the next databook,I will write it very soon,mostly next chapter!)

However,Hinata's reaction was...unique,as even Sakura or Ino wouldn't have expected it : the shy sweet kind little Hyuga squeeled in delight as she grabed Narutofrom behind and whispered something that made him blush into a tomato's shade of red,while she was blushing the same!

Kakashi,knewed exactly what to do,noticing that by his luck,that Kurenai was the last person on the back,he removed is mask for a couple of seconds,which made the genjutsu misstress blush like hinata!

'Oh my god,this face isn't even human,I mean,he's definetly the most handsome man I ever knewed!' Kurenai thought.

Little did Naruto or Kakashi knewed that this woould lead to theirdownfall in the utterly hopeless way called relationship,and then the utterly dead society called 'married man'!

* * *

After training...

Naruto sighed in dismay : all of his classmates,safe Sasuke,were utterly exhausted,he simply shook his head.

"I guess we definetly need to train them more!" Asume exclaimed.

"Well,hinata was training in her clan's jyuken,so..." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Really?Gee,I guess that definetly we don't have matched stamina!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why aren't you supposed to know?" Kurenai asked.

"So,that mean people can't recover after a good night of sleep?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Kakashi,are you sure that he's a genius?"Asuma asked.

"Yes,when it comes up to shogi or fighting!" Kakashi replied.

"Troublesome,he's a much better shogi player than...almost everyone but dad or Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru explained.

"Great,I don't want to know!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Naruto,can I talk to you,privately?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah,go on,sensei!" Naruto replied after they went out of earshot.

"Ok,about your training with Tenzo,his codename is Yamato,and he agreed to help you whenever you both have time,he told me that he'll be watching,that's all!" Kakashi said to his student.

"I see,this great,so,when will I begin?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow,at eight,I'll tell you where!" Kakashi said in reply.

"Ok,I hope he can help me protect all my precious people!" Naruto said 'Especially Hinata!' He added mentaly.

* * *

 **AN :** Yeah I know,horrible,especially for a 9k+ word chapter,but hey,I warned everyone about that,I know that my grammar and spell are horrible,I know I need a beta,and a big thank you to who'll be my beta,just please pm me,and to all my reviewers,please,if you can review as a user then do so,cause I allways reply,unless it's a guest,don't worry,I know that I suck,and if you want to discuss with me about the story,then you're welcome,I'll be very happy actually,I don't mind it one bit,and thank you to all who follow/review/fav this story,I'm doing my best,and to all who want to tell me rewrite it,well,I will when it's done,I swear,ok?

Have a nice day,Aj out,and I appologize for beign this late,but I am not Ero-sennin.


	5. Waves!

**Summary :** Team 7 got their first C-rank,but things turned south very fast,so,what will they do?Also,will Naruto show his real potential this time?And can the team become the heroes of a whole land?Will Team 7 survive their first real test or will they lose their lives?Let's find out what did the team in the last couple of monthes,and the mission that can either change their lives or take it once and for all!

 **Waves!**

It've been two monthes since the rookies knewed the gap between themselves and the ex-dead-last,who's definetly a prodigy in every single way,but a prodigy of hard work is the most definitive way,truth be told,Naruto's secret is simple : He trains way beyond any other human capability,be it a jinchuriki or even an Uzumaki,to spare only three hours to sleep is something,also,unknown but to three individuals,he progressed a LOT of leaps and bonds in his bloodlines,especially his chakra bloodline : the Mokuton!

Yes,Naruto can use the Mokuton,he himself don't know why,but he felt like it's better be guarded as a very dark secret that only very few know about it,Kakashi,Hiruzen,Tenzo or Yamato,are the only people who knows but himself!

Now,he can manipulate the wood just like a child playing with clay : Anyway he wishes,but the only problem is,he's still way below any Hokage,his mother,or any wartime jonin!

Naruto was no fool,despite beign a bit of an idiot (whome Hinata loves a lot!) he's actually very smart when it comes up to training,fights or real life situations,and his strongest point,is everyone else's weakness : A near endless stamina,which rivals pretty much everyone.

"A seal is as strong as it's weakest array,a Shinobi is as strong as his strongest weakness,a team is as strong as their weakest member!" He quoted his mother's saying that day,when he met with the other teams,and Hatake Kakashi,THE Hatake Kakashi agreed at each word he said.

The result was...hilarious for him,and desastrous for his teammates,as Kurenai took uppon herself to teach both Sakura and Ino,and Hinata about genjutsu,actually,Hinata was the one who've been trained the most...safe for one Uchiha and one Uzumaki!

Kurenai even asked her longtime friend Anko to help her,and the T&I snake mistress joined the fun,in short,Ino and Hinata are definetly two very deadly potential kunoichi,thanks to one more thing...

Asuma told Ino-Shika-Cho parents,and Kiba's mother,and even Shino's father to train their children in their clans hijutsus,and told his father to give as much help as he can to both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi,from his part,helped any student with elemental ninjutsu,which increased the rookies potential a lot,however,Naruto was still head and shoulders above the rest (even through he's the shortest!) and,to add insult to their injury,is considered by the Hokage as his favorite sparring partner.

For you see,Naruto allways wished to fight the sandaime,who's known as 'Shinobi no Kami' like his mentor,Hashirama,the first and founding Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato,the village hidden in the leafs.

Hiruzen know better than everyone that Naruto,despite the fact that he never realised his potential,is still one of the strongest ninjas he have,a real ninjutsu powerhouse officialy now,a real dark horse since his rank is low,actually,his class is easily a high B-rank to low A-rank,but what he lacks is...experience!

For you see,in the ninja world,experience is king,it dosen't matter if you're an S-rank,an A-rank can easily beat you if he have much more experience than you,even Kakashi knows this,and he knows it very well!

Naruto knows this very well,he know that he can take a chunin down very easily,and he have once beated Ebisu to a pulp,which for him,was pretty normal,as he's a chunin level in Uzu,but in Konoha,he know that someone who have much more experience than him can beat him,that's why he've been training harder than everyone : To be the wall that shields his teammates.

Naruto,say what you want about him,is definetly and utterly selfless when it comes up to his precious people,since he was officialy an orphan before his very first hour,thanks to a certain someone he vowed to kill when he learned about him thanks to Kurama.

Kurama is no saint,a matter of fact,he's the most evil Biju,and that's saying something,however,Naruto decided to help him,evil or not,deceitful or not,he's his tenant,as much as the boy would love to give him his liberty back,he just can't do it cause...he'll die!

That's why he promissed the fox to help him one day or another,but how was the question.

The fox and Naruto talked for a long half decade,and Naruto learned his name only recently,thanks to Gyuki,whome Kurama still didn't forgive for giving his name to an 'unworthy unsufferable human flesh bag',however,the fox started to respect Naruto when the boy confessed to him that he dosen't need his power but when it comes up to fighting,not to take more than he deserves.

The Biju have a code of honor,he valued two things : the lack of negative emotions,which in Naruto's case was the utter lack of pride,greed and definetly perverness,and also honesty,which Naruto verified,and it dosen't hurt that the boy wanted to be strong by his own,not to be depandant on the Biju,still,they talk to each other.

Naruto confessed that he felt a great fear grip his heart once,and asked the old Biju about his greatest fear,surprisingly,the fox answered,and told him about the Gedo Mazu,the Jyubi,the Otsutsuki clan,whom only three he have ever loved and respected : Hagoromo for giving him his life,Asura,for considering him a brother figure,and Hamura,for sacrificing his life to be with his mother,despite everything.

Naruto is a reincarnation of Asura,evident by his strong chakra,even for an Uzumaki,even for a jinchuriki,his chakra arms are actually the rarest Hijutsu even in the history of the Uzumaki clan,his mokuton is also very rare,even among the Senju clan,but Naruto promissed the Biju that if they'll fight each other,that he will never use that bloodline on his potential partner.

That alone nailed Naruto's respect for the Biju,as he told him that in his whole life as a Biju,he respected but one human : Senju no Shishi (lion of the Senju),Senju Tobirama,as the white-haired man protested to his brother about his plan of giving the Bijus to the other hidden villages,and to their sealing,he believed that the Bijus have the same rights as human,and it's their choice,as sentient beigns since the age of the sage of the six path,the Rikudo Sennin,Hagoromo.

Kurama told this to Naruto,but he shocked the jinchuriki when he revealed that he smells just like Tobirama,and act just like him sometimes!

Naruto knewed a lot from Kurama,how his parents died were one of them,and the fox was shocked when the boy held no grudge,A because they're dying anyway,which saddened him a great deal,B because he'd do the same as the fox if he was imprisoned for almost a centry,and C because he completely understand the situation,and that Kurama is actually,another victim of the incident,and he had it worst than most...

The fox agreed to help the boy with his power,in exchange of three things...

He kills Uchiha Madara one day.

He gives him his other half back if he can.

He release the seal one day.

Naruto accepted his offer,and without a second thought,since the first was one of his goals,the second is tricky,but he felt he'll do it one day,and the third there is not if,but rather when!

But for now,he was busy in beign a genin,sure,life as a genin is not that bad,like the time,actually,he NEVER had as much time : he and Kakashi do the missions as kage bunshins,give their team the cash they earned,then they disspel,for Kakashi,surely it was a heavy work,but for Naruto,it's a whole other story,actually,no one know how long the Uzumaki can use the kage bunshin,not even himself.

But the plus for the team is that they had a very unfair time advantage over the other teams,and Naruto made sure that the team trains the best,by cinnamon rolls in Hinata's case,or by water baloons and even,sometimes,stones in Shikamaru's case!

Surely,Yoshino was a bit angry at Kakashi,but when he met her,she encouraged him...

* * *

 _Flashback,the day after the meeting of the rookie nine..._

 _Shikamaru came back home limping,and swearing,and cursing his blond teammate for throwing stones at him,when his mother heard the story,she asked her husband to drag Kakashi to their house..._

 _And Shikaku is smart enough to take on an elite jonin rather than his angry wife..._

 _"Kakashi-san,can i ask you why my son came back limping?" Yoshino asked in a very irrated tone._

 _"Well,I had him spar against Naruto,and he was not motivated,so...Naruto motivated him!" The one-eyed jonin replied._

 _"And what about the stones?" Yoshino asked,almost exploding._

 _"Well,er,about that,Naruto used a water baloon,and Shikamaru refused,so,he chased him with stones until he...almost fell but Naruto catched him!" Kakashi answered honestly._

 _"So let me get this straight,you let the one genin who can easily beat any chunin,and most of tokubetsu jonins singlehandedly spar against my son,and since he made the logical choice,he chased him with STONES and you did NOTHING to stop him,am i wrong?" Yoshino asked._

 _"To put it bluntly,yes!" Kakashi answered._

 _"Pray tell why I don't ask for a team transfer?" Yoshino asked._

 _"For one reason : I am the only jonin who can teach your son and be good enough to make sure he lives enough to tell the story to his great-grandchildren,if he didn't died naturally!" Kakashi answered completely laid back._

 _"How so?" Yoshino asked._

 _"Well,your son is a damn genius,he almost beated me on a shogi match,and made even Naruto take a couple of seconds before every move,which is a feat as great as stealing my book and live to tell the story!" Kakashi replied._

 _"Really?Continue!" Yoshino ordered._

 _"But he needs a LOT of motivation,actually,if he let his lazy behaviour go,he'd be one of our best overall chunin by the end of the next exam,he lacks two crucial things that Naruto dosen't : power,and stamina,to put it bluntly,Naruto lacks inteligence,but when it comes up to fights,Naruto is the deadliest genin I ever met,more than sensei,more than Itachi,more than everyone I know,a matter of fact,I asked Hokage-sama,and he told me that,for his age,Naruto is considered as strong as Shodaime-sama,which we both know that's an almost impossible feat,also,I can teach Shikamaru a lot of strong jutsus,since it happenes,by his and Hinata's luck,none of them have a wind as affinity,which remind me of my faillure toward Naruto!" Kakashi reported._

 _"So,in other words,Naruto is pushing my son to the right direction?" The Nara matriarch asked._

 _"Yes,he's just like his parents,pushing the people to the right direction,just like Obito!" Kakashi said with a bile._

 _"I understand,so,what about the Nara Hijutsu?" The woman asked._

 _"To put it blunty,it depands fully on your son,and he's hearing me saying this : He can easily be the strongest Nara ever,all he have to do is...to learn some Hijutsu,work on his stamina,taijutsu and strength,and he's easily the perfect tactician!" Kakashi concluded._

 _"Kakashi-san,don't you think you're cruel?" Yoshino asked._

 _"No,I just want this generation and the one before to be the strongest,because if I make a guess,I can say that there's a dark time ahead!" Kakashi answered._

 _"What do you base this?" The Nara asked one last time._

 _"A hunch,and both mine and Naruto are...almost perfect!" Kakashi said grimly._

* * *

Since that day,both Kakashi and Naruto had the Nara matriarche's blessing to use whatever it takes to make her son...stronger.

And they did enjoy it,until he finally broke up from his laziness,and for a very good time.

Then,it came to today.

Team 7 entered the Hokage's tower,Kakashi smiled (eye-smiled) before he told the Hokage that his team is ready for and adventure in the outer walls.

Meanning a C-rank mission.

"But Hokage-sama,they're fresh out of the academy!" Iruka protested.

"Actually,Iruka-sensei,they are,I am way above most genins,as a certain mutual aquaintence of ours would agree,if he had lived!" Naruto said as he smiled sadisticly at the memory of the now-dead Mizuki.

"I know,but,how did you felt about it?" Iruka asked.

"Well,like fishing!" Naruto replied casually "Although,much less fun,at least you eat the fish!" Naruto sighed at the end.

This definetly alarmed both kakashi and Hiruzen.

"Naruto,you're serious?" Kakashi asked,as he know first hand how you feel about your first kill.

"He earned it,I did my job as a shinobi!" Naruto replied in 'I am fine,thank you!' tone.

"If you say so,so,kakashi-kun,you feel they're ready?" Hiruzen asked.

"More than sure,actually,they're very close to chunin level!" Kakashi answere honestly.

"What have you been training them?" The old kage asked.

"What my team went through!" Kakashi exclaimed,saddness evident from his tone,as he remebered his deceased old team.

"Alright,may Tazuna-san come in?" Hiruzen said,as an old man,with gray hair and goatee,an A-tank shirt,straw hat,shorts and sake bottle entered.

"I asked for ninjas and you give me some brats?They don't look much,especialy the idiot looking blond runt." Tazuna made his biggest mistake,ever.

Only Hiruzen and Kakashi,although the latter almost missed it had he blinked,watched Naruto in less than the blink of an eye draw his sword,send a small wind cutter,which cutted the bottle clean in two halves,and re-seath it,before shunshining behind Tazuna.

"Don't you EVER mock my friend's skills,or else you won't worry about anything...in your grave!" Naruto said in one of the most terrifying tones ever heard by anyone in the room,add the fact that the room's tempurature dropped several degrees...

"Naruto,calm down!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So,still worried about my or my friends skill as ninjas?" Naruto asked playfully.

"N-n-n-no,i-i-i-i d-d-do-don't!' Tazuna stammered,scared for his life.

"Naruto,I never knew that you're so fast!" Shikamaru and Iruka blurted out.

"Heh,unfortunatly,I'm not fast enough to surpass whome I'm thinking about!" Naruto said in a sad tone.

'Kushina,you son have mastered one of the most valuable skills for a swordman!' Hiruzen and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Ok,Hinata-chan,got something to do latter?" Naruto asked.

"Eep,er,n-no,N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered surprised.

"Troublesome,I need to go back home." Shikamaru said.

"Ok team,we meet tomorrow,eight sharp at the gate,and Naruto,rest well,and good luck!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

'They're just like Minato and Kushina,I'm feeling that this is the beginning of a nice romantic relationship!' Hiruzen thought smilling a kind grandfather's smile.

* * *

Some hours latter (two pseudo-dates)...

Kakashi passed by only to find Naruto digging a hole,which was surprisingly large,and deep,which definetly alarmed the man.

"Naruto,what are you digging?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing to worry yourself about,Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Really?Is it one of Hinata's problem?" Kakashi asked.

"You can say that!" Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Let me guess : the elders went and sent some suitors who are the worst kind of human life?" Kakashi asked.

"Were the worst kind of demon in human skin,yeah!" Naruto answered monotonely.

"So,you killed them?" Kakashi asked.

"They had it comming,what did I told you about that?" Naruto replied calmly,as if he's talking about the weather.

"Great,you know that they're very high profile,do you?" Kakashi replied.

"Again,were high profile,and I just don't give a fuck!" Naruto replied.

"Why?" Kakashi asked,amused by the conversation.

"We both know that I hate two kind of people : traitors,and rapers,they fall on both,I mean I know for a fact that they did both,they betrayed me,their servants,which is a taboo for any Uzushio descendent,and finaly,they had raped some women,if not many,which I definetly can't accept!" Naruto replied with a very slight tone of anger,rage even.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked,a bit worried.

"Well,I know that,since if you remembered,I can detect negative emotion if they are evident enough,and in their case,I detected both in a very high level!" Naruto replied 'those muthorfuckers called elder of the Hyuga will fall down,I swear it upon the heroes who died on Uzushio!' Naruto added mentally,as he unsealed the corpses.

"Holy..Naruto,how many did you kill?" Kakashi asked,a bit scared now from the monster he may have created.

"Well,I lost count by thirty!" Naruto replied 'Finally,those assoles decided to stop once and for all,and the best part is that they blamed the Hyuga elders!' Naruto congratulated himself mentally.

"So,now what?" Kakashi asked,shocked from the news.

"Now you help me burry those fuckers!" Naruto replied completely deadpanned.

"Fine!" Kakashi answered,as he helped his student in putting the dead in their final resting place.

After the burial,Naruto asked Kakashi something...

"you think the old drunk is hidding something?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know,I remarked that he's a bit...worried when he saw the team." Kakashi replied.

"It's common knowledge that even a genin can kill bandits effortlessly,so..." Naruto stoped before he looked at Kakashi's eye.

"The mission will go south and fast,very fast!" Kakashi concluded.

"So,you think we can handle it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,especially you,you're our...top genin safe from Kosuke-san." Kakashi answered.

"Don't remind me,if it was up to me,I'd accept any promotion,fuck beign a genin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah,it sucks,however,I'm sure you'll be our future Hokage,maybe the Godaime,Rokudaime,Nanadaime at most!" Kakashi said.

"Based on?" Naruto asked,as they were now in front of the Hokage's tower.

"A hunch!" Kakashi said almost sure that he is not mistaken.

* * *

The next day,outside the gate...

"I wonder where our troublesome teammate is now!" Shikamaru exlaimed,as he yawned lazily.

"I don't know,Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata replied.

"You can be self confident unless Naruto is near you?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Well,I'm sure that I-I l-love N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered.

"I see,make sure you tell him before it's too late,Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"Tell who?" Said a new voice.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief and shock of his teammate's stealth.

"The one and only Uzumaki Naruto,Shika!" Naruto replied.

"N-Naruto-kun,s-since when?" Hinata asked.

"Since 'I don't know,Shikamaru-kun' !" Naruto replied,with half-lided eyes.

"Troublesome,so,you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Now,yes,now,I think I have another purpose!" Naruto replied.

"Which is?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think..." Naruto begun before he felt that he better shut up.

"Talk about it another day,guys!" Naruto said,with a very little hint of sadness in his tone.

"But Naruto..." Shikamaru begun before Naruto shook his head no.

"Fine,listen,you can tell me,one on one,if you want!" Shikamaru offered his friend.

"Don't worry Shika,i'm fine,it's just...if I am good enough!" Naruto said the last part lower than a whisper,but Shikamaru caught it.

"Hey,I know for a fact that you are,isn't that right Hinata?" Shikamaru asked the girl on question,before her teammate (and future lover) interrupt them.

"Guys,if we're going to talk about this,let's save it after we complete this mission!" Naruto almost yelled in a very stern tone.

"Fine!" Both of his teammate agreed.

"We're not alone!" Naruto said without any hint of consern. 'Hum,Kurenai-sensei smells a bit like Kakashi-sensei's yesterday's cologne!' Naruto observed mentaly,smilling within his mind.

"Sorry for beign late,you see,I had to make sure that nothing bad happenes on our first mission!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Finaly,so,this is a Juni-Butain mission? (Twelve-man squad) " Naruto asked.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked,surprised.

"I'm a sensor type,and I smell as good as a Tyrannosaurus-rex,duh!" Naruto deadpanned as he reminded Kakashi of his tracking skill.

"And you have the sight of one too!" Kakashi added,mortified.

"Speaking of this,why Kurenai-sensei smells like you smelled yesterday?" Naruto teased.

"None of your business!" Kakashi said,as Team 8 and 10 joined him.

"Ok,so,when the draft?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Erh,you got me,After this mission!" Kakashi replied with a little bile.

"Great,meanning I'll have to play solo boys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto-kun,w-what do you mean?" Hinata asked her long-time crush,if not love.

"Well,Hinata-chan,unlike you and this ex-lazy-bum,my future teammates are...let's say I don't get allong with them!" Naruto said cryptly.

"Really?Why?" Kakashi asked,a bit amused.

"For once,they don't stomach me,let alone work with me." Naruto replied.

"I understand you,Naruto-san,why?Because I can relate." Said a new voice.

"Shino?So,you too?" Naruto asked his old friend.

"Yes old friend,me too!" Shino answered the question,which Naruto noded at.

"Ok,so I am that bad?" Asked the raven-haired boy in question.

"To be honest,yes you are,but if you pull any shit on us,if you put the life of my friends in danger Sasuke,I'll kill you,and fuck beign a shinobi,a nuke-nin is way better!" Naruto said in a very,very,very scary tone.

"Argh,fine,just don't stand in my way!" Sasuke retorted.

"Eight genins,one chunin and three jonin,so,you think we'll make it?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Who's the chunin?" The one-eyed man asked.

"Yours truelly!" Naruto replied.

"Really?The Ino-Shika-Cho are united!" Ino said sardonecly.

"Heh,who could've guessed?Better safe than sorry!" Asuma said.

"I agree with you!" Kakashi said.

"Really?I could've done the mission solo!" Kiba said.

"Oh shut it mutt-ass,no offence Aka!" Naruto said to the boy and his dog,respectevely.

"Bark,bark." Akamaru barked in agreement to the blond.

"Really?Who are you with,Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"With the one who's right." Kurenai answered her soon to be student.

"A shame I didn't bring anything to kill time with!" Naruto said bored,however,he knewed this mission will turn south and very fast.

"Finally,our client have arrived!" Choji said,turning to Tazuna.

"Ok,let's roll guys." Kakashi said to everyone.

'Heh,I knew it he'd be more courageous one day,now,will I be strong enough to protect you guys?' Naruto asked himself.

 **'Yes you are,just throw your doubts away!' Kurama exclaimed.**

* * *

Timeskip : one hour and a half latter...

Naruto was bored beyond belief,actually,he was now wondering if he'll have to feint an attack or not,until he felt two chakra sources from a puddle,grinning like a made man,he just found out the best way to kill time.

"Raiton : Raishocku no jutsu (Lightning release : lightning shock)!" He said as he gathered a ball of electricity on his hand,before anyone can say anything,he slammed it one the puddle,effectevely disrupting the genjutsu and knocking out two man into the next day.

"Good job Naruto,so,anyone can examinate their minds?" Kakashi asked only to find Ino volenteer,so,Kakashi tied them up before he waked one of them...gently as slaping him hard enough to almost dislocate his jaw.

"Shintenshin no jutsu (Mind body switch)!" Ino made her clan's specific seal before she went limp,making hinata catch her.

"Kakashi-sensei,thair target is...Tazuna-san!" Ino exclaimed,as she returned to her body.

"Great,so,tazuna-san,it seems that the back-up idea wasen't a bad one,care to explain why two chunins are on your trail?" Kakashi said coldly.

"Ok,I'll talk,I'm glad that you have more than enough,I'm really glad!" Tazuna said,intimidated.

As he told them about the land of waves,about how someone had came into their country,how he sucked it dry from their resources,how he reduced their precious land into a slum,he said how that people are demorilized,how his bridge was the only ray of hope for them,and that they won't survive if Gato kills them.

"Gato?As in one of the richest,stingiest,and ultimately most dishonorable kind of person?" Asuma asked.

"The very same!" Tazuna said bitterly.

"Excuse me,Tazuna,but had you told Hokage-sama he would've helped you,but this is clearly a B-rank to A-rank!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I didn't know!" Tazuna said.

"I would've killed you you old bastard if my teammates are hurt or worst..." Naruto said angerly.

"Naruto,stop scaring the client,you..." Sakura said before she felt she better shut up,or rather,Naruto interrupted her.

"SHUT UP!Do you know how dangerous bad intel is?We are ninja,it's true that death existes,since day one in our life,but lying about the mission details is worst,in our world,experience and information are king!" Naruto yelled angry at the pink-haired girl.

"And you,Konoha would've took the mission,Hiruzen-ji-chan is one of the most honorable shinobis I know,and he'd do the damn right thing,I wouldn't say no,I just can't let someone in need without feeling bad about it,let alone a whole damn country!" Naruto said firely.

"So,I am!" Kakashi said supporting his student "Yondaime-sama would've done the same damn thing!"

One by one,the genins and the two other jonin accepted to do it,until Naruto said one last thing.

"If I got time,I'll track down that asshole Gato,and kill him,unless you want revenge of course!" Naruto said a blood-freezing tone.

Now,or everyone but Kakashi,that was shocking,and scary...Ino and Sakura unconsciously had widdened eyes,Sasuke,Kiba,Choji,even Shikamaru's jaw hitted the floor...litteraly,Shino's eyebrows shoted upward in a comical scene for Naruto,and Kakashi noted the absolute shock,Kurenai turned to the blond,while Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth,but Hinata's reaction was...unexpected!

Sweet,shy,kind,innocent Hinata got a sadistic smile!

Kakashi was lost in his toughts,aspecially about Hinata,only for Naruto to capitalize,seeing that only Kurenai is looking at Kakashi,Naruto pulled down the two masks,giving her a full view of Kakashi's hidden face,before the masked jonin pull his masks back up,and trying to hit Naruto,only for the said genin to dispel.

"Wow,Kakashi-sensei,you surely hit hard!" Naruto exclaimed to his mentor,while he's calm on the surface,mentally,he've been doing a lot of victory dances!

Maybe he wanted Kakashi to hook up with a woman,and fast!

Now that everyone was braught back from their thoughts,Naruto said one thing.

"Ok,I think we really need to move,beside,how much chance he'd bring some S-rank?" Naruto asked no one in question,which definetly worked.

If there's any doubts about the mission,it's now erased.

"You know,that's exactly what Yondaime-sama would do,we really need to do the right thing,whenever we like it or not!" Kakashi said,trying to convince the genins.

"I really think it's a bad idea,Kakashi-sensei!" Ino said.

"I know,the reason why we accepted this mission is...to augment our survival chances,also,learn as much as possible,beside,an A-rank for a genin?It's extremely rare,even if you're a chunin!" Kakashi said 'Unless your name is Uzumaki,that's for sure!' He added mentaly,Kushina,when she was a chunin,took a lot of A-rank,more than pretty much anyone else.

You see,the Uzumaki clan is known for beign way ahead any other clan,even the Hyuga or even the Uchiha clan,actually,the Senju,the Uzumaki and the Uchiha are known as the deadliest clans,the Uzumaki even had their own shinobi village in the island hidden in the whirpools,despite its destruction,Naruto felt that he should pay it a visit,like his mom instructed him in one of her letters...

Maybe he'll improve his Hijutsus,maybe he'll be an even better Fuinjutsu specialist,maybe he'll augment his kenjutsu arsenal,who knows?

But the important is,now,three teams are taking an A-rank,little did they know that what started as a simple C-rank will become an S-rank,with Naruto shinning the most.

Speaking of the devil,he just yelled "FELLA!" for no seeming cause.

"Sorry guys,I just had this urge for a long time,and I don't even know why I yelled it!" Naruto said sheeshpely,as he rubbed the back of his neck in embaracement.

* * *

Timeskip several hours latter...

Everyone was on a boat,normally,they wouldn't,haden't Naruto,Kakashi and Asuma volenteered to make one,however,it came a shock that Naruto was very skilled in kenjutsu,as he did the lion's share from work,and what made them even more shocked is how he's an accomplished shipwreighter...

"Guys,is there something on my face?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Dude,how the hell can you use a sword?And more importantly,how a twelve years old is an acomplished shipwreighter?" Kiba asked in absolute confusion.

"Yeah,you never told us about your kenjutsu practice!" Ino exclaimed.

"I quote 'Troublesome',guys,who is not an acomplished swordman?I mean really?Is there any ANBU that's not?" Naruto asked.

"YOU WERE AN ANBU?" Ino yelled,yes,definetly two or three people lost their hearing...momentaly.

"Sheesh Ino,you're really loud!" Asuma scolded.

"Nope,I wasen't an ANBU,yet,but in my humble opinion,I'm close to the level of one of them!" Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei,is it true?" Sakura asked.

"I suggest that you don't piss him off,that's all!" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke,is it true that you like long hair?" Naruto asked.

"No,I like a strong woman,that's all!" Sasuke said,unknowenly to him,he setted the creation of two monster,and a slightly prettier girl...

"Allright,I think we should move now before we lose the window!" Kakashi broke everyone from his own mesmerization.

"Right,thank you shinobi-san for accepting the mission!" Tazuna said heartfully.

"Nah,how could we miss a good opportunity to kill?" Naruto said creepily.

"Naruto,how could you...oh!" Kurenai exclaimed before she saw the almost unnoticeable twitch.

'Serves you right for making fun of my height,I'm not short for my age!' Naruto thought sadisticly,oh he definetly enjoyed some cold served revenge!

'Naruto-kun is kidding,he hates killing,no?' Hinata asked herself,however,she remembered the evil glint in his eyes when she mentioned suitors,which...scared her to an extant...

"Naruto-kun,w-what did you do a-about what I told you?" Hinata asked,while Kakashi cursed mentaly.

"Did what needed to be done!" Naruto said cryptically.

"I-I know,but,w-what exactly?" She asked again.

"What I'll do to Gato if I corner him!" Naruto said in a very calm and emotionless tone.

"I-I see." She replied.

Kakashi just couldn't let her feel guilty.

"Listen,Hinata,Naruto hates killing,but if the enemy is...not even human,he won't let him hurt more people!" He said sternly 'Good thing he never went on a killing spree so far!' He added mentaly.

"Kakashi,don't scare her!" Kurenai replied.

"Oh please,Hinata is one of the toughest kunoichi I know,if she just...push herself when she have to,she'll be close to Kushina-sensei!" Kakashi said,he knows that Hinata idolize Naruto's mother,when the blond talked a bit about her once.

"Y-You think so,Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Actually,when I think about it,I don't think so,I'm sure that you'll be on her level soon enough,if not surpass her one day dattebayo!" Naruto said smilling,while he was pulling the boat to the sea,and Hinata knows for a fact that he never say his trademark verbal tick unless he's excited and very sure from what he says.

"Th-thank you,N-Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked him heartfully.

"Are they a couple?" Tazuna asked,which made Hinata blush,and Naruto stopped immidiatly.

"We are not a couple!" He exclaimed bitterly,as if he've got a lot of bile in his throat...

'Yet!' Everyone thought mentaly,had anyone been reading their mind,he'd explode laughting,fortunatly,a red-haired woamn in the afterlife knewed,and smiled...

'Finally,I may pass the torch to you,Hinata-chan,of keeping Naruto-kun safe!' Kushina thought happily,while dancing mentally.

* * *

Wave country,several hours latter...

Naruto sighed as Ino scolded him about his clothes choice,she told him that he needs to get something stealthier than orange,for a good couple of hours,she suggested color after color that can be stealthier than orange,until he finally told her "Ino,if you got no vendor willing to sell you,what will you do?"

"I'd complain to my father,of course!" She replied.

"Well mine is in two places,but he can't reply!" Naruto said with avery small hint of sadeness.

'You know about him?' Was Asuma's thought.

"You see,everyone know his face,I mean from our sensei's generation,but I guess that konoha's people are either the most arrogant,either the most...stupid!" Naruto said with a sigh at the end.

"What do you mean by stupid?" Kiba piped in.

"Well,they can't distinguish a human from an animal,they can't match any ressemblance between a twin,they can't tell the difference between the box and what it contain!" Naruto said cryptically.

'I know what you're talking about,Naruto-kun,but I can't say anything!' Hinata thought with saddness.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"A secret I don't want to talk about!" Naruto said sternly.

"Sakura,I'm sure he's right about this." Ino told her friend,which stunned everyone.

"Tazuna-san,is it allways this foggy ahead?" Naruto asked,hoping to get ANY information.

"Sometimes yes,in this part especially." The old man answered.

"You said that you're building a bridge,to save your country,normally,I don't do this,but you definetly earned your name in my book!" Naruto said smilling.

"Your book?" Tazuna asked.

"Well,Naruto have a book,in which he keeps the names of the people he considers heroes,beign in there is the best proof." Kakashi answered.

"And how many name he have?" Asuma asked.

"Well,Nidaime-sama,Yondaime-sama,Obito,Rin..." Kakashi said before beign interrupted.

"They all died to save the lives of many people!" Kurenai said.

"Yeah,and Tazuna is alive,so..." Asuma said.

"I won't let him die dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So,Kakashi,what formation?" Asuma asked.

"Shikamaru,what do you think?" Kakashi asked the little genius.

"Ok,formation A!" Shikamaru said.

"Which is?" Kurenai asked.

"Me and Mr. Spaz here.." He said while pointing at Naruto with his thumb "..will fight the biggest threat head-on,while Hinata's with team 8 and Shikamaru is with team 10!" Kakashi continued explaining.

"Why is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Easy,Shikamaru can easily complete team 10,while Hinata is the best option for team 8,as she can pin-point anything,with Shino as a long-range fighter,Sasuke as a close-range,and Sakura with Kurenai-san as Genjutsu specialist!" Kakashi explained.

"You thought a lot about it,and what about Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"Had you readed what Iruka reported?" Kakashi asked.

"No!" He answered.

"He's way ahead his age's skills,actually,he could've beated me and Obito at the same time if we were on the same time,back when we had his age!" Kakashi said with a bit of saddness.

"A chunin and a jonin from wartime?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes!" Kakashi said.

The rookie nine eyes bulged twice their size when they heard this.

"No way,he's the second youngest one of us!" Kiba said in disbelief.

"Since when he've been trainning?Since he's two years old?" Choji said,while he stopped eating.

"Naruto,just who are you exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes,it's true,Kiba,and no,since I was four,actually,Choji,and I'm just a very hard worker,Sasuke!" Naruto answered his friends.

"But that dosen't explain why you're so troublesome!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Lack of upbringing?" Naruto answered/asked.

"The point is,there's children like Naruto,maybe even stronger,and younger than Hinata!" Kakashi said.

"Nope,the only clans that can do this are extinct,I mean,the Otsutsuki are!" Naruto said 'But I'm feeling that...I'll kill one of them!' He thought darkly.

"The Kaguya clan,Uzumaki clan,Senju clan,unfortunatly,are reduced to maybe a very few individual!" Kakashi said before he continued "For many years,we tried to find even one survival,and Jiraiya-sama was the only one who succeeded,but unfortunatly,the said individual is...dead!"

"Can I know who was he?" Naruto asked with a hint of hope.

"Uzumaki,Nagato!" Kakashi said in a consulating tone.

"Fuck!And me who hope I still have even one cousin!" Naruto said in both grief and anger.

"Anyway,thanks to the blond kid fast rowing,we're almost here!" Said the sailor.

"Huh?Wait,is it allways this...foggy?" Kiba asked.

"Yes,luckely for us it is,we're almost there!" Tazuna replied.

"Wow,now that's a huge-ass bridge!" Naruto exclaimed bluntly.

"Language Naruto!Wait,how did you see the bridge?" Kurenai asked the blond kid,who's pupil were slitted,when she saw his eyes,she noded as she understood him.

"Kurenai-sensei,how come Naruto is able to see the bridge while no one of us can?" Sasuke asked.

"Well,let's just say that...I have a very sharp eyes!" Naruto exclaimed while he pointed his thumb to his eyes unconsciously.

"Really?Shikamaru,do you think it's a Kekkei Genkai?" Ino asked.

"Who knows?He's too troublesome for me!" Shikamaru said in boredome.

"Naruto,are you from a clan,like most of us?" Ino asked.

"Well,yeah,the Uzumaki clan,you forgot already?" Naruto asked.

"When I heard you I tried to know more about your clan,but...it was erased!" Ino said a bit sad about her friend.

"Don't be sad Ino,no clan is really dead,I mean,the Uchiha lives in Sasuke,the Uzumaki lives in me,the Senju lives in Tsunade..as long as one single person is alive,and he makes children,that clan can be restored,one way or another,isn't that right,Sasuke?" Naruto answered and asked his future teammate.

"Hn,guess you're not an idiot...allways!" Sasuke retorted.

"Normally,I'd throw you overboard but,ain't worth it!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ain't worth what?" Sasuke asked.

"He means ain't worth losing any helping hand,right,Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Exactly!" Naruto said with narrowed eyes "I smell trouble,one smell like water and iron,the other smells like..ice!" He warned cryptically.

"Tazuna-san,what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know,Gato is notorious for underground business,especially smuggling drugs and countreband merchandise,also,he's notorious for extreme violence,and he hires thugs and ninjas to do his dirty work." Tazuna explained.

"You think he'll be guarded by ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly not,why?" Tazuna asked.

"Great,I'm going for a little hunt when we arrive there!" Naruto grinned,showingtwo fang-like canines,and two large canines.

"Don't do it alone!" Kakashi ordered.

"Killjoy!" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"That's it,no ramen for you the whole mission!" Kakashi said sternly.

"NO!NO!NO!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs,which...almost awakened the dead!

* * *

Latter,on the road...

Shikamaru sighed,like Kakashi,they definetly had choosen the worst formation : if things goes wrong,Naruto will be Kakashi's back-up,while everyone flee with Tazuna,but most of them didn't understand why Naruto of all people,however,little did they knewed that he knows of his darkedst secret!

Actually,he knows since he's seven years old,as one of the letters that his parents left for him told him about that fatefull night,the night where everything he got,was lost : his parents,his heritage,his normal life,and even his very humanity!

Then,without a warning,Naruto throwed a kunai,only to appologize,as seemingly,he almost killed...a white-furred bunny?

'Rabbits fur change its color on the spring from white to brown,this means that he's kept inside for kawarimi!' Thought the three jonin senseis,Shikamaru and Naruto.

'Troublesome!' Shikamaru concluded.

'Impending doom!' Naruto thought.

Suddently,a huge metal thing came whirling at an astonnishing speed,as it hurtled toward the crowd,Kakashi yelled "DUCK!" as everyone hugged the ground,with Naruto almost grabbing his sword,almost,before he fells for dear life.

"Momochi Zabuza,I never expected Gato to send an ex-ANBU of Kiri to do his dirty business." Kakashi greeted.

"And a holder of the second seat of the seven swordmen of Kiri,no less!" Asuma added.

"Hey,aren't you too good for a rat like Gato?" Naruto asked "No-brow or bushy-brow,you're supposed to help...nevermind!I should stop reading the manga about us!" He continued.

"What manga about us?" Kiba asked.

"Formation A now?Focus on surviving?" Naruto mock-asked.

"Yeah,right!" Shino said.

"Whatever you say,brat!" Zabuza said irritated,he jumped,landed on the lake,and used a half-tiger handseal "Ninpo : Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja art: Hidding in the mist jutsu!)!"

Soon,the whole area was completely covered in a very thick fog,which made pretty much everyone to lose sight of anything further than ten feet away.

Even Hinata's byakugan became a bit distorted,as she couldn't see very far,no further than thirty feet,which was plenty of room for Zabuza.

"Everyone,run!Zabuza is a master of silent killing art!" Kakashi yelled,which everyone complied,well,almost,as Hinata activated her byakugan,Naruto held his swords,while throwing one of them to Kakashi "Catch!" As the one-eyed jonin catched the flying sword,which was a great help,Asuma held his chakra blades,Kurenai was guarding against any attack,and all the genins were ready!

You see,the silent killing art is an art in Kiri,and known to elite ANBU operatives,it teaches how to kill with utmost silent,the victim will die before he knows,any twitch can actually blow the cover,however,with a Hyuga and a sensor on their side,the teams felt..covered!

"Eight points : jugular,kidney,heart,liver,lung,spine,cervical and brain,which one should I target?" Zabuza's voice came from...everywhere?

That made everyone safe the jonins and Naruto affraid,and felt like suffocating,the killing intent,the mind games,were too much for them!

"Everyone,relax,I won't let any comrade die!" Kakashi said with an eye smile,which calmed everyone down.

"I would back-up my words,Kakashi!" Zabuza said,again,from everywhere.

Netherless,Zabuza discovered it,as he was trailling them,and he did noticed how Naruto looked at him faster than the blink of the eye,and how Hinata was tracking him down,however,little did he expect the next jutsu that the blond will use!

Fortunatly,he created a ton of Mizu Bunshins (Water clones),and sent them to fight the three teams.

However,one by one,thanks to the accuracy of Hinata's and Naruto's abbilities,the tactic was rendered useless,as the small army was annihilated by the forces of the three teams,but Naruto thought one step ahead,smirking,his hands blurred into handseals,five to be exact,ending on the hare.

"Futon : Furyudan (Wind release : Wind dragon missile!)!" Naruto yelled,and a massive wind dragon came to live,roaring and taking away most of the mist!

Zabuza now knewed that he's screwed : that brat is definetly a well-trained Uzumaki,mostly the some of Akashine no Kushina (Red death Kushina) which is bad,very bad!

'This jutsu,I will never forget it,this is Uzumaki Kushina's wind dragon missile,only she can do a jutsu like this,does this mean?' Zabuza thaught before he stared the red eye of the devil known as Hatake Kakashi!

"Sharingan no Kakashi,is that blond brat your student?" Zabuza asked.

'Sharingan?Is he an Uchiha?No,it can't be,his last name is Hatake!' Was the thought of one Sasuke.

"Yes,why?" Kakashi asked,as he killed 'Zabuza',who's a water clone.

"Cause he'll go far if he lives!" Zabuza said,as he killed 'Kakashi',who's in turn a water clone!

"You managed to copy my Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone),but not good enough!" Said Zabuza as his hands blurred into seals "Suiton : Suiro no jutsu (Water release : Water Prison Jutsu!)!" However,'Kakashi' puffed into a plume of smoke.

'Kage Bunshin? (Shaddow Clone)' He thought,only to duck as Kakashi used Naruto's katana to try and slash Zabuza,who blocked the second attack with his Kubikiribocho (His massive sword).

"Not bad,for a copycat!" Zabuza commented.

"I used to be better!" Kakashi replied,as he felt Zabuza push him backward 'And much stronger,who am I kidding?I got Naruto to thank!' He added mentally.

Naruto was twitching,waiting for any action,openning,or flaw he can see to jump in.

He knows that this battle is allready won by Kakashi,he knows that his sensei is THE best jonin currently at konoha,while he's not a sannin,he's the closest one to their level,true,he lacks a giant summon,but still,skill wise,he's a very high A-rank,if not the highest A-rank currently alive.

Kurenai tried to interfere,only for Hinata to shake her head 'No',taking her future student's advise,she noded back.

"Protect Tazuna-san everyone,Zabuza is one of the strongest A-rank that existes!" Shikamaru said.

"How do you know?" Ino asked.

"I've readed the bingo book just in case!" He replied lazily.

"Everyone,fall back,I'm going to wait until I get an openning!" Naruto said.

"Why not join Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Watch closely,it will end the next minute!" Naruto said.

The two elite jonin and ex-ANBU dissengaged their kenjutsu battle,it's clear that only ninjutsu will help!

"Not bad,Hatake!" Zabuza said monotonely.

"Any trick won't work twice on me!" Kakashi said.

The two jonins faced each other,as they went through handseals,44 to be exact,ending it with the bird handseal!

"Suiton : Suiryudan (Water release : Water Dragon Missile!)!" Said both Zabuza and Kakashi,as two water dragons came to life,colliding with each other!

"That's the level of elite jonin?" Kiba asked Asuma.

"Yes,unfortunatly,he's the worst enemy I can have,as much as I want to go and help Kakashi,he's a water user,which means I can't fight him!" Asuma replied.

'Asuma,are you a coward?' Kurenai thought.

"You damn monkey!All you do is immitating me!" Said Zabuza and Kakashi at the same time!

"Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu (Water release : great explosion jutsu!)!" Said Kakashi a split second before Zabuza end his handseal sequence,which caused the water to form in a vertical giant whirlpool,before it slams on the ex-Kiri jonin,sending him onto the forrest,on a tree to be exact!

He was pinned by kunais,thanks to a certain one-eyed jonin,as he looked at him,he asked him one last question.

"Do you see the future,Hatake?" Zabuza asked in a worried tone.

"Yes,and yours is death!" Kakashi said in an almost sure tone.

Only for two senbons to hit Zabuza dead on his neck!

"Thank you for the help,I was tracking him down all this time!" Said a masked boy,with a Kirigakure emblem on the featureless mask.

'Judging by his voice and height,he must be Naruto's age,great!He's gonna snap!' Kakashi thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a very doubting voice.

"I'm a Kiri's hunter nin!" The boy answered.

"So,you don't mind if I help you depose of the body?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!Don't be rude to him!" Sakura said.

"No thanks,I need to take it away,it's gruesome!" The hunter nin said.

"No really,we don't mind!" Kakashi said.

"Speak for yourself,Kakashi!" Sasuke said,as he saw his two fangirls almost sick.

"Hey teme,what's wrong with you?" Naruto said scolding.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that,Baka!" Sakura screeched.

"Stop fighting,I need to help...him!" Kakashi said,only to stop talking when he noticed that the hunter nin wasen't there anymore!

"Great,now we won't know how to dispose of a corpse!"Naruto said sarcastly.

As the girls looked at him,he sighed,went to a tree,and begun to pound it with all his might!

"Damn!Damn!Damn!Damn!I'm so damn useless!All this for naught!" Naruto said with rage,mostly toward himself.

"Stop it!" Kakashi said as he held hi student's arm "You helped a lot,just,he's out of your league,that's all!" He said consuling him.

"But that boy,he got him,and with a senbon!A damn senbon!" Naruto said.

""He's trained to be an assasin,beside,if you have surprised him,he'd be dead,no?" Kakashi said,however,before Naruto can answer him,he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei!" Said the jonins/gennins,respectively.

"Great,Tazuna-san,your house is far?" Naruto asked.

"No,Not much!" The old man replied.

"I suggest we hurry up!" Asuma said.

'Great!Our strongest member is out,the other two strongest ones are useless against our enemy,we're so screwed!' Naruto thought as he carried Kakashi like he was nothing over his back,more like dragged the taller man.

* * *

One day latter,Tazuna's house...

Kakashi finaly wakes up from his chakra exhaustion coma,only to find his body still numb.

"Are you alright,sensei?" Asked a beautifull woman identified as Tsunami,Tazuna's daughter.

"I had it much worst,thank you for the worry." He replied,a bit dissapointed it wasen't a certain raven-haired kunoichi.

"You know,Kurenai-san was very worried,I never saw her like this!" Naruto said.

"You're kidding,right?And where are the others?" The silver haired jonin asked.

"Training in water walk,I mean my version,not the kage bunshin one,the fighting on the water version!" Naruto answered.

"I see,wait a second,you know too?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah,his chakra is familiar,I felt it during the whole fight,since we saw Zabuza!" Naruto said "Which bring me to this,how can you supress your chakra?" The blond asked.

"I honestly don't know,I mean,I was never able to find you unless you spiked it." Kakashi replied.

"The problem was that his chakra signal was very faint,but I sensed it netherless." Naruto explained.

"You mean that you're that good of a sensor?" Kakashi said.

"What are you two talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"We're feeling that Zabuza may still alive,mostly!" Kakashi said worried.

"But you were able to beat him once,can't you do it twice?" Tazuna asked.

"If that A-hole hires another one,then we may stand no chance,nah,I mean,we have two other jonins,eight genins,and one very strong genin who should've been chunin since he's eight!" Naruto said.

"Glad you still boast about your skills." Kakashi teased his student.

"Hey,you said this four years ago,and if you're not a good enough judge,then who?" Naruto teased back.

"So,what about the mission?" Tsunami asked.

"We'll continue,we're not going to abort a mission this critical,a whole country depands on it!" Kakashi said.

"I'm so going to kill Gato for what he did dattebayo!" Naruto said in a very dark tone.

"Aren't you too young to kill?" Tsunami asked.

"Nah,I can kill one rotten rat he dares and pretend to be a man!" Naruto replied a bit coldly.

"Why you try so hard?you're going to die against Gato!" A boy asked/exclaimed.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed "Won't you greet your granpa?"

The boy took off his sandals and went to hug Tazuna who introduced him "This is my grandson,Inari."

"Jii-chan,I missed you,but they are really going to die." Inari said.

"You want your granpa dead or what?" Naruto said coldly,his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"What?" Inari asked in disbelief.

"You know,if we die,No one is going to protect him,and I have to tell you,he's a hero greater than many ninjas and even kage if I dare to say!" Naruto said.

"Heroes dosen't existe!" Inari said in a sure tone before he went upstairs.

"I'm sorry about Inari,he wasen't this bitter." Tazuna appologized.

"What happened to him?If this is a painfull story,then tell me when you're working,after all,I can help you building your bridge faster than you think!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How?" Tsunami asked in disbelief.

"If I tell you that he's litteraly a one-man army,you won't believe me!" Kakashi said "Naruto,if you do this,I'll teach you two Suiton jutsus,B-rank if I may add!" Kakashi said.

"Deal,let's go,Tazuna-san!"

* * *

Last day,on the forest...

"Damn it Haku,allways the neck?You're an evil brat you know?" Zabuza asked the boy known as Haku.

"I can't help it, neck have very few muscles,that's why aiming there is easier,plus,I don't want to damage your beautiful body." The fake hunter-nin know as Haku replied.

"Taking a guess,I'll need a week to be back on my feet again,that damn blond brat,he may be stronger than you,Haku,and the plan is null and void,we're outmatched!" Zabuza said "If it was two teams of rookies,then I can tell you that we can win,but three teams against two,this is a suicide!"

"So,what can we do?" Haku asked.

"Tell the prick to hire more,if we're lucky enough,they'll die,and we can kill him!" Zabuza explained his grim plan.

* * *

 **AN 1 :** 9,580 word and that's before I add this,the longest chapter I ever wrote.

I appologize to everyone who'll read this,since,unfortunatly,like I said yesterday,I'm going to put this story on a hiatus,but I will complete it,once I'm good enough to do so!

Good news : I think I finaly got a Beta reader!Also,most likely on the Hiatus,I'm going to re-write the whole story!

Bad news : I suck at writting a fight scene *utterly embaraced* and I make a ton of mistakes,but I promiss to Improve as much as I can!

Finaly,one last thing,I'm not going to do anything eccept maybe re-watch Naruto to be inspired,a big thank you to everyone that helped me,directly,or indirectly,thank you everyone,if you got any problem,my pm is ALLWAYS open,be it a chat,be it a discussion about anything,I'm allways happy to talk and halp anyway I can.

That's all,thank you,enjoy the summer,have a safe and nice day,Aj out,for a good time!


	6. AN until further notice!

**AN :** Normally,I wouldn't post an AN,unless it's kind of important,so...

Sorry everyone to inform you that this story is on a temporary hiatus...

I honestly don't know how long...

But I will try and re-write the whole story,hopefully,with a help from a beta reader.

Also,I'm shocked about many things,but the first is that I've got definetly the worst PC ever made in history!

No,I'm not kidding,I mean,when you type something,only to find another thing AFTER you readed it posted,then you know for sure that either your PC is defected either it's possesed!

I'm pretty sure that it's both,it's even cursed if I may dare to say!

Anyway,I wish all of you a nice summer!

Aj out,maybe for a long time,but his pm is allways open!


End file.
